Wild ARMs
by IvanSV
Summary: Wild ARMs -1\ACF novel Новеллизация игры. Базируется на переводе новеллы Kimmae
1. Пролог

Wild ARMs

В соавторстве с "Kimmae" Kim Wardrop

_Давным-давно Филгая была прекрасной зеленой планетой, где мирно существовали три расы: люди, эльфы и Хранители. Эльфы были технически развитой расой. Их познания в физике и алхимии позволили развить высокоразвитую цивилизацию на планете и наслаждаться практически вечной жизнью, даром которой обладал их род. Хранители являлись эфирными существами, воплощавшими силы природы и эмоций. Они поддерживали жизненные силы самой планеты. Однако, тысячу лет назад в Филгаю вторглись пришельцы из иного мира – металлические демоны. Люди, эльфы и Хранители объединили свои силы и, понеся тяжелые потери, смогли победить и изгнать захватчиков из своего мира. Цена победы была тяжела: даже сама планета получила тяжкую травму. Там, где раньше были зеленые леса и луга, ныне простираются пустоши. Раса эльфов постепенно исчезла с лица Филгаи, вера в силы Хранителей угасает в сердцах людей. Высокие древние технологии забыты, прекрасные города лежат в руинах. Пустыни постепенно вытесняют оставшиеся зеленые области планеты, но немногочисленные города людей продолжают бороться за выживание. Люди надеются, что смогут найти способ исцелить свой умирающий мир и вернуть ему былую красоту, о которой остались лишь легенды._

**Пролог**

** _Несколько лет назад…_**

Яркое пламя пожаров превратило ночь в день. Королевский замок Арктики пал под натиском захватчиков и огонь пожирал его верхние этажи. Несмотря на снежный буран зарево прекрасно виднелось издалека, предупреждая жителей окрестных поселений о случившейся катастрофе.

Четыре человека в спешке мчались по коридору центральной башни.

– Я больше не могу! Мы можем сбавить темп? – простонал принц Мелковер, путаясь в мантии.

– Нам нельзя медлить, Ваше Величество, – ответил капитан Колдбёрд. – Мы не можем им ничего противопоставить, не зная их намерений… Но мы будем до конца выполнять свой основной долг рыцарей Фенриса: защищать короля.

– До чего же нелепо! – сказал Мелковер. – Теперь, после гибели брата я считаюсь королем! С короной или без нее…

– Пусть даже и без короны, но зато Вы все еще можете унести ноги… – фамильярно перебил его один из рыцарей.

– Прекрати, Гаррет! – рявкнул капитан Колдбёрд. – Не смей паясничать в присутствии короля!

Витражное окно разлетелось в дребезги и под звон стекла в коридор влетела троица крылатых горгулий. Рыцари выхватили мечи и, не сговариваясь выбрав цели, молниеносно ринулись на врагов. Каждый из них провел всего по одному мгновенному и точному удару, неся неминуемую смерть отвратительным существам.

– Браво, рыцари Фенриса! Браво! – слегка дрожащим голосом произнес новоиспеченный король.

Трое рыцарей быстро провели Мелковера дальше к лифту и начали долгий спуск вниз.

– Внезапная атака во время снежного бурана… – задумчиво произнес лейтенант Раян, – может они пришли за…

На этой мысли он встрепенулся и повернулся к капитану:

– Капитан Колдбёрд, а если они пришли за коконом?

– За коконом? Возможно и так, – ответил Колдбёрд, – Раян, думаешь кокон представляет для них ценность?

– Что? – вмешался в разговор король, – Они пришли забрать мой кокон? Нет, Колдбёрд, не дай им взять его! Он им нужен для чего-то нехорошего.

Лифт остановился и люди проследовали в большой зал.

– Хорошо… Мой кокон в безопасности. – сказал Мелковер, с радостью глядя на большой длинный бесформенный предмет, висевший у дальней стены между колоннами на множестве цепей, словно паук на паутине.

Дверь в правой стене зала отворилась и через нее, сильно хромая, вошла розововолосая девушка в рыцарской форме.

– Элмина! Твоя нога… – воскликнул Гаррет и тут же поспешил поддержать ее. На бедре девушки сочилась кровью перевязь из ее же шарфа.

– Неужели ты думаешь, Гаррет, что Принцесса Меча не сможет о себе позаботиться? – сказала она, – На этот раз мне пришлось прикрыть ваш тыл. Где остальные?

Рыцарь лишь печально покачал головой в ответ.

Появившись буквально из ниоткуда, мимо короля и капитана со свистом пролетела алебарда и глубоко вонзилась в каменную плитку пола, словно в мягкое дерево. Воины узнали в нем оружие их товарища рыцаря Априллы.

Все испуганно оглянулись по сторонам, но кроме них в зале никого не было. Стоявший ближе всех Раян в недоумении шагнул к странному оружию и протянул руку.

– Раян, не… – хотел выкрикнуть предостережение Колдбёрд, но опоздал.

Как только пальцы рыцаря коснулись рукояти, он исчез в яркой вспышке вместе с топором, даже не успев закричать.

– Раян… – печально протянул капитан, вытаскивая меч. Гаррет и Элмина последовали его примеру.

Мелковер упал на колени, его начала сотрясать сильная дрожь.

– Рыцарь Фенриса просто исчез, – всхлипывая от ужаса, причитал он. – Невероятно.

Слева от них, совершенно бесшумно воздух начал приобретать размытые краски, закручивающиеся в безумном водовороте и превращающиеся в плотное и вполне материальное пятно.

– Проклятье! – выдохнул капитан, первым заметив это, – что за…

Пятно обрело конторы странной фигуры, полностью скрытой под белым с синей каймой плащом. Голову венчал золотой рогатый шлем с маской, из темных глазниц которой светились два холодных белых пятна. Пришелец, словно призрак, плавно парил над полом.

– Рад встрече с вами, – представился он безжизненным голосом, – Я – демон и меня зовут Алхазад.

– Но ведь демоны считаются легендой, – невольно вырвалось у Элмины.

– Но несмотря на это, вот он я перед вами, – ответил Алхазад, и в его странном голосе слышалась явная насмешка. – У меня мало времени, поэтому, давайте перейдем к делу. Хорошо? Вы отдадите мне эту штуку, которую называете коконом?

Король опустился на четвереньки и раболепно пополз к демону.

– Да! Ты можешь брать все, что пожелаешь, только оставь мне мою жизнь, – скороговоркой промямлил он. В его глазах светился животный ужас, а дрожь участилась. Все величие и достоинство человека из королевской семьи исчезло без следа, уподобив его испуганной свинье перед мясником.

– Нет! Ваше Величество, не делайте этого! – в отчаянии закричал Колдбёрд, но король с безумной улыбкой подполз к демону и протянул дружащую руку к его плащу. Как только он коснулся одеяния Алхазада, его постигла та же незавидная участь, что и беднягу Раяна минутой ранее. Яркая вспышка, и от короля ничего не осталось, как будто и не было его в этой комнате.

– Мне жаль, – с усмешкой сказал Алхазад, – Но я могу отплатить тебе лишь безболезненной смертью, это очень выгодная для тебя сделка.

– Ублюдок! – прошипел Колдбёрд и бросил взгляд назад на своих товарищей. – Гаррет, Элмина, вы должны бежать из замка и рассказать всей Филгае, что здесь произошло!

С этими словами капитан рыцарей Фенриса покрепче сжал свой меч и двинулся на демона. Гаррет и Элмина, поняв всю важность последнего приказа, развернулись и поспешили к двери, откуда вышла девушка. Рыцарь поддерживал свою боевую подругу, которая стойко переносила боль в раненой ноге. Надежно заперев дверь, Гаррет остановился, увидев как сильно побледнело лицо Элмины. Она присела, привалившись к стене, а ее растревоженная рана открылась, и из-под повязки обильно струилась кровь.

Гаррет снял свой шарф и начал накладывать новую повязку.

– Проклятье. Наш капитан… – печально и злобно сказал он. – Я думаю, эта тварь убила и всех остальных наших ребят. Как же я хочу сейчас своими руками прикончить этого демонического выродка!

– Гаррет, ты еще больший трус, чем я думала, – прервала его монолог Элмина.

– Что? – изумился он, – Что ты говоришь? Я трус?

– Да… У тебя совсем нет мужества, – с горечью сказала она, – Даже в этой ситуации ты думаешь, только о том как расквитаться с врагами.

– Конечно! Чего бы это ни стоило, я убью всех этих тварей! – горячо ответил Гаррет.

– Значит, ты считаешь мужеством – загубить свою жизнь впустую? Нам не справиться с ними сейчас. Я понимаю, с этим очень трудно смириться… – пояснила она, а затем увидела на его плече глубокий кровоточащий порез. – Гаррет, тебя тоже ранили?

Девушка сняла с головы бирюзовую ленту и обвязала ее вокруг его плеча.

– Элмина, это же пустяк, – смутился рыцарь. Ведь ее рана была намного серьезнее.

– Я хочу услышать от тебя, – продолжила она. – Ты думаешь, что борьба против неодолимого врага, это мужество? Я не могу с этим согласиться!

– Ну так что же ты считаешь мужеством? – удивился Гаррет.

– Достаточно, – резко сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги. – Когда-нибудь ты это поймешь сам.

Он молча помог ей дойти до решетчатых ворот.

– Я подниму решетку, а ты первым выйдешь наружу на случай, если за воротами окажутся враги. – распорядилась Элмина. Гаррет кивнул. Его раненная спутница прекрасно понимала, что в случае засады у ворот, она станет лишь обузой и Гаррету будет намного проще и безопаснее самостоятельно расчистить путь для них двоих.

Рыцарь осторожно вышел за ворота и осмотрелся. Вокруг бесновался буран, швыряя в лицо колючий заледенелый снег. Но даже вой ветра не заглушал рев пламени, охватившего все верхние этажи замка. Никаких демонов рядом не виднелось.

Решетка ворот за спиной с шумом ударилась о каменный пол. Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Гаррет обернулся. Элмина спокойно стояла с той стороны ворот у подъемного механизма и держала в руке рычаг, опускающий решетку.

– Что ты делаешь, Элмина? – изумленно воскликнул он.

– Нам не пройти и одной мили с моей раной, – спокойно ответила она.

– Открой дверь, Элмина! – холодея от ужаса, закричал Гаррет. – Я понесу тебя на руках сколько смогу! Ты ведь сама говорила, что загубить свою жизнь впустую не есть мужество!

– Как бы не забавно это ни звучало из моих уст, но твое стремление воевать совершенно бесцельно… Гаррет… Я остаюсь сражаться лишь для того, чтобы защитить нечто важное для меня. Я не ищу ничего в грядущей битве, но я боюсь кое-что утратить…Спасение кое-чего очень ценного для меня, это не трата жизни впустую.

Она запнулась, и ее бледное от потери крови лицо зарделось:

– Гаррет, я не хочу тебя потерять.

– Я тоже не хочу тебя терять! – в отчаянии воскликнул рыцарь. – Открой решетку, Элмина! Мы встретим врага вместе! Ну открой же проклятую решетку, прошу!

– На тебя ложится обязанность рассказать миру, что случилось здесь, – спокойно ответила девушка. – Не бойся за меня, я не собираюсь умирать здесь. Позабыл? Меня ведь зовут Принцессой Меча. Сбереги ту ленту, что я повязала тебе на руку и… я не умру, пока ты ее мне не вернешь.

– Вот ты где! – раздался голос Алхазада за спиной Элмины. – Долго же я провозился с вашим капитаном, но теперь, ты – последний живой человек в замке. Готова к смерти?

– Пусть тебе поможет дух Фенриса, Гаррет! – сказала Элмина. – А теперь беги! Ты уже ничего не сможешь изменить.

Она обернулась к демону и выхватила меч, занимая оборонительную стойку. Переборов себя, и заставив подчиниться воле Элмины, Гаррет отвернулся и побежал в снежную пустошь.

– Я обещаю, я верну твою ленту, – прошептал он, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает ком.

– Это конец. – насмешливо заявил Алхазад. – Тебе не уйти. Ты благородна и прекрасна. Только посмотри! Я весь дрожу в предвкушении утехи.

Коридор залила яркая белая вспышка магического света…


	2. Глава 1 В поисках работы

**Глава один: В поисках работы**

Руди Ружнайт сидел в баре Адельхайдской гостиницы уставясь в свою кружку эля. На барной стойке поблескивала небольшая лужица выпивки, которую разлили старики, устроившиеся у бара по обе стороны от парня. Они весело обсуждали свои дела, громко чокались кружками, и их гомон ничем не выделялся среди шума этого оживленного города. Праздничное настроение царило сейчас во всем королевстве Адельхайде. Причиной радости было возвращение домой адельхайдской принцессы из далекой академии, где она изучала магию. В честь приезда ее высочества намечалась грандиозная ярмарка. И теперь каждый горожанин желал, чтобы заветный праздничный день скорее наступил. Однако радостное настроение окружающих лишь усиливало у Руди чувство собственной неполноценности и подавленности.

_«Я совершенно никому не нужен…» – _грустно размышлял парень, глядя на всколыхнувшийся в кружке напиток, когда мужчина, стоявший слева от него шлепнул ладонью по барной стойке и расхохотался чему-то услышанному.

Руди прибыл в Адельхайд всего час назад и, вообще-то, идти ему было совершенно некуда. Он не знал, что будет здесь делать. Похожая ситуация у него приключилась и несколько месяцев назад, когда его нанял Пифер – староста деревни Сёрф. В деревушке Руди не чувствовал себя как дома и заранее предполагал, что поселение окажется лишь временным пристанищем. Он не сдружился ни с кем из селян, и как оказалось, они не питали к парню теплых чувств. В этом Руди убедился, когда его сегодня утром выгнали из деревни и велели никогда не возвращаться. Селяне испугались его, все до единого в Сёрфе.

_«Он – чудовище! … Он вооружен ARMом!... Держись от нас подальше, и никогда не возвращайся!»_

А ведь оружие Руди спасло их, но для бездушных селян это факт утратил значение, когда они узрели ARM. Руди бросил взгляд на длинный чехол, прикрепленный к поясу, в котором хранилась его ручное орудие – ARM. Вообще-то для людей не являлось обычным делом владеть таким оружием - как считалось, в древние времена ARMы использовали металлические демоны, скитавшиеся по Филгае, и обладавшие силой, способной разрушить всю планету. Поэтому древние ARMы считались предвестниками несчастий. И теперь, самого Руди посчитали предвестником беды.

Непочатая кружка эля уже давно стояла перед ним, и Руди только сейчас поднес ее к губам и сделал глоточек. Но как только янтарная жидкость попала в рот, он тут же выпрыснул ее назад в кружку, закашлявшись. В свои пятнадцать лет, парнишка еще не успел попробовать алкоголь. Стоявший справа от него старик сильно хлопнул Руди по спине, да так, что часть эля вылилась из кружки на стойку, увеличивая уже разлитую там лужу.

– Что, дружок, крепкое пойло, а?

Руди обернулся к жизнерадостному старику, обратив внимание на его седую, слегка залитую выпивкой бороду, и беззубую улыбку. Парень выдавил из себя улыбку в ответ и молча кивнул головой.

– Как раз где-то в твоем возрасте я и попробовал эль впервые, – произнес старик, и повернулся назад к своему другу, – …и, как я говорил, мир был намного ярче…

Руди же повернулся к своему элю, и вновь уставился в янтарные глубины кружки. Старик общался с ним так же, как и все встречные: бросил несколько ничего не значащих слов незнакомому молодому человеку, которого видел мимолетом. Даже когда он станет старше и научится не реагировать так болезненно на чужие эмоции, Руди знал, что все равно не сможет отрицать всю боль бытия изгоем. Парнишка мечтал, чтобы хоть кто-то одарил его теплой улыбкой, которую можно получить лишь от настоящего друга.

Руди первым услышал, как распахнулась дверь бара. Обернувшись, он увидел мужчину среднего возраста в пыльной рабочей одежде. Вошедший быстро направился между столами, говоря пару слов каждому человеку, мимо кого проходил. Один за другим, все посетители встали, позабыв о своей выпивке. Веселое выражение на их лицах сменилось озадаченностью и тревогой. В баре воцарилась тишина, и между людьми проносился лишь тихий шепот, словно холодный сквозняк. Один за другим, почти все посетители вышли на улицу. Руди вопросительно поглядел на престарелую хозяйку заведения, стоявшую напротив него за стойкой. Ее взгляд был наполнен тревоги и беспокойства.

– Лучше бы тебе надеть свои доспехи, сынок, – произнес стоявший справа старик, похлопав его по плечу, – похоже, горожан призывают к оружию!

Старик поднялся со стула и направился к выходу, следуя за всеми остальными.

– Надеюсь, все хорошо, – прошептала хозяйка бара. Руди перевел взгляд на нее, – За последнее время тварей становится все больше и больше.

Парень печально глянул на дверь. Неужели снова придется это сделать? Неужели опять он поможет людям, несмотря на нерадостную перспективу снова быть выгнанным?

– Не пытайся переоценивать свои возможности, молодой человек, – взволнованно обратилась к нему женщина, – не в твоих силах кому-либо помочь.

Почему же не в силах? Правда, его сила приходится и его же проклятьем. Он не в состоянии помочь лишь самому себе.

Оставив на прилавке несколько гелла за эль, Руди поднялся и покинул Адельхайдскую гостиницу.

Небольшая толпа собралась у центральных ворот и Руди направился туда. Горожане кольцом окружили нескольких человек, и обратились во внимание. Стоящие позади люди поднимались на цыпочки стараясь получше рассмотреть и получше услышать о происходящем. Люди перешептывались и делились мнениями, от чего над толпой поднялся гул. Руди слышал, что кто-то пытается поведать всем о чем-то, но не может перекричать шум толпы. Парень прислушивался на ходу, однако, на таком расстоянии, слова говорящего тонули в людском гомоне. Подойдя к сборищу, он разглядел, что в центре мужчины приподняли вверх какую-то женщину с короткими черными волосами, перехваченными серой лентой и в ярко-розовое платье с узорами. Несмотря на ее милую внешность, ее лицо выражало огорчение. Подняв к губам сложенные рупором ладошки, она выкрикнула

– ПОСЛУШАЙТЕ!

Галдеж внезапно стих, и все взгляды устремились к говорившей.

– Так уже получше, – произнесла она и ее сильный голос без труда донесся до каждого из собравшихся. – хорошо, вы все собрались здесь потому что знаете, что нам не помешают лишние руки в помощь, или проще говоря, вы все слышали слухи о нападении в шахтах к северу отсюда. Если вы ищете работу – не расходитесь. Вас ждут немного гелла!

Несколько человек одобрительно загудели.

Руди совершенно не интересовало накопление капитала, он хотел найти лишь место, где можно остаться и поселиться , и совершенно не желал нового происшествия, вследствие которого его опять выгонят, но на этот раз уже из большого города. Парень оглядел стоявших рядом людей и едва не расплакался. Он не хотел стать для них «дурным знамением», наоборот, желал жить спокойно и мирно бок о бок с ними, ведь парень провел слишком много времени в изоляции от людей. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он раздумывал, уйти или нет.

– Землетрясение, которое вы все ощутили сегодня утром, серьезно усложнило работу моей команде в раскопках руин к северу от города…

Руди отвернулся и уставился на землю уйдя в собственные мысли. Сегодня утром он побывал в Ягодных Пещерах, куда отправился на помощь маленькому мальчику, который в одиночку убежал туда за травами, способными излечить больного отца. Но когда он сорвал священные ягоды, пещеру сильно всколыхнул подземный толчок. Руди даже представить себе не мог, что все королевство Адельхайд почувствует это землетрясение. Теперь парню стало стыдно за то, что его неумышленный поступок причинил убытки многим людям этим утром.

– … у нас не возникло бы столько проблем, если бы не тот факт, что при землетрясении большая часть моих наемников оказалась ранена, и рабочие не могут удержать натиск тварей, которых становится все больше. Именно поэтому я вас и собрала здесь. Но нам не нужны плохо экипированные люди: такие бойцы станут лишь…

Она пошатнулась – видимо, мужчины, державшие ее на своих плечах уже подустали. Шикнув на своих ассистентов, она продолжила:

– …такие бойцы станут лишь обузой. Вас соберут в команды, а затем разделят на группы. Эй, никаких возмущений! – выкрикнула она, указывая рукой на какого-то парня. – работа довольно-таки опасная, и с ней не справиться в одиночку! Для вашей и нашей безопасности необходимо работать группами. У вас есть полчаса на раздумья и подготовку припасов. Затем, все желающие собираются снова здесь. А потом…

Она снова пошатнулась и вскрикнула:

– АЙ! Черт побери, да смотрите же, что вы делаете!.. извиняюсь. А затем вас разделят на команды. Еще раз повторюсь, если вы плохие бойцы, лучше не впутывайтесь. Я, Эмма, закончила!

С этими словами она резко исчезла из вида, видимо, ассистенты все-таки уронили ее. Мужчины начали расходиться, буравя друг друга взглядами, словно хищники вокруг лакомого куска мяса. Руди зарабатывал себе на жизнь, нанимаясь то на одну, то на другую работу и уже привык действовать в одиночку, что было не всегда легко. Поэтому, он не мог понять, почему же сейчас все желающие настолько стремились работать в одиночку, особенно после того как им поведали о необходимости работать сообща. Парень ничего не знал о раскопках, про которые говорила эта Эмма, но он понял что там отнюдь не безопасно.Ягоднаяпещеравозле деревни Сёрф прекрасно свидетельствовала о том, что Филгая становится опасным миром. Именно там Руди и пришлось воспользоваться своим ARMом, чтобы спасти человеческие жизни.

Толпа постепенно поредела: кто-то направился за своим снаряжением, кто-то не решился принять предложение Эммы и ушел по своим делам, а Руди так и остался стоять на месте, погрузившись в свои мысли. Сейчас у него в запасе оставалось несколько магазинов с большим запасом патронов. Большую часть боезапаса ему посчастливилось найти в одном из темных закоулков Ягодной пещеры, где их кто-то потерял более тысячи лет назад. Также в запасе у Руди все еще оставалось целебные ягоды. А иных запасов ему и не требовалось. Парня сейчас мучил лишь один вопрос: попробовать ли устроиться в Адельхайде, или отправиться на раскопки со всеми остальными бойцами. Он видел, что из всех собравшихся оказался самым младшим, однако его сила могла пригодиться людям… Рискнуть, и направиться с ними, чтобы снова попробовать защитить человеческие жизни? Когда Эмма говорила, что ей необходима помощь, она произвела немного легкомысленное впечатление. Мужчина, вызвавший всех посетителей из бара, делал это намного серьезнее и строже чем Эмма. Но, возможно, она умеет правильно организовать людей?

Приняв для себя окончательное решение, Руди развернулся и пошагал к оружейной лавке. Если ему и придется опять прийти кому-нибудь на помощь, либо защищать себя, люди увидят, что он вооружен ARMом, и снова испугаются и возненавидят его. Поэтому меч в личном арсенале будет не лишним.

_«Наверное,_ _она говорила о гробнице Лолитии…»_– размышлялДжек Ван Бурейс, скрестив руки на груди, стоя у ворот Адельхайда. Вокруг расходилась толпа. Желавшие присоединиться к Эмме направлялись собирать вещи. У Джека на память о ночном рейде в Храм Воспоминаний осталось несколько шишек и синяков. К счастью ему удалось избежать серьезных травм и не покалечиться. Авантюрист уже давно научился игнорировать боль… так же как и не давать воспоминаниям о прошлом вновь всплыть в сознании.

– Неплохо бы отправиться с ними, как думаешь, Ханпан? – задал вопрос Джек, слегка приоткрыв полу своего плаща и отодвинув внутренний карман. Маленький грызун высунул свою голову и посмотрел на Джека умным взглядом и подергал носом.

– Я уверен, ты можешь найти то, что ищешь, – ответил ветряной мышь тоненьким писклявым голоском, с нотками придирчивости, – но ведь ты же слышал, что произнесла Эльфийская запись в Храме Воспоминаний. Если это гробница Лолитии, или что там еще, мы должны отнестись к этому немного серьезней, как считаешь?

– Ты говоришь, прям как моя мамочка, – раздраженно парировал Джек, закрывая плащ, – Все с нами будет отлично. И я думаю, мы можем найти _это_ там…

– _Сила, Могущество, _– пропищал Ханпан, его голосок приглушил застегнутый плащ, – я уверен что, все мои попытки остановить тебя, так и не пробьются сквозь твою твердолобость. Вооружен ты неплохо, но вот едой и припасами обзавестись стоит. У нас всего полчаса.

– Вот именно, _всего_полчаса, – резюмировал Джек, направляясь в сторону городской рыночной площади, – эх, Ханпан, ты должен больше верить в меня.

– Ага, удачи! Попробуй теперь одолеть целую орду покупателей в лавках, – съехидничал Ханпан, – не забывай, они все штурмуют рынок с той же целью, что и ты.

Джек опустил руки в карманы, и жестокая улыбка тронула его губы.

– Я ведь мастер Молниеносных Ударов.

– Твой Молниеносный Удар также скор, как и подъем с кровати старца ранним утром, – снова подколол его Ханпан, – давай, поторапливайся уже!

– Ладно, Ладно, – раздраженно пробурчал Джек. – Черт побери, ты иногда бываешь вообще невыносим…

Как только Эмма окончила свое выступление, люди торопливо разошлись. Однако юная девушка продолжала спокойно стоять на месте, совершенно не привлекая ничьего внимания. Сесилия Адельхайдская поняла, что никто из собравшихся так и не признал в ней свою принцессу. За годы, проведенные в Аббатстве Куран она сильно изменилась. Однако даже несмотря на это обстоятельство, толика досады не покидала ее.

_«Раскопки… Интересно, что же они там ищут?»_

_ «Дитя» _–позвал ее голос внутри сознания. Наклонив голову, она напрягла слух, хотя это было совершенно излишне, ведь она не могла услышать ушами то, что говорил ее Хранитель Столдарк. Его слова просто проносились в ее голове. На этот раз зов Хранителя совершенно не напугал ее, как это произошло день назад. Сейчас, не вовремя, всплыла любопытная мысль о том, что же чувствовала ее мать, когда точно так же впервые услышала зов Хранителей.

_«Дитя, твоя судьба – объединиться с этими наемниками, но помни, что это станет решающим событием в твоем путешествии.»_

_«Моем путешествии?»_ – мысленно переспросила Сесилия, бросая взгляды на лица прохожих и прикидывая, могли ли горожане увидеть, что она разговаривает сама с собой, или узнать в юной девушке, маленькую дочь короля, которую обожал весь город.

_ «Твое путешествие продолжается и имя ему Жизнь,» –_ пояснил Столдарк, – _«она течет в определенном направлении, так же, как и речной поток устремляется к океану. В твоей власти принять решение в этот день, но это оно может стать как лучшим, так и наихудшим в твоей жизни» _

_«Я не понимаю…» – _мысленно отозвалась Сесилия. Если бы эта фраза слетела с ее губ, то она несла бы умоляющую интонацию, – _«ты говоришь, что я могу присоединиться к людям, которые отправятся на раскопки?»_

_ «Ты не в силах осознать все свое могущество, Дитя, но только тебе решать, когда применить свою СИЛУ.»_

Сесилия продолжала разглядывать проходящих мимо кандидатов в наемники. Каждый из них выглядел решительным, надменным и крайне самоуверенным. Девушка хитро усмехнулась, никто не знал, о ее магических способностях. Во всей Филгае этот талант считался крайне редким. Для этих людей она могла стать лучиком света во тьме.

_«Я торопилась домой, чтобы скорее свидеться с папой и приехала слишком рано, и до сих пор меня так никто и не узнал…если, все же, это моя судьба, может действительно стоит отправиться с ними.» – _ее губки растянулись в улыбке, когда идея окончательно сформировалась. Вместо унылых прогулок по саду в замке, можно было с головой окунуться в яркие приключения и вместе с храбрыми наемниками защищать от монстров людей Эммы. А еще в голову ворвалась новая озорная мысль, удивлявшая своей дерзостью – превзойти сильных мужчин в сражениях.

_ «Но Столдарк, эта пещера… Почему это событие настолько важно в моей судьбе?»_

_«Потому, что Все началось с Лолитии, Дитя.»_

_«Лолития?» – _Сесилия задумалась, – _«Ты имеешь ввиду далекое прошлое… Но что это значит для меня?»_

Ответа не последовало

_«Столдарк?»_

Хранитель ушел. Сесилия громко вздохнула. Столдарк исчезал из ее сознания также внезапно, как и появлялся. К этому она уже успела привыкнуть.

_«Все началось с Лолитии..» – _задумалась девушка, – _«похоже, у меня нет выбора». _

Застегнув дорожный плащ-накидку, она отправилась в сторону рынка. Кто знает, может в городе появился достойный внимания чародей, у которого можно выучить новое заклинание…

С радостными мыслями Руди шагал к месту сбора, периодически бросая взгляды на новенький меч, подвешенный у левого бедра. Когда он купил оружие, заплатив все свои сбережения, оружейник отдал ему в качестве подарка и ножны. Когда парень приладил их к поясу слева и опустил меч, получился великолепный противовес чехлу с ARMом, висевшему у правого бедра. Теперь Руди укомплектовался как следует. У ворот уже собралось большинство желающих, и Эмма как раз скомандовала одному из своих ассистентов снова поднять ее на плечи.

Руди занял место там же, где и ранее, не влезая в толпу, хотя и чувствовал с мечом себя куда более уверенно. Теперь он может обойтись и без ARMа и не навлечь на себя людскую ненависть и страх. Правда, Руди не знал, насколько он окажется полезным с мечом в руках. Особо искусным фехтовальщиком он себя не считал.

– Так! – начала свою речь Эмма, поднявшись над толпой. Парень, державший ее оступился, и пошатнулся, пытаясь обрести равновесие. Емма опасно покачнулась вперед, но ухватившись за голову своего незадачливого ассистента, все же сумела удержаться.

– Так! – снова произнесла она уже более раздраженным голосом. – Похоже, уже собралось большинство желающих. Великолепно! Пещеры находятся на Север отсюда, и туда примерно около часу пути. Мы отправимся туда все вместе.

– А как же насчет групп? – выкрикнул пожилой мужчина, и Эмма недовольно махнула рукой.

– Я только начала говорить, не забегайте вперед, – осадила она, – я разобью вас на группы в соответствии с вашими способностями и умениями. Как говорит пословица, встречают по одежке. Давайте посмотрим…

Руди услышал горестный вздох ассистента, державшего Эмму на плечах: хотя здесь и не было огромной толпы, но отбор команд мог надолго затянуться.

– Мне нужен опытный мечник. Есть среди вас такой?

Несколько человек подняли руки. Один из них вытянул руку выше всех, умудрившись сделать это с показной ленцой и вяло помахал из стороны в сторону. Руди посчитал такой жест показной самоуверенностью, и совсем не удивился, когда Эмма тыкнула рукой в сторону того человека.

– Ты, как тебя зовут?

– Джек, – ответил мужчина. К Руди он стоял боком: высокий, выше большинства как минимум на голову. Длинные, каштановые с золотистым волосы увязаны в хвостик, свисавший поверх воротника длинного плаща. На губах мужчины играла хищная ухмылка.

– Джек, – произнесла Эмма, продолжая осматривать толпу, – выносливый, бесстрашный воин, так?

– Конечно, мэм, – небрежно ответил он, улыбка не покидала его губ.

– В битвах участвовал?

– Естественно.

– Сколько лет опыта?

– Очень и очень много.

Руди заметил, как некоторые мужчины от этих слов брезгливо закатили глаза.

– Ты выглядишь довольно сильным, поэтому тебе в компаньоны поставим кого-нибудь помоложе, – справедливо решила она, и Руди усмехнулся, увидев, как сразу же скис Джек.

Эмма снова вытянула руку, указывая на девушку в толпе, которую Руди до этого почему-то не заметил. Хотя ее великолепные золотые волосы и чистенький белый дорожный плащ-накидка выделялись посреди толпы взрослых и неопрятных мужчин.

–Ты, ум… ты уверена, что желаешь присоединиться к нам?

Руди невольно залюбовался девушкой. Вопрос Эммы отразил на ее лице волнение и обиду.

– Конечно уверена! – ответила она приятным звонким голоском. – Меня зовут… Кэтрин!

Парень любовался как в свете Солнца блестят волосы незнакомки и как нежно и сладко звучит ее голосок.

– Тогда ладно... – согласилась Эмма, однако Джек с недовольным лицом вытянул руку вверх. Руди громко усмехнулся – видимо перспектива работать в паре со слабой, девчонкой отнюдь не обрадовала Джека. Однако тут же, будто услышав парня, Эмма указала рукой на него и окружающие обратили взгляды на Руди. Его улыбка мигом исчезла.

– Ты, – произнесла Эмма.

Она застала парня врасплох, и он начал озираться вокруг, однако в этот раз именно он оказался «жертвой». Руди прекрасно понимал, что все будут собраны в группы, но он совершенно не был готов к тому, что вот так вот окажется в центре внимания всей толпы. Вместо ответа, парень вопросительно указал на себя пальцем, и Эмма утвердительно кивнула головой.

– Пропустите, паренька, ребята, – она даже не спросила его имени.

– А может мы все-таки будем работать поодиночке… – разочарованно буркнул Джек.

– Я сказала _никаких_ возражений! – оборвала его Эмма.

Руди взглянул на Кэтрин и Джека, но они стояли понурив головы. Оба были далеко не в восторге, что из всех желающих именно они достались в напарники друг другу. Неуверенным шагом Руди неуклюже пробрался сквозь толпу в центр. Казалось, каждый из собравшихся насмехался над ним. Парень еще не чувствовал себя полностью окрылившимся мужчиной, но чувство собственного достоинства у него уже сформировалось. Однако сейчас он был слишком взволнован, чтобы вспомнить о своей гордости. Его не беспокоило множество новых, незнакомых людей, окружавших его. Причиной волнения был ARM, покоившийся в чехле у правого бедра. Парень ни на секунду не забывал о своем страшном оружии, и, ему казалось, что каждая секунда приближает тот самый момент, когда эти люди раскроют его тайну.

Добравшись до своих новых напарников, Руди остановился рядом. Все трое критично оглядели друг друга, и парень едва не расхохотался, от того контраста, который они втроем составляли. Один – матерый искатель приключений, около тридцати лет. Вторая – симпатичная девушка лет шестнадцати-семнадцати. Видимо, самая неудачная пара для битвы. Единственное, что было у них одинаково – это взгляды, которыми они одаривали друг друга.

– И что же ты можешь? – скептично спросил у Кэтрин Джек, скрестив руки на груди, – Отвесить пощечину своему противнику?

– Вообще-то я – маг, – с достоинством ответила Кэтрин, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не съехидничать. И перевела свое внимание на Руди – Видимо, ты путешествуешь по миру в поисках лучшей судьбы. И почему у тебя волосы перехвачены лентой?

– Эй, мы же не знаем твоего… – вмешался Джек

– Извини, Я не знаю, даже как тебя зовут, – перебила авантюриста Кэтрин. Джек бросил лишь испепеляющий взгляд на девушку. Руди моргнул, он оказался совершенно растерян кого же из новых напарников слушать.

– Руди, – наконец представился он, и замявшись, приветственно протянул руку. –Рад знакомству.

– Очень хорошо, Руди, – мягко пожала его ладонь девушка, – меня зовут Кэтрин.

– Черт, – пробурчал Джек, – я собирался на поиски приключений, и что я получил? Работу няньки?

– Я могу постоять за себя в битве. – спокойно ответила Кэтрин. – Довожу до твоего сведения, что в своем классе я лучше всех овладела заклятьем лечения...

– А что умеешь ты, малыш? – спросил у Руди Джек, перебивая Кэтрин. Она так и не успела закончить свое предложение и гневно сузила глаза.

Руди несколько секунд беспомощно смотрел на Джека, а затем перевел взгляд на свой новенький меч:

– Ух… ну вот это.

– Прекрасно, – пробубнил Джек, – просто великолепно…

– Не будь таким занудой. Покажешь ему пару приемчиков, когда выйдем из города! – донесся приглушенный писклявый голос и Джек с оконфуженным лицом закрутил головой туда-сюда, приложив руки к плащу. Однако голос не умолкал, – да брось, ты же всегда хотел найти себе ученика. Говорил, что тоскуешь по прошлому… АЙ!

Джек хлопнул рукой по груди и нервно улыбнулся, глядя на Руди и Кэтрин. Они лишь удивленно взирали на своего нового компаньона, носившего, как оказалось «говорящий» плащ.

– Ну, ладно… сделаем так: если ты станешь для **нас** и Кэтрин слишком тяжелой обузой, я просто попрошу тебя покинуть команду и отправиться восвояси, ясно?

– Ясно, – ответил Руди, не сводя глаз с плаща Джека, откуда только что донесся голос.

– Правильно говорить: «для меня и Кэтрин», – назидательно заявила девушка

– …что?

– Правильно надо говорить: «станешь для меня и Кэтрин», а не «станешь для нас и Кэтрин».

– Ты серьезно, мисс всезнайка?

Кэтрин лишь молча глядела на Джека.

– Ты собираешься придираться к моей речи всю дорогу до раскопок? – раздраженно вопросил он.

– Извини, но это у меня привычка, – усмехнулась она в ответ.

– Ага… ладно, напомни пожалуйста, откуда ты у нас?

– Из Аббатства Куран, – ответила Кэтрин. Руди изучал ее взглядом, восхищаясь непринужденным манерам девушки.

– О, постой! Адельхайдская принцесса вроде тоже учится там. Ты ее знаешь?

Кэтрин вновь улыбнулась:

– Я встречала ее пару раз.

– А как насчет тебя, малыш? – обратился Джек к Руди, погруженного в свои мысли, – откуда ты у нас?

Руди уже хотел было сказать «ниоткуда», но Эмма снова призвала всех ко вниманию.

– Внимание, ребята! Выдвигаемся! – распорядилась она. Теперь уже все участники оказались разбиты на группы по три человека, и маленькие отряды двинулись к воротам, оживленно гомоня.

– Руди, Кэтрин, – обратился к товарищам Джек, шагая к воротам, – переходим к самому интересному, а?

Его голос не блестел особой радостью и энтузиазмом.

– Я уверена, что после первой нашей совместной битвы, ты заговоришь намного веселее. – произнесла Кэтрин, идущая позади авантюриста.

– Ну-ну, – с издевкой молвил Джек. Они подошли к воротам, где уже выстроились зеваки. Кэтрин показалось, что горожане глядят на них с тревогой и толикой презрения.

– Руди… Я правильно твое имя запомнил? Как думаешь, малыш, каким образом ей удается не запачкать свой белоснежный плащик? Ведь после дорожной пыли он должен был стать бурым, как картофелина.

– Должно быть она использует магию, – тихо ответил Руди, пожимая плечами, – может она чистит его заклятьями.

Джек косо глянул на Руди и помотал головой. У парня сложилось впечатление, что авантюрист ожидал от него совсем не такого ответа.

– Ладно, время покажет, малыш.


	3. Глава 2 Гробница Лолитии

**Глава два: Гробница Лолитии. Начало.**

Переход до пещер не занял слишком много времени, в отличии от распределения желающих в группы по трое. К месту назначения люди добрались на небольших колесницах оснащенных личным изобретением Эммы, которое она скромно так и назвала «мотором Эммы».

На месте раскопок Руди увидел то, чего совершенно не представлял. В отличие от Ягодной Пещеры, вход в руины выглядел грандиозным – перед воротами высился целый строй колонн и столбов. Видимо, в древние времена, это было почитаемым и крайне важным местом. Взгляд на ворота поверг парня в благоговейный трепет, почувствовав что впервые с детских лет в нем пробудилось непреодолимое желание скорее исследовать новое место.

_«Интересно, а бывал ли дедушка в подобных местах»_ - подумал Руди, выпрыгивая из колесницы. Кэтрин и Джек спрыгнули вслед за ним, и авантюрист, зарычав ударил ногой по металлическому корпусу.

– Надеюсь, она не собирается заставить нас ехать назад на этих колымагах, – недовольно заявил он, – больше за рычаги этой штуки я никогда в жизни не сяду, уж будьте уверенны.

– Тогда я поведу в следующий раз, – не очень любезным тоном предложила Кэтрин, – может, у меня возникнет меньше трудностей, чем у тебя.

– Погоди, погоди, не кипятись, – Джек поднял вверх руки, шутливо показывая свою капитуляцию, – ты будешь пытаться по-другому жать на кнопки, или как?

– Нет, сэр, всего лишь буду вести машину так, как надо, и не стану пытаться заставить ее ехать так, как она ехать абсолютно не способна.

Лицо Джека охватили какие-то подозрения.

– И тебе обязательно напускать на себя такую загадочность?

– А тебе обязательно корчить из себя высокомерного грубияна?

– Да ладно, – примирительно буркнул Джек и обернулся к толпе наемников, которые уже окружили Эмму. – Чем быстрее мы здесь закончим, тем быстрее я получу свои гелла.

– Действительно, – фыркнула Кэтрин, и обратила свое внимание на Руди. –Последний раз я сталкивалась с подобным Джеку человеком лишь в детстве, и по правде говоря, не слишком об этом жалею.

Руди пропустил мимо ушей последнюю ее фразу и неловко потупил взор от ее взгляда. Казалось, она ждала ответа и Руди неопределенно пожал плечами.

– А я смотрю, ты не особо разговорчив?

– Стараюсь все держать в себе, – пробормотал он.

– Да, я заметила.

Они остановились позади Джека, не особо желая общаться с ним. Эмма как раз поднялась на несколько ступеней, ведущих ко входу в руины и замахала руками, привлекая внимание собравшихся.

– Внимание, задача такова: землетрясение высвободило целую орду монстров из какой-то неизвестной части гробницы и они заполонили практически все место раскопок. Ваша задача – очистить подземелья, чтобы мои люди смогли продолжить работы. Оплату вы все получите по возвращению в Адельхайд.

– А где же гарантии, что мы вообще получим деньги? – недовольно спросил какой-то мужчина.

– Деньги-деньги-деньги, ну почему, это единственное, что вас беспокоит? – Эмма драматично закатила глаза. – Джапето выдаст вам письма с моей печатью, по которым вы и получите свое вознаграждение. Он будет ждать вас снаружи. Но если хоть кто-то припрется к нему до того, как работа будет выполнена, я…

– Извините, – обратилась Кэтрин, подняв руку. Все обернулись к ней.

– Что? – с легким раздражением спросила Эмма.

– А что вы здесь раскапываете? – спросила девушка, – это как-то связано с фестивалем?

– Кое-что, дорогуша, вам знать не положено. Вашей задачей является: во-первых, держаться подальше от ветхих и ненадежных переходов, а во-вторых, устранить всех монстров, которых встретите. Для получения своих денег, ничего иного от вас не требуется.

Кэтрин согласно кивнула, однако Руди заметил на ее лице какое-то подозрение.

Эмма повернулась к двум массивным дверным створкам. Двое ее помощников уже стояли по обе стороны, ухватившись за ручки.

–Готовы, ребята? – спросила она. Оба ассистента кивнули в ответ, но их жесты выглядели вымученными и нервными. Эмма проигнорировала их эмоции и развела пальцами. Помощники потянули створки и начали раздвигать их в стороны.

Словно яростная стая хищников, наемники ломанулись в открытые ворота, на ходу выхватывая свое оружие, как будто всю жизнь только и мечтали атаковать логово монстров. Джек обернулся к двоим своим напарникам, картинно поднимая глаза к небу:

– Пускай пешки ходят первыми, верно?

– Вполне, – согласилась Кэтрин.

После того, как вся толпа исчезла в глубинах гробницы, Джек повел Руди и Кэтрин по ступеням к воротам. Когда они проходили мимо Эммы, она бросила фразу авантюристу:

– Удачи, Джек, – в ее тоне слышалась откровенная симпатия.

– Да, благодарю. – кивнул он.

– Поверь в своих напарников, – произнесла Кэтрин, – ты будешь удивлен, когда увидишь, что я и Руди намного опытнее, чем кажемся.

– Уже поверил, – пробурчал Джек, чем вызвал лишь усмешку у Кэтрин.

_«Должно быть, она пытается сокрыть тот факт, что Лолития здесь» _– размышлял Джек. – _«А может, она до конца и не уверена.»_

– Эй, Ханпан, – тихонько шепнул авантюрист, взобравшись по ступеням, – как думаешь, мы оставим этих двоих где-нибудь, а сами пойдем взглянуть на Лолитию?

– Абсолютно нет! – возразил ветряной мышь из кармана, – Ты ведь считаешь, что от них тебе не будет помощи в битве, так почему же ты не подумал, что вдвоем у них нет никаких шансов на выживание?

– Я согласен, успокойся, – осторожно шепнул в ответ Джек, стараясь, чтобы его не услышали спутники, – Но если мы все же найдем что-то, заслуживающее внимания… может сразу и уйдем своей дорогой, а?

– Как пожелаешь, пустоголовый, – надменно заявил Ханпан, – правда, от Эммы ты тогда уж точно никакой оплаты не получишь.

– Ой, ты прав…

– С кем ты разговариваешь? – поинтересовалась идущая сзади Кэтрин, и Джек подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

– Святые небеса! Никогда больше не подкрадывайся ко мне!

– Я слышала, как кто-то говорил с тобой, – продолжала натиск Кэтрин, – кто это?

– Никто, крошка, это тебе просто почудилось.

Как раз в этот момент они перешли порог руин. Впереди абсолютно никого из вбежавших ранее уже не виднелось. Все вокруг окутывала мертвая тишина. Если битвы где-то и велись, то, видимо, далеко впереди. Джека это спокойствие лишь насторожило.

– Я знаю, что ты с кем-то разговаривал. А теперь, скажи…

– Помолчи секунду, малыш, – цыкнул Джек, подняв ладонь вверх, показывая жестом о необходимости сохранять тишину.

– Малыш? Это же я, Кэтрин, с тобой разговариваю, а не Руди!

– Да, да, да, Кэтрин. Только пожалуйста, умолкните.

Кэтрин фыркнула, но Джек совершенно не обращал на нее внимания. Руди молча оглядывал пещеру и прошептал лишь одно:

– Как тихо.

– Это меня как раз и настораживает, – шепнул в ответ Джек, – будьте начеку!

Авантюрист смотрел, как Руди неуклюже вытащил из ножен меч, а Кэтрин достала откуда-то из плаща магический жезл. Критично оглядев своих спутников, Джек приказал:

– Если начнется твориться что-то жуткое, я сам разберусь с происходящим.

Он ожидал от Кэтрин очередной подколки или негодования в ответ, однако она согласно кивнула. Лицо девушки стало серьезным и сосредоточенным. Авантюрист медленно и беззвучно вытащил свой меч и первым ступил в мрачный коридор подземелья. Где-то впереди плясал огонек факелов, но он освещал лишь маленький участок подземелья.

– _Гайд_, – шепнула заклятье Кэтрин, и верхушка ее жезла внезапно засветилась, осветив участок вокруг. Стены и высокий потолок поражали воображение своей колоссальностью. Вдоль коридора с арочными сводами протянулись ряды колонн. Когда глаза искателей приключений привыкли к тусклому свету, они увидели, что окружены крупными страшными зверями. За все годы своих скитаний в качестве «ловца удачи» Джек никогда не видел таких. Высотой существа достигали девяти футов, практически полностью, за исключением черных лап, их толстые туши покрывали перья. На путешественников глядело множество пар черных глаз-бусинок и щелкали мощные клювы. Джек решил, что это какие-то птицы, однако, одно из них заревело на него львиным ревом.

– Айпелосы! – вскрикнула Кэтрин и взмахнула жезлом в одного из зверей, окруживших их. Каскад пламени сорвался с оружия девушки и ударил в грудь монстра, откидывая его назад. Джек рефлекторно прикрыл ладонью лицо от нестерпимого жара магического заряда пролетевшего рядом, и заметил, что один из зверей уже мчится на него, занося клюв для удара. Быстро упав на колено, авантюрист откатился в сторону, как раз вовремя уходя от удара мощного клюва.

С ужасом Джек увидел, что этот же зверь замахивается клювом на Кэтрин и в следующий момент размозжит девушке голову. Смертоносный клюв понесся вперед и как будто наткнулся на невидимую стену и тут же посреди воздуха в стороны разошлись круги света. Магический барьер, который установила вокруг себя девушка, отбросил существо на земь, и оно заревело от боли. Вскочив на ноги, Джек повернулся к новому противнику.

Позади стоял Руди, сжимая меч обоими руками и отмахиваясь от наседавшего на него айпелоса. О контратаке не могло быть и речи. Парнишка едва успевал отбивать мечом острый клюв, который так и норовил угодить ему в голову. Удивительно, но пареньку удавалось держать удар, несмотря на силу монстра, во много превышавшую человеческую.

– Руди, падай! – выкрикнул авантюрист и рванул на помощь напарнику. Оглянувшись, Руди увидел, что к нему мчится Джек с занесенным мечом, и сразу же рухнул на спину. Айпелос по инерции подался вперед, выхватив меч парня из его рук клювом, и пытаясь лапой раздавить свою жертву. В долю мгновения блеснуло лезвие Джека.

Молниеносную атаку авантюриста даже не возможно было уловить взглядом. Однако, когда тот повернулся, бездыханный айпелос уже начинал заваливаться. Руди едва успел откатиться в сторону, чтобы не оказаться придавленным мертвой тушей чудовища. Парень, тяжело дыша, снизу вверх глянул на своего спасителя широко раскрытыми глазами:

– Спасибо.

В следующий момент новая вспышка пламени озарила пещеру, и последний айпелос испустил предсмертный рык. Кэтрин, даже не запыхавшись, спокойно оглядывала место сражения. Джек изумленно уставился на девушку. Затем, воткнув меч в земляной пол, авантюрист несколько раз тихонько похлопал в ладоши.

– Кажется, я недооценил тебя, – произнес Джек, закончив аплодировать. – с тебя не скатилось ни капельки пота, а ведь ты уложила аж нескольких зверюг.

– Это так, но я еще поплачусь позже, – с улыбкой ответила девушка. –Использование магии вызывает у меня жуткий голод.

Руди выдернул свой меч из пасти поверженного монстра и спрятал оружие в ножны. Джек наблюдал, как парнишка отряхивается, и посчитал, что бедняга здесь совершенно не в своей тарелке. Казалось, что парень на многое способен, но почему-то боится показать себя во всей красе.

– Не плохо, но эти зверюги, айпелосы, так ты их назвала?

Кэтрин кивнула.

– Так вот, эти айпелосы съедят тебя, если ты не предпримешь никаких мер, кроме парирования их ударов. Обязательно нужно и немного контратаковать. – произнес Джек, бурно жестикулируя. Руди лишь внимательно смотрел и слушал.

– Преподноси своим врагам сюрпризы. Делай обманные выпады. Заставь их поверить, что нападешь прямо, а сам атакуй боковым ударом.

Руди кивнул, и опустил глаза, шаркая ботинком по полу.

– Извини.

– Слушай, ты ведь сейчас все еще жив, верно? Поэтому не извиняйся. Просто старайся не высовываться без особой надобности и прикрывать нам тылы.

Джек старался говорить как можно мягче, однако видел, что Руди практически полностью скис. Он только лишь кратко кивал в ответ и тяжко вздыхал.

_«Наверное, мне нужно поработать над своим умением вести конструктивную критику»_ – подумал Джек и чуть не рассмеялся, представив как эту мысль прокомментировал бы Ханпан.

После стычки у входа в руины, трое напарников встретили очень мало монстров. Кэтрин шагала в основном молча, отвечая лишь тогда, когда к ней обращались. Сейчас она с нетерпением ждала, когда же Столдарк снова заговорит с ней, подскажет ей что делать дальше. Однако Хранитель не появлялся.

Трио вошло в высокий арочный вход и они оказались в огромном высоком зале, освещенном факелами на стенах. На стенах целыми этажами размещались узкие переходы-уступы с лестницами, ведущими вверх, частично заваленные камнями. На самом верху впереди виднелась дверь. Однако, лестница, ведущая с первого этажа, оказалась завалена валунами сверху, и поднявшись по ней невозможно было перебраться на сам переход.

– Ого! – изумилась Кэтрин. – Какой огромный зал!

– Точно, – согласился Джек, топнув ботинком. – И как же нам подняться наверх?

Они начали внимательно осматривать лестницы и уступы. Однако лестница с завалом наверху оказалась единственной.

– У меня есть взрывчатка, – тихо произнес Руди, – Я могу взорвать валуны там.

Кэтрин поглядела на первый уступ, куда указывал Руди. Если он сумеет взорвать завал, то они смогут подняться вверх.

– А ты не взорвешь весь уступ вместе с завалами?

Руди покачал головой.

– Ну ладно, малыш, – произнес Джек, одобрительно хлопнув его по спине, – валяй!

От дружеского хлопка авантюриста, Руди подался вперед и едва не поперхнулся. Парень молча направился к стене, взобрался на валявшиеся внизу камни и по ним вскарабкался к лестнице.

– Молчаливый парнишка, а? – тихим голосом обратился Джек к Кэтрин. Девушка недоверчиво глянула на авантюриста. Ей было абсолютно неясно, пытается ли он в очередной раз высмеять Руди либо ее, или действительно хочет побеседовать серьезно.

– Да, – наконец ответила она.

Руди, тем временем, как раз преодолел уже половину расстояния по лестнице.

– Не кажется ли тебе, что он довольно молод для «ловца удачи»? – произнес Джек. – Ему ведь не больше шестнадцати.

Убрав с лица прядь волос, Кэтрин заявила:

– Вообще-то мне самой сегодня исполнилось семнадцать.

– Что?

– Сегодня мой день рожденья.

– Ты говоришь, семнадцать?

– Да.

– О… я действительно заделался нянькой.

– И после нашей первой битвы, ты продолжаешь верить, что возишься с детьми?

Джек одарил ее вымученной улыбкой, но на лице все еще оставался осадок разочарования:

– Нет, теперь я знаю, что ты можешь за себя постоять. Вот только я теперь начинаю чувствовать себя ужасно старым.

– Зато ты намного опытнее нас, – попыталась утешить его девушка.

Руди положил что-то под камни на самой верхушке лестницы, а затем очень быстро спустился вниз, спрыгнул с камней и помчался к своим напарникам.

– Наверное он сейчас скажет «в укрытие», – предположила Кэтрин и побежала ко входу. Когда они все втроем спрятались за стеной, Джек прошептал:

– Эй, крошка…

_ «Кэтрин»_

– Да, да, Кэтрин… с днем рожденья тебя!

Громоподобный взрыв сотряс стены зала и из входа вылетели каменные осколки, за которыми выползло густое облако пыли. Все трое упали на земь и прикрыли головы руками. Как только пыль осела, прокашлявшись, все трое переглянулись. Кэтрин усмехнулась Джеку:

– Спасибо за поздравление, – сказала она, отряхивая ставшие серыми волосы.

Руди молча поднялся и направился назад в зал. Джек и Кэтрин последовали за ним, предполагая, какая колоссальная разруха сейчас предстанет пред их глазами. Джек не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел все еще целый уступ вверху.

– Взрыв был такой, будто тут разворотило пол-зала, – усмехнулся авантюрист, – а ты всего лишь удалил камни.

Руди кивнул, вытаскивая небольшой черный шар из своего ранца – маленькую бомбу. Однако, казалось, что она была немного переделана. Кэтрин присмотрелась к взрывчатке и ее глаза внезапно увеличились.

– Да это же Устройство! – восхитилась она, осторожно прикоснувшись к черной гладкой поверхности бомбы на ладони парня, – очень немногие люди могут воспользоваться их настоящей силой.

Джек непонятливо глядел на них и наконец возмутился:

– Чего?

– Устройства – это специальные приспособления, которые могут духовно синхронизоваться с их владельцем, – пояснила Кэтрин. – И они намного мощнее, чем их обычные аналоги. Руди просто управлял силами Устройства, с которым он нашел «общий язык» и которое заложил на уступе.

Джек снова усмехнулся

– Ну?

– Тут есть доля магии, – продолжила Кэтрин. – Устройства можно узнать по их ауре.

Джек поглядел на бомбу, а затем перевел сомнительный взгляд на девушку:

– Я не вижу здесь никакой а-у-р-ы.

Кэтрин звонко рассмеялась.

– Конечно не видишь, ты ведь не маг.

Джек помотал головой. Девушка улыбалась, его реакция ее явно развеселила.

Руди спрятал бомбу назад в ранец и направился к лестнице. Авантюрист и девушка-маг направились вслед за ним. Они перешли к следующей лестнице на втором этаже, однако на третьем этаже пути вверх не оказалось.

– Тут нет лестницы, – констатировала Кэтрин, – Лестница находится на переходе напротив.

– Обожаю гробницы, наподобие этой, – заявил Джек, осматривая маршрут, по которому можно будет добраться до противоположного перехода. – Единственный путь вверх, это – вниз, вот и все дела.

– Ты думаешь, спрыгивать на переход внизу будет безопасно? – тревожно спросила Кэтрин.

– Конечно. Раз-два, и никаких проблем, – беспечно заявил Джек. – Ведь по-другому на нижний переход мы никак не попадем. Видите: с лестницы туда не перелезть.

Джек провел пальцем вдоль всего маршрута, который он уже выработал, указав на дальний конец зала.

– Да, вижу, – невесело произнесла она, – похоже, кроме как спрыгивать с перехода на переход, у нас не остается другого выбора.

– Да не забивай свою прекрасную головку, «принцесса», – усмехнулся Джек, и Кэтрин вздрогнула, и отчаянно постаралась скрыть замешательство, охватившее ее, когда авантюрист в шутку окрестил ее принцессой.

– Я отправлю Руди вниз первым, чтобы он поймал тебя, – не унимался Джек, продолжая хохотать.

Кэтрин увидела, как засмущался при этом сам Руди и насколько раскраснелись его щеки.

– Лучше мы спрыгнем все одновременно, – предложила девушка, – так будет всем удобнее.

– Желание дамы – закон, – снова рассмеялся Джек. – После фейерверков, которые ты показала в первой битве, я уверен, что прыжок с высоты десяти футов тебе не повредит.

Кэтрин очень польстило, что Джек, восхваляет ее магические способности, даже несмотря на открытую язвительность с ее стороны. На самом деле, в душе она даже начала понемногу испытывать дружеские чувства к авантюристу, которые пришли на смену раздражению, которое вызывала его постоянная надменность.

Как она ни старалась, а не смогла сдержать улыбку.

– Ну что, приступим? – Джек уже стоял у края перехода, глядя вниз. Несколько камешков скатились и упали на древний мраморный пол нижнего перехода, освещенного пламенем факела.

Кэтрин остановилась рядом с Джеком с одной стороны, а Руди – с другой. Авантюрист потер ладони.

– Прыгаем на счет три, – распорядился авантюрист, крепко ухватив за плечи своих спутников. – Раз, два…

Все трое спрыгнули еще до того, как Джек успел выкрикнуть «Три».

Кэтрин единственная сумела приземлиться на ноги. Ее компаньоны же неуклюже распластались на мраморных плитах. Джек грузно шмякнулся на спину, продавив своим весом плиту в полу. Кэтрин обернулась к нему и хотела поинтересоваться, в порядке ли он, но в этот самый момент с двух сторон от них прямо из пола вылетели высокие каменные стены, заключая всех троих в ловушку.

Джек тоскливым взглядом глядел на черные каменные стены. Нигде рядом не виднелось ни кнопок, ни рычагов, вообще никакого способа выбраться из ловушки.

– Черт бы побрал эту западню! – выкрикнул авантюрист. Зарычав, он перевернулся и медленно поднялся на ноги и отошел с вдавленной в пол при падении плиты. Однако она так и осталась нажатой, и стены не собирались опускаться ни на дюйм.

– И что нам теперь делать? – спросила девушка.

– Что делать? – разъярился Джек, – а разве ты не можешь взмахнуть рукавом и перенести нас по воздуху отсюда?

– Нет, не могу, – колко заявила Кэтрин.

Авантюрист снова взревел и пнул ногой по стене. Секунду спустя, он прислонился к стене и вздохнул.

– Значит, получается, нам отсюда самостоятельно никак не выбраться, – утомленным голосом заявил Джек. – Я стараюсь никому не говорить о Ханпане, так как обычно это ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Почему-то все пытаются тут же поймать его.

– О чем ты говоришь? – заинтересовалась Кэтрин, подозрительно глядя на авантюриста. Руди смотрел на него таким же взглядом.

– Слушай, Я и сам могу представиться, мой большой невежественный друг! – донесся знакомый высокий голосок из внутреннего нагрудного кармана у Джека. Авантюрист лишь опустил руки, пожав плечами.

– Этот голос, – вспомнила девушка, – так вот с чем ты говорил в Адельхайде и здесь, на входе в руины!

– Не с «_чем»_, а с «_кем»_! – возмутился житель кармана, и из-за пазухи Джека появился небольшой грызун с голубой шерсткой, и тут же проворно вскарабкался на плечо авантюриста. Поднявшись на задние лапки и размахивая хвостом, он представился:

– Я Ханпан, партнер и компаньон Джека, а заодно и карманный ветряной мышь по совместительству.

Кэтрин почувствовала, что глядит на грызуна с открывшимся от удивления ртом. О ветряных мышах она читала в книгах, и думала, что их больше не существует. Это были волшебные существа, или духовные животные, обладавшие немалыми знаниями и наделенные мудростью. Девушка также знала, что ветряные мыши считаются абсолютно неуловимыми, им приписывали различные магические свойства и некоторые люди просто таки одержимы поймать хотя бы одну. Однако исчезнувшим с лица земли животным можно приписывать любые свойства…

– Ух ты, – прошептала девушка и шагнула вперед, – Ханпан, правильно?

– К вашим услугам, – охотно отозвался мышь, утирая лапкой нос, – Мы не доверяем чужакам. Я думаю, вы это можете понять.

Кэтрин кивнула, и бросила мимолетный взгляд на Руди. Его лицо выглядело озадаченным.

– Для нас это приятный сюрприз. Оказывается, у тебя есть своя ветряная мышь…

– У него нет своей ветряной мыши. Я его друг, а не питомец. – обиженно заявил грызун.

– Извини, – быстро поправилась Кэтрин, – но Джек сказал, что нам отсюда самостоятельно не выбраться. Надеюсь, ты в силах нам помочь, Ханпан?

– Конечно же в силах, – радостно заявил мышь, – нас ведь не просто так прозвали ветряными мышами!

– Ну, давай, взгляни приятель, – вымолвил Джек и Ханпан одним большим и быстрым прыжком соскочил с его плеча и приземлился у каменной стены.

– Отключающий механизм обычно всегда находится где-то рядом, – авторитетно заявил Джек, небрежно облокачиваясь о стену, – И обычно некие другие искатели приключений открывают подобную ловушку и находят лишь скелеты тех, кто угодил туда ранее. Такое предостережение выглядит крайне жутко.

– Я нашел! – раздался радостный возглас Ханпана, и Джек оживленно встрепенулся. Мрачные стены начали медленно опускаться назад в пол, и через некоторое время друзья увидели маленького мыша на другой стороне, стоявшего на продавленной каменной плите-кнопке.

– В следующий раз, гляди куда прыгаешь, Джек!

– Да тут и говорить не о чем, – небрежно отозвался Джек, шагая по старым плитам пола. Однако, Кэтрин отметила, что он внимательно смотрит под ноги, опасаясь второй раз наступить на те же грабли.

– Ханпан, ты не заметил более ничего интересного?

– Нет. И здесь моя работа окончена, – заявил мышь и быстро вскарабкался к Джеку на плечо. – Я считаю, что теперь могу не прятаться, и спокойно проехаться на твоем плече в обществе дружелюбных соседей.

– Точно, – согласился Джек, оборачиваясь к обоим своим компаньонам. – Вы оба на удивление спокойно отреагировали на моего пушистого друга.

– Я хорошо знакома с редкими видами, – ответила Кэтрин.

– А ты? – поинтересовался Ханпан у Руди, – Ты вообще не выразил никакого мнения.

Руди пожал плечами:

– Я в какой-то мере даже понимаю тех, кто не такой, как все.

_«И я тоже» – _подумала про себя Кэтрин.

– Ну что идем дальше? – предложил Джек, указывая вверх. – А то, если прислушаться, можно уже расслышать и крики наших «конкурентов».

Однако никто не рассмеялся его шутке.

– Ну тогда веди нас, Джек.

– С радостью.


	4. Глава 3 Гробница Лолитии продолжение

**Глава три: Гробница Лолитии. Продолжение**

По дороге они встретились с несколькими группами других искателей приключений, однако команды просто проигнорировали друг-друга. На самом деле, ради вознаграждения не велось никаких соревнований; лишь воинская доблесть была для отчаянных наемников настоящим призом: каждый старался убить монстров больше чем остальные. Поэтому троицу сопровождали насмешливые взгляды «конкурентов», большинство из которых адресовались Джеку. Возможно потому, что он выглядел взрослым нянькой, ведущим за собой двоих беззащитных детей.

Когда они попали в один из огромных залов подземелья, там не оказалось никого из людей. У ближе к дальней стене стояла гигантская статуя крылатого демона, своим видом внушавшая страх в любого, кто потревожит спокойствие древнего зала. А прямо позади статуи находилась большая дверь, и единственное, что в ней было необычного – это то ,что порог начинался на высоте десяти футов от земли

– Очередная загадка, – заявила Кэтрин и кивнула в сторону демона, – Надеюсь, из-за этого «красавчика» мы не свернем назад.

– Точно, – согласился Джек разглядывая статую, – Эту морду, наверное, только его же мать считала прекрасной.

– Вы двое, а ну-ка разойдитесь в стороны, – донесся голосок из плаща Джека.

– Эй! – возмутился было авантюрист.

– Дайте, я взгляну, – потребовал мышь, выпрыгивая из кармана плаща Джека, и шустро засеменил по полу. Остальные направились вслед за Ханпаном к статуе. Руди, почувствовал себя на фоне этого гиганта совершенно маленьким. Изваяние грозно возвышалось над ними, огромные челюсти демона застыли в гримасе гнева и презрения.

– Видимо, нужно что-то сделать со статуей, – заявил Ханпан, оббежав вокруг постамента, – нажать какой-то скрытый включатель, который так просто здесь не найдешь.

– Попробуешь и в этот раз? – предложил Джек, скрестив руки и уперев взгляд в уродливую морду демона.

– Думаешь, нам стоит возиться с этой загадкой? – засомневалась Кэтрин, – Эмма ведь приказала только разделаться с монстрами, а не заниматься исследованием руин самостоятельно.

– Да я просто-таки уверен, что отдавая свои приказы, она немного провела нас всех вокруг пальца, – выказал свои предположения Джек. – Между нами говоря, если мы найдем здесь что-то самостоятельно, то, держу пари, это будут не жалкие пятьсот гелла, обещанные мисс ученой.

– Не знаю, не знаю, Джек, – спокойно ответила Кэтрин, однако ее взгляд стал более заинтересованным, – не то, чтобы меня беспокоило нарушение приказов Эммы… Просто, я бы не хотела, чтобы по нашей вине сорвался фестиваль.

Джек озадаченно взглянул на девушку:

– Ты серьезно? Но мы же не собираемся ломать что-либо. Кроме того, мы ведь даже поможем ей! Уверен, она ведь самостоятельно не сможет ничего поделать с этим «красавцем».

Руди, как всегда молча слушал их разговор, но мысленно поддерживал Кэтрин. Этот зал определенно не пришелся по вкусу парнишке – его ни на минуту не покидало скользкое чувство опасности. До сих пор в сознании оставались яркими воспоминания о землетрясении, которому он стал, пусть и неумышленной, но причиной.

– Пока ничего не нашел, – рапортовал Ханпан с плеча статуи. Руди поднял глаза на ветряного мыша, а затем перевел взгляд на морду демона. Она выглядела крайне ужасно… и вдруг парень понял что разгадка совсем рядом. Он еще раз внимательно оглядел тело статуи, стараясь больше не глядеть в жуткие глаза монстра и…

– Это правая рука, – вслух произнес свою догадку Руди, указав на вытянутую лапу демона, – в ней что-то есть.

Все проследовали взглядами за его жестом, а Ханпан промчался от плеча до ладони статуи. Оказавшись на месте, грызун разглядел маленький выступающий сферический камень в ладони монстра. С виду, это могла оказаться и кнопка. Мышь глянул вниз на Джека:

– Давай, я попробую нажать?

– Нет, – сорвалось с губ Руди, но парень тут же умолк. _«Оно наблюдает за нами»_ – проносилось в голове Руди, – _«Что-то происходит не так». _

Однако вслух он не выразил своих опасений, боясь насмешек со стороны компаньонов.

– Давайте, я попробую, – предложила Кэтрин, шагнув вперед. Она подошла к постаменту, вытянулась на носочки и еле дотянувшись до ладони демона, положила сверху свою ладошку. Руди увидел, что она собирается буквально пожать статуе руку. Девушка надавила ладонью на камень, и они услышали, как что-то щелкнуло.

Статуя начала опускаться в пол. Ханпан тут же спрыгнул на плечо Джеку. Трое людей попятились назад. Пока статуя опускалась, позади нее из пола одна за одной, начали выдвигаться ступени. Где-то внизу под полом гудели какие-то механизмы, вновь вернувшиеся к жизни от одного-единственного нажатия кнопки. Друзья завороженно наблюдали, как последняя ступень заняла свое место перед длинной, большой платформой, поднимавшейся из пола с диким и ужасным грохотом, отчего задрожал весь зал. Гудящая платформа остановилась прямо перед входом. За считанные минуты путь к большим двойным дверям расстелился перед

Джек обернулся к Кэтрин, улыбнулся и театрально раскланялся:

– После Вас, миледи.

Она рассмеялась своим смехом, звучавшим, словно звон колокольчиков и начала подниматься по ступеням вместе с Джеком. Но Руди все еще колебался. Кэтрин обернулась к парню.

– Мне кажется, Джек прав: дальнейший поход принесет немалую пользу.

Слова Кэтрин слегка разожгли в Руди жажду приключений и мужскую доблесть. Почему Эмма не желала, чтобы кто-то другой исследовал руины? Все остальные наемники сейчас азартно охотятся на монстров в свое удовольствие, и небольшая экскурсия станет приятным разнообразием. Как говорят: иногда ведь лучше и не смотреть, куда прыгаешь.

– Ладно, – согласился Руди, и пошел за своими товарищами, стараясь отбросить все беспокойные чувства. Видимо, Кэтрин тоже очень страстно желала приключений.

Но когда они добрались до двойных дверей, к своему удивлению обнаружили полное отсутствие дверных ручек либо какого-нибудь механизма, чтобы открыть их. Ничего, кроме загадочной надписи.

– Ханпан, дружище, – позвал Джек, разглядывая текст, написанный на каком-то незнакомом древнем языке. – Ты сможешь прочитать это?

Мышь шмыгнул на плечо авантюристу и, подергивая носом, внимательно вгляделся в надпись.

_«Здесь покоится сила – не добрая и не злая. Ни человеку, ни демону не пробудить ее. Волей наших Хранителей противостоять ее ледяному дыханию может лишь ОНА с помощью Света Земли»._

– Ого! – потрясенно выдохнул Джек. – И что же, черт побери, это должно означать?

– Это точно означает, что мы нашли место о котором говорилось в записи, – уверенно заявил Ханпан. – Но там говорилось: «она» может войти с дозволения Хранителей. И здесь написано «Свет Земли» вместо «Земля Света». Может, имеется ввиду… к чему же это ссылается опять?

– Наверное, эти, как-их-там-называют, которыми наделена королевская семья. Я понял, о чем ты говоришь. – Джек оторвался от созерцания текста и обернулся к своим спутникам, – Здесь мы потерпели позорное поражение. Похоже, дальше нам не пройти. Эх, а я так хотел здесь все исследовать… Ладно, идем назад и покажем всем остальным бездельникам, как надо обращаться с мечом.

Руди повернулся вслед за Джеком, и глянул назад на Кэтрин. Она все еще стояла у дверей, и вытянув руки вперед, держала ладошки вместе, глядя на дверные створки. То, что Руди увидел дальше, он посчитал всего лишь игрой света, однако наваждение не развеялось – легкое голубое свечение окутало девушку на какую-то секунду.

Двери с громким скрежетом начали разъезжаться внутрь стены, вызывая еще более сильный шум, чем ступени. Со стен во всем зале посыпалась пыль и от вибрации даже пооткалывались мелкие каменные осколки. Джек обернулся и, увидев раскрывающиеся дверные створки, победно рассмеялся, но Руди продолжал недоуменно глядеть на Кэтрин. Она стояла перед дверями, все также держа ладони перед собой, словно бережно держала в них что-то. Сквозь ее пальцы Руди заметил слабый отблеск голубого свечения.

– Эй, они все-таки открываются! – радостно вопил Джек, перекрикивая даже чудовищный скрежет дверного механизма. Авантюрист подошел к Кэтрин:

– Ты что применила на них какой-нибудь свой магический трюк, а Кэт?

– Нет, они начали открываться сами по себе, – невинно ответила она, но Руди слышал в ее голосе обман. Все его подозрения относительно девушки подтвердились, но он не собирался подавать виду, что разгадал ее тайну. Он прекрасно понимал, что скрывать свой секрет напарнице от них обоих дается отнюдь не легко. Правда, он удивился, как не смог осознать этого раньше.

– Ну и ладно! – весело заявил авантюрист глядя в открывшийся проход, но не смог ничего разглядеть в кромешной тьме.

– Думаю, сюда очень давно никто не входил, а? – Джек шагнул к девушке. – Тут не видать факелов.

Кэтрин молча шагнула к двери.

– Кэт, будь очень осторожна.

– Да ладно тебе! Что, великий искатель приключений, испугался? – бросила она в ответ, оглядываясь на Джека через плечо и посылая ему дразнящую улыбку. Однако в следующее мгновение внезапный резкий порыв ветра развеял ее волосы, и, вскрикнув от неожиданности, она отпрыгнула назад.

– Что, юная леди, испугалась? – отшутился в ответ авантюрист, но Кэтрин было не до шуток. Низкий рев прогрохотал откуда-то из непроглядной тьмы дверного проема и пол содрогнулся. Звук не походил на рев механизмов, а пол содрогнулся вновь, словно от чьего-то массивного шага. Очень массивного шага.

– Что это? – испуганно пробормотала Кэтрин, медленно отходя назад. Джек выдернул свой меч из ножен.

– Руди, наверное, в этот раз тебе будет лучше держаться у меня за спиной, – произнес он серьезным голосом. Ханпан мгновенно спрятался в его нагрудном кармане. Следуя приказу Джека, Руди направился к краю платформы.

– Джек… – испуганным голосом позвала Кэтрин, выхватывая свой жезл. Руди начал спускаться со ступеней, и в этот миг ритмичный грохот стал громче и чаще, а затем…

Большая, свирепая черная голова зверя, напоминавшего черепаху, показалась во тьме. Ее всю усеивали шипы, покрывавшие также и огромный изогнутый панцирь. Существо оглушительно взревело. Джек тут же занял боевую стойку, а Кэтрин взмахнула жезлом, выстрелив в чудовище целую струю пламени. Руди страстно желал присоединиться к друзьям, но не решился ослушаться приказа Джека, опасаясь стать для них лишь ненужной обузой в бою.

Парень спрыгнул с последней ступени, и обернулся назад, глядя на битву. Взрыв пламени ударил по громадной черепахе, но она, несмотря ни на что, продолжала неумолимо двигаться вперед, делая шаг за шагом мощными лапами. Раззявив челюсти с громким хрустом, зверь выплюнул в двоих людей искрящуюся вспышку света. Магический заряд сбросил Джека и Кэтрин с платформы вниз и они рухнули на пол. Руди вздрогнул и бросился к друзьям.

– Джек! Кэтрин! Как вы? – выкрикнул он на ходу. Однако его товарищи уже начали подниматься.

– Ничего себе! – произнес Джек, почесывая ушибленный бок. – Я думал, эта тварь всего лишь миф! Ханпан, ты там в порядке?

– Я вылезаю! – пискнул мышь, и шустро выпрыгнул из кармана авантюриста. Джек взглянул вверх и увидел, что гигантская черепаха продвигается дальше по платформе. Повернувшись к Кэтрин он встретился с ее взбудораженным взглядом, и они в унисон выкрикнули друг-другу:

– ЧАРОпаха!

Гигант снова распахнул пасть, но на этот раз все оказались готовы к выстрелу и отпрыгнули в стороны, а новый сияющий заряд пролетел мимо и разлетелся искрами, столкнувшись с плитами пола. Руди хорошо помнил историю о чаропахе: омистическом существе, созданном Хранителями для защиты чего-то очень важного для всей Филгаи.

– Вы двое, стойте здесь, – уже менее уверенно Джек отдал распоряжение Руди и Ханпану, а сам вместе с Кэтрин снова направился к ступеням на встречу монстру. Кэтрин вскрикнула, и могучий топот снова сотряс комнату, отдавшись гулким эхом от стен. Руди знал, что должен сделать, но все никак не мог перебороть себя…

_«Они без меня не справятся,»_ – мысли отчаянно вертелись в голове, сменяя одна другую. – _«Но ведь Джек приказал не вмешиваться…»_

Руди нерешительно зашагал к ступеням. Вверху Кэтрин создала два магических щита вокруг себя и Джека, которые отразили магические снаряды монстра. Джек молниеносно нырнул к монстру, видимо, намереваясь подобраться к шее колосса снизу, но безуспешно. Черепаха, наклонив голову, попыталась боднуть его шипом, и, не успей Джек в последний момент увернуться, он оказался бы насаженным на острие.

– Руди, я передумал! – заорал авантюрист. – Нам пригодится любая помощь!

Обрадовавшись, Руди потянулся было за мечом, но не стал извлекать его из ножен. Что он сможет сделать мечом? Рюкзак за спиной тяготило древнее оружие, но ведь, если друзья увидят его…

Джек закричал от боли и свалился с платформы.

– Ничего хорошего, – простонал авантюрист, пытаясь подняться на ноги с перекошенным болью лицом.

Руди увидел, как монстр навис над Кэтрин, и его сердце объял страх за девушку. В огромных желтых глазах чудища отражалось ее испуганное лицо. Чаро-паха взревела, опустила голову и ринулась на Кэт, намереваясь проткнуть ее рогом.

_«Руди!»_

Он двигался намного быстрее, чем это казалось возможным – в два скачка парень преодолел ступени, выдергивая ARM из рюкзака. От резкого рывка ткань вещмешка порвалась, и порванный рюкзак упал с плеча. А Руди уже навел ствол ручной пушки на опущенную голову монстра. Казалось, время замедлилось. Невыносимо медленно чудище сделало еще один шаг к перепуганной Кэтрин. Острые шипы оказались еще ближе. Руди нажал спусковой крючок.

Тело зверя содрогнулось и рухнуло на подкошенные лапы. Парень увидел, куда пришелся его выстрел. В верхней части большой головы монстра зияла глубокая рана, откуда струился целый ручей крови, разливаясь в обширную лужу на полу. Всхлипнув, Кэтрин попятилась от пытавшегося подняться чудовища, а Руди наоборот, медленно пошагал вперед. Его осанка и шаги в этот короткий момент демонстрировали полное упоение победой над ужасным чудищем. Он снова выстрелил, и монстр содрогнулся вновь, громко взревев длинным воем. На подкашивающихся лапах чудовищная черепаха попятилась от парня, и он остановился, опустив руку с пушкой. Чаро-паха вытянула раненую голову и вгляделась в Руди своими желтыми глазами, в которых читалось лишь полное смятение и удивление его силе. Парень не стал добивать раненое чудовище. Он прекрасно видел, что гигант капитулировал пред ним, и сердце парня не было настолько безжалостным, чтобы прикончить беспомощного ныне зверя.

Мощные лапыЧаропахиподкосились и прогнулись. Оно рухнуло на колени. Чудовище опускало голову все ниже и ниже, панцирь на спине, да и все тело монстра, казалось, покрылось маревом, которое можно увидеть в жаркий день. Руди показалось, что гигант преклоняется перед ним, признавая его победу.

Кусок панциря разлетелся мелкими кусочками, парящими в воздухе которые просто-напросто растворились, как разлетается на ветру пепел, оставшийся от искры, вырвавшейся из костра. Новые и новые куски тела монстра отделялись, расщепляясь на мельчайшие частички, и вскоре весь монстр исчез, не оставив от себя и следа. Только низкий, и казалось, удовлетворенный рев раздался на последок. Трое товарищей смотрели туда, где недавно находился могучий зверь. Очарованные и удивленные увиденным, они благоговейно застыв на месте.

– Что произошло? – ошарашено спросил Джек.

– Это в самом деле изумительное существо, – тихо произнесла Кэтрин, –ниспосланное самим Хранителями.

Руди печально смотрел туда, где исчез монстр, чувствуя себя отвратительно. На душе скребли кошки – отчасти из-за того, что он погубил это величественное существо, а отчасти и от того, что он раскрыл перед новыми друзьями свой ужасный секрет. Он снова обрек себя на изгнание. Грустно понурив голову, он не смел поднять глаза на товарищей.

– Малыш… – произнес Джек очень заинтересованным тоном. Руди не повернулся.

– Руди, дружище, можно у тебя кое-что спросить? – продолжил любопытствовать Джек.

Естественно, парень совершенно не ожидал такого начала беседы. К его удивлению друзья не выкрикивали опасений либо проклятий. Руди неуверенно повернулся к товарищам и робко поднял голову. Кэтрин и Джек глядели на него во все глаза. Девушка первой взяла себя в руки, однако авантюрист так и стоял с отвисшей челюстью.

– Почему же раньше ты не воспользовался этой милой пушечкой?

Руди не знал что и ответить, ведь он приготовился уже выслушать проклятия в свой адрес.

– Я не мог… – тихо и робко признался парень.

– Великие Хранители! – восхитилась Кэтрин. – Руди, ты же спас наши жизни! Мою жизнь! Благодарю тебя.

Парень не смог ничего ответить. Он уже раскрыл рот, но слова так и не слетели с губ.

– Так вот, почему ты не искусен в обращении с мечом… Меня удивляла твоя уверенность и бесстрашие с врагами, несмотря на неумелое обращение с холодным оружием. Почему же раньше ты не достал свой ARM?

Руди все еще никак не мог понять почему эти двое благодарят и хвалят его – владельца проклятого ARMа, запретной смертоносной силы, которой обладали демоны тысячи лет назад. Почему же товарищи не отвернулись от него и не испугались?

– Молчишь, как и всегда? – обратилась Кэтрин к парнишке, лукаво улыбаясь – Да из тебя, похоже, и двух слов не вытянешь.

– Из-за этой пушки меня изгнали, – наконец признался Руди, похлопав ладонью по стволу, – Она всегда со мной. А все считают это очень дурным знаком.

– А чего тебе огорчаться? – уверенно заявил Джек, желая взбодрить парня. – У тебя есть сила не хуже чем у Хранителя Удачи!

Руди искренне улыбнулся последней фразе авантюриста.

– Мне кажется, что у каждого из нас есть свои секреты.

Кэтрин усмехнулась, и произнесла:

– Руди, на самом деле твой дар является благословением, а не проклятием. Я очень тебе благодарна.

– Ага, я тоже благодарен, малыш, – добавил Джек, делая легкий поклон, – Теперь тебе придется научить меня нескольким трюкам.

Парень рассмеялся, и снова обратил свой взгляд на ручную пушку. Давно он не любовался блеском ствола, а в последнее время даже подумывал, а не избавиться ли от этого оружия, несущего для него лишь неприятности. И теперь, впервые, после долгих лет Руди вновь с гордостью сжимал ARM в руке.

Парень укрепил пушку в кожаную петлю на поясе, не беспокоясь более, что ARM будет на виду. Теперь, когда друзья не отвернулись от него, узнав о нем всю правду, Руди не боялся, что грозное оружие узнает кто-то еще. Пока он с Джеком и Кэтрин – он не станет изгнанником.

– Эй, взгляните, – раздался писклявый голосок Ханпана, запрыгнувшего к ним на платформу. – В том зале теперь загорелся свет.

Друзья повернулись в сторону дверей, и увидели, что откуда-то с потолка на укрытый пылью пол падают лучи света. Руди тут же пришла в голову мысль, что наверное, магические атаки Чаропахи пробили дыры в потолке, который ведь мог оказаться под неглубоким слоем земли.

– Давайте взглянем, – предложил Джек, уже шагая веред. Двое его товарищей переглянулись, и улыбнулись друг-другу, заметив любопытные искорки в глазах.

– Думаю, мы уже забрались довольно далеко, чтобы просто взять и уйти, – произнесла Кэтрин, направляясь к двери. Ханпан пробежал возле ее ног и запрыгнул Джеку на плечо. Друзья вошли в неизвестный зал, который охраняла Чаро-паха –

в Гробницу Лолитии

Переступив порог огромного зала, Джек громко выругался в сердцах. Лучи света проникали в помещение с потолка и прекрасно освещали гигантскую статую у дальней стены. Ее голова практически упиралась в потолок, а мощное тело выглядело зловеще и властно. Руди посчитал ее еще более жуткой, чем демона в предыдущей комнате.

– Ведь это же… ? – начала Кэтрин, да так и не закончила свой вопрос, шокировано глядя на громадную статую.

– Это Голем! – восхищенно произнес Ханпан, – Значит легенды не врут!

– Это Лолития? – удивился Джек, пробегая глазами по изваянию вверх-вниз, –Проклятье, это же не может быть _Силой_, которую я искал. Я ведь даже не смогу вытащить эту штуку отсюда!

– Погоди, – произнесла Кэтрин, оборачиваясь к Джеку и Ханпану, восседавшему на плече авантюриста. – Ты сказал «Лолития». Где ты слышал это имя?

– В неких эльфийских руинах, – ответил Джек, – невдалеке от Адельхайда.

– И все это время ты целенаправленно занимался поисками Лолитии? – спросила Кэтрин, совершенно сбитая с толку.

– Целенаправленно? Но ведь ты тоже охотница за сокровищами?

– Нет, я… – Кэтрин заколебалась и отрицательно замотала головой, – Просто я слышала это имя раньше. Это и сбило меня с толку.

– Не хочется портить вашу милую беседу, – вмешался Ханпан, – но мне кажется, что именно это и ищет Эмма. Думаю, мы без спросу влезли в ее планы относительно фестиваля.

– Ты о чем говоришь? – надменно спросил Джек. – А по-моему, мы как раз и осуществили ее планы! Она бы ни за что не пробралась в эту часть руин, а мы сделали это для нее! Она будет нам благодарна!

Руди видел, как Кэтрин благоговейно оглядывает Лолитию.

– Теперь, мы расскажем Эмме о нашей находке, – заявила девушка.

– Ага, – согласился Джек, разглядывая Голема, – Уж она разберется, в чем такая ужасная важность этой штуки.

– Надеюсь, – согласилась Кэтрин. Продолжая разглядывать Голема, девушка ушла в свои мысли. А Руди мысленно удивлялся, почему принцесса Адельхайда настолько заинтересована этой находкой.

– Гурдиевы потроха! – восхищенно выругалась Эмма, глядя на покоящегося Голема. – Значит, вы все же не шутили!

– Я приношу извинения, за то что нарушила ваши условия, – тихо произнесла Кэтрин.

– Нет, я… Проклятье! Я никак не ожидала, что простые пешки проберутся так далеко в руины!

– Пешки? Послушай, дамочка, – сурово заявил Джек, – следи за выражениями!

– Извиняюсь, – бросила в ответ Эмма, не отводя глаз от Голема. Ее тон отнюдь не выражал раскаяния за оскорбление. – Даже не представляю, как вам это удалось. Знаете, как давно мы ее ищем?

– Наверное, очень давно, – ответила Кэтрин. Эмма кивнула в ответ.

– Я приведу сюда свою команду раскопщиков, – заявила Эмма, наконец повернувшись к троим друзьям, – А вам я могу предложить по пять сотен гелла каждому за находку.

– Всего? – возмутился Джек, но тут же подскочил, проглотив дальнейшие слова: Ханпан иногда слишком жестко одергивал своего компаньона.

– Это итак очень хорошее вознаграждение, по сравнению с тем, что получат все остальные охотники, которые ведут себя как сущие варвары, – Эмма ткнула пальцем в сторону Джека. – Твои амбиции непомерны, мальчишка**!**

– … Мальчишка? – возмутился авантюрист.

– Давайте шевелиться! – распорядилась Эмма, и, прошагав мимо Джека, направилась к выходу. Друзья направились вслед за ней, и Кэтрин тихонько рассмеялась, бросая косые взгляды на Джека. Он же сурово буравил глазами спину ученой.

– Ты не находишь ее очень властной особой?

– Я бы это назвал по-другому, да выражаться не хочу, – пробурчал в ответ авантюрист, рассмешив девушку. Даже молчаливый обычно Руди усмехнулся.

Когда они выбрались из руин, Джек, Кэтрин и Руди договорились остаться рядом и дождаться возвращения Эммы и ее команды раскопщиков. Один за другим из гигантских дверей выходили наемники, перепачканные с ног до головы грязью и засохшей кровью. Все они бросали на Джека и его юных компаньонов неприязненные и завистливые взгляды. Джек лишь ухмылялся в ответ, а затем бросил им во след:

– Увидимся позже, неудачники!

– Джек, пожалуйста, не так громко.

– Я и так слишком снисходителен с ними, – возмутился авантюрист, – Никому не позволю так смотреть на меня!

– Но ведь ты же получишь намного больше гелла чем они.

Джек поглядел на девушку как на наивного ребенка:

– Они этого не знают. Пока еще не знают.

– Твоя надменность не ведает границ.

– Воистину так! – расхохотался авантюрист.

Час спустя на горизонте показались несколько колесниц, на одной из которых вернулась Эмма. Затормозив свой транспорт, ученая спрыгнула на землю, и, широко улыбаясь, важно прошествовала к троим друзьям.

– Джентльмены, поприветствуйте наших спасителей! – сказала Эмма своей команде, протянув ладонь в сторону троицы. – Ну что, ребята, готовы сопроводить нас к нашей великолепной и прекрасной крошке?

– Прекрасной? – удивился Джек.

– Вперед, и в темпе!

…Они шагали по опустевшим руинам и на этот раз ни людей, ни монстров не встретилось по пути. Отряд легко миновал уже известные ловушки. Ханпан при этом каждый раз шепотом заявлял Джеку из кармана, что на его помощь могут и не надеяться. Не затратив слишком много времени, люди вновь оказались в гробнице Лолитии.

– Вот это да! – шепнул один из рабочих своему напарнику. – А я думал, что это всего лишь миф!

– Ладно, давайте пошевеливаться! И смотрите внимательно, к чему прикасаетесь. Если вы… Эй, да смотри же, что ты делаешь этим рычагом! Убедитесь, что вы ничего не сломаете на ней. Команда подрывников уже наверху… Я же сказала, _осторожно с ней!_

Троица друзей направилась назад, и когда они выбрались из руин, то увидели, как не очень далеко от входа в руины подрывники взорвали в земле целый кратер, достаточно большой, чтобы сквозь него можно было поднять Голема.

– Они серьезно оснащены, – присвистнул Джек, наблюдая как рабочие устанавливают Мотор Эммы, и готовятся поднять многотонного боевого Голема из гробницы. – Куда нам до них ровняться, а?

– Ну, ты не прав.

– О да. Наверное, ты можешь сделать не хуже, взмахнув своим жезлом.

– Я не это имела ввиду! – возразила Кэтрин. – Я не думаю, что людскую силу полностью смогут заменить машины и технологии.

Моторы зажужжали, и люди начали отдавать приказы друг-другу. Рабочие засуетились, словно муравьи.

– Поднимайте кран!

Внизу вокруг Лолитии соорудили деревянный каркас, удерживающий Голема. Трос, протянутый сквозь маленькое, но толстое металлическое кольцо начал наматываться.

– А вот и она!

Из кратера показалась гладкая круглая голова Лолитии как раз напротив Джека, Руди и Кэтрин. Голема поднимали все выше из кратера, и вот он уже завис в воздухе над землей. Мотор остановился, трос резко дернулся, и Лолития зависла, немного покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Со стороны это выглядело даже забавно, если опустить тот факт, что Голем являлся спящим оружием.

– Разве она не симпотяжка? – восхищенно заявила Эмма, стоявшая позади троицы друзей. Они обернулись к ученой и увидели, что она стоит уперев руки в бока и любуется Големом с ликующей улыбкой

– Я бы не называла _это_ симпотяжкой, – прошептала Кэтрин.

– О, вы все так помогли мне, – благодарно сказала ученая, глядя на смущенные лица друзей. Руди улыбнулся и заерзал на месте. – И для вас у меня есть большой сюрприз. Заходите ко мне завтра во время фестиваля, я покажу вам свою коллекцию.

– Коллекцию? – заинтересованно спросила Кэтрин.

– Это третий Голем, которого мы раскопали, – пояснила Эмма, переводя взгляд на Лолитию. – Кажется, их было всего восемь, и они спрятаны в разных укромных местах этого мира. Правда, теперь это лишь старинные реликты древней войны, но в то же время… в общем этим машины просто восхитительны. Я буду рада завтра лично показать их вам, поэтому вы просто обязаны зайти. Придете?

– Ну, вообще то, – ответил Джек, неловко почесав затылок, – я совершенно не планировал околачиваться здесь ради фестиваля…

– Но вы _не можете_ его пропустить! – уговаривала их Эмма, оживленно жестикулируя руками. – Еще никогда ни в одном месте не было собрано столько интереснейших исторических экспонатов! Вы не можете просто уйти и пропустить это грандиозное событие!

– Джек, я бы советовала тебе не пропустить торжество, – посоветовала Кэтрин. –Там ты обязательно найдешь что-нибудь интересное.

– Она дело говорит, – шепнул из кармана Ханпан.

– А… ну ладно, уговорили. Мы зайдем к тебе завтра. Руди, у тебе ведь нет никаких срочных планов на завтрашний день?

Парень отрицательно замотал головой.

– Вот и ладненько.

– О! Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! Я так благодарна! Завтрашний день состоится успешно!

Окончив радостную тираду, Эмма взглянула на горизонт.

– Уже скоро настанет ночь. Вам лучше бы вернуться назад в Адельхайд и переночевать там. Гостиница в городе очень даже неплоха, я вам ее рекомендую.

– Да, спасибо, – раскланялся Джек. – Ну что, Кэт, может назад эту адскую повозку поведешь ты?

– Хорошо, хорошо, – рассмеялась девушка.

Эмма же вернулась к созерцанию Лолитии:

– Она великолепна…

За перевод имени «Magtortois» как «Чаропаха» - спасибо товарищу Dangaard.

––––––––––––––––––––––


	5. Глава 4 Фестиваль Руин

**Глава четыре: Фестиваль Руин.**

– Ты разве не собираешься входить? – удивился Джек. Они втроем стояли на крыльце Адельхайдской гостиницы, куда направились сразу же по возвращению в город. Вечерние сумерки уже сгустились, и на улицах горели фонари, и люди постепенно разбредлись по домам. Торговцы запирали на ночь свои магазины. Из бара гостиницы доносился громкий смех и веселые голоса – там проходила какая-то вечеринка, которая легко могла затянуться на всю ночь.

– Нет, боюсь, что нет, – спокойно ответила Кэтрин, – здесь живет моя семья, и я хочу с ними повидаться.

Джек молча смотрел на нее, а затем хмыкнул:

– Это получается, обычно ты отправляешься на охоту за сокровищами просто, чтобы развеять скуку, а к вечеру бежишь домой на ужин?

Она рассмеялась его шутке.

– Я раньше никогда не участвовала в подобных предприятиях. И… а вы оба будете здесь завтра?

– Ну, я собираюсь заглянуть на фестиваль и получить свою оплату от Эммы, а потом я думаю отправиться куда-нибудь на Запад.

– Эх… жаль, что ты не хочешь остаться.

– Нет, у меня другие планы. Но насчет Руди не знаю…

Руди перевел взгляд с Джека на Кэтрин:

– Я не знаю, что я буду делать, – а в голове пронеслась печальная мысль – _«Я так и знал, что наша дружба не продлится долго»_

– Я так и поняла_, _– взгляд Кэтрин стал серьезен. Помолчав, она произнесла: – Я никогда не забуду это приключение. Это один из интереснейших моментов в моей жизни. Джек.

Она протянула авантюристу руку, и он пожал ее ладонь с улыбкой на устах.

– Руди, – она обменялась рукопожатием и с парнишкой. – Еще раз спасибо за то, что спас нас. Ты действительно очень одаренный и благородный человек.

– Спасибо, – кивнул головой смущенный Руди, радостно отметив последнее произнесенное ею слово «человек»

– Ханпан, – шепнула девушка, – я была очень рада и знакомству с тобой.

– Взаимно, – шепнул в ответ из кармана мышь.

Сделав реверанс, она подарила друзьям улыбку на прощание:

– Удачи в ваших путешествиях! – с этими словами она покинула товарищей.

– Эх, какая же девчонка, а Руди? – восхитился Джек, подталкивая парня локтем, – да она просто не девушка, а огонь!

_«Я бы не сравнивал ее с огнем» _– подумал Руди, для которого Кэтрин ассоциировалась с чем-то светлым и воздушным, но в слух сказал: – Да, ты прав.

– Знаешь, я обычно предпочитаю путешествовать в одиночку, не считая Ханпана конечно, но если ты тоже намереваешься дальше отправляться на запад, завтра мы можем отправиться в путь вместе.

_«Да, я очень этого хочу» –_ подумал Руди, но вслух произнес – Я еще не решил до конца. Но если надумаю идти, то согласен.

– Хмм. Ну ладно, мы можем скоротать ночь за несколькими кружками. Ты ведь не откажешься развеять усталость добрым элем?

Руди улыбнулся и кивнул, и они с Джеком направились к двери гостиницы.

Сесилия плавно и грациозно прошествовала по коридору, казалось, будто принцесса не идет, а парит над полом. По обе стороны коридора выстроились рыцари, которые приветственно поднимали алебарды, вверх, когда девушка проходила мимо них. Каждый из них улыбался ей, и ее удивило, что все рыцари узнали ее. Сэра Тервиллегара, сэра Агрилла и сэра Капилано она знала с самого детства. Рядом со взрослыми воинами стояли и облаченные в латы юноши – их сыновья. Принцесса коротко кивала каждому из них. А в конце церемониального караула ее уже ждали министр Джохан и ее отец – король Адельхайда.

Суровое лицо монарха осветила счастливая улыбка, когда он встретился взглядом с дочерью. Поднявшись с трона, король направился навстречу дочери. Он не видел ее с тех пор, как она еще ребенком отправилась учиться в Аббатство Куран. Тогда она была маленькой девочкой. Сейчас Сесилия выглядела взрослой девушкой – и была очень похожа на свою покойную мать.

– Сесилия, – произнес король растроганным голосом. – Ты благополучно добралась?

– Конечно, отец. – улыбаясь, ответила она

– Доченька! – отец заключил ее в объятья. – Да ты выросла просто неслыханной красавицей.

– И стала квалифицированным магом.

– Да, да, я наслышан о твоих успехах в учебе. Я очень горжусь тобой, Сесилия. Надеюсь, теперь я смогу уделять тебе больше времени. Я так соскучился.

– Я тоже, – ответила принцесса. – Но теперь мы сможем проводить больше времени вместе.

– Конечно, – согласился отец, – но пообщаемся обо всем в менее официальной обстановке. У нас, наверное, есть много чего, о чем можно рассказать друг другу.

Сесилия усмехнулась.

– Да. Я уже отвыкла от всех этих церемоний и официальностей.

– А теперь скажи честно, – произнес король, – у тебя точно не возникло никаких неприятностей в дороге этой ночью?

– На самом деле я прибыла сегодня утром, – ответила Сесилия, – и приняла участие в одной сомнительной экспедиции в древние руины.

– Даже так…? – удивился отец, и расхохотался, – ты так и осталась непоседой.

– Тебе совсем не интересен сегодняшний фестиваль?

– Нет – ответил Руди.

– Знаешь, мне тоже. Я ненавижу всю эту взбалмошную чушь, когда слишком много людей толпятся вокруг. Ну, тогда мы ненадолго зайдем к Эмме за деньгами, и спокойно покинем город. Что скажешь?

Руди кивнул головой, находясь в плену своих мыслей.

– Дружище, ты наверное думаешь о Кэт? – поинтересовался Джек и лукаво подмигнул. – Можем поискать и ее, если желаешь. Попрощаемся с ней, может даже она проведет нас до горной тропы. Ха, звучит, будто мы планируем твое свидание.

Руди смущенно пожал плечами:

– Мы просто попрощаемся с ней. Она… просто чудесная девушка.

Услышав это, Джек подмигнул пареньку:

– Ты, я вижу, не очень балован вниманием симпатичных девчонок?

Щеки Руди залились краской и он утвердительно кивнул:

– Обычно у меня вообще нет никаких друзей.

– Кроме этой замечательной пушки? – пошутил Джек.

Руди кивнул.

– Извини, что я залезаю к тебе в душу, малыш. Многие суеверные идиоты несут чепуху, и остальные на нее ведутся. Но ведь не все люди такие.

Они вдвоем направились в восточную часть города, туда, где находилась площадь. Несмотря на то, что было еще раннее утро, шум и суета множества горожан уже слышалась на улицах.

– Спасибо, Джек.

– Да не за что

– Я решил пойти дальше с тобой.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся парню Джек, – мне это только в радость. Все же какая-никакая компания.

– А как же я? – пискнул из кармана Ханпан.

– Компания в лице Руди, – ответил авнтюрист, – а ты – настоящая заноза в заднице.

– Ой-ой-ой, – обидчиво заявил мышь

Как только они начали подходить к Восточной площади, мужчина средних лет приветственно помахал им:

– Вы не пожалеете. В этот раз Эмма превзошла сама себя в организации фестиваля!

Они миновали внутреннюю городскую стену и свернули за угол ко входу на площадь. И нерешительно остановились. Впереди все было заполнено людьми. Казалось, что на площади собралось население не одного, а двоих городов одновременно. Джек тяжко вздохнул.

– Ну что, ныряем в толпу? – пошутил он, и вдвоем с парнем они пошагали на площадь, оказавшись в самом настоящем людском море.

Руди еще ни разу в жизни не видел такого масштабного празднования. Женщина справа от него предлагала купить цветы всего за одну геллу, слева кто-то предлагал приобрести лакомства. Люди заполонили все вокруг. Но в этот раз парнишка чувствовал себя намного увереннее. Несмотря на то, что ARM, покоящийся у него на поясе мог заметить каждый, никто не обращал на грозное оружие особого внимания и не тыкал в него пальцем, не кричал о дурных знаках и страшных вещах.

Но что действительно поразило их обоих, то выставка. Джек и Руди рассчитывали увидеть уже знакомую громадную фигуру Лолитии с какими-то еще двумя Големами, о которых упоминала Эмма, но не могли предположить, насколько величественно и потрясающе могут выглядеть три древних гиганта, отполированный металл брони которых ярко сверкал на солнце.

– Эмма на славу постаралась, а? – восхищенно заявил Джек, прикрывая глаза ладонью и разглядывая фигуры. – Дружище, они действительно великолепны.

– Да, – согласился Руди, снова уходя в мысли: _– «А ведь есть еще и другие Големы… интересно, на что же похожи они?»_

– Привет, ребята, – сквозь шум толпы до них долетел голос Эммы. Обернувшись они увидели невдалеке и саму ученую, которая стояла в горделивой позе, скрестив руки на груди, -Я смотрю, вас восхитила моя коллекция.

– Да, выглядит впечатляюще, – согласился Джек. – Где же ты нашла этих «симпотяжек»?

– В разных местах. Я искала их несколько лет, а потом мы долго держали их в хранилище аж до сегодняшнего дня.

– Хранилище у тебя наверное немаленькое.

– Это уже другая тема для разговора, – ответила она, снимая с плеча сумку, – Здесь по пять сотен гелла для каждого из вас. Кстати говоря, а где та милая светловолосая девушка, что была с вами вчера?

– А она к тебе еще не заходила? – удивился Джек. – У нее здесь есть семья, и она отправилась к ним еще вчера вечером. Больше мы не встречались.

– Ну ладно, я уверена, что вы с ней сегодня еще встретитесь. Ведь вам придется отдать ей ее деньги.

– Хорошо, спасибо, – поблагодарил Джек. – Если рассудить, это неплохое вознаграждение за...

– У тебя ARM? – воскликнула Эмма, перебивая Джека. – Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть ARM. Как ты говорил, тебя звать?

– Руди, – тихо отозвался парень.

– Руди, обещай, что когда-нибудь вскоре зайдешь в мою мастерскую и дашь мне осмотреть это оружие! – возбужденно выпалила ученая, разглядывая ARM на поясе Руди, как будто это была самая красивая вещь из всего, что она видела в жизни. Хотя в случае Эммы это было не далеко от правды.

Ее реакция нешуточно озадачила парня. Недавно он понял что есть люди, которые не боятся и не ненавидят его за владение ARMом, а теперь он встретил женщину, которая открыто восхищалась его ужасным оружием.

– Да, конечно, – ответил он.

– Смотри, ты пообещал, – улыбнулась Эмма, – А теперь, почему бы вам не погулять на фестивале? Мы приложили немалые усилия для его организации.

– Не хочется тебя разочаровывать, но мы с Руди не очень любим тусоваться в толпе, – возразил Джек. – Лично я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке.

– Значит, вы не тусовщики в толпе? – на манер Джека ответила Эмма. – Как хотите. Можете погулять здесь, а можете уходить. Но в любом случае, вы еще зайдете ко мне позже?

– Почему бы и нет? Сегодня мы с Руди уже потеряли немало времени, и в путь отправимся, наверное лишь завтра с утра.

– Тогда жду вас. Зайдете попрощаться, – заявила Эмма, указывая пальцем на Руди и довольно улыбаясь. – А ты как раз и покажешь мне свой ARM.

– Хорошо, – согласился Руди.

Они вдвоем направились прочь с площади, протискиваясь сквозь толпу. Из-за большого скопления людей, недолгий путь до ворот затянулся на несколько минут. Друзья вздохнули с облегчением (в том числе и Ханпан), лишь миновав арку ворот.

– Чем дальше я от всего этого праздничного столпотворения, тем лучше, – заявил авантюрист.

– Я тоже.

Они шагали по пустому городу.

– Как ты считаешь, где может жить Кэтрин? – задал вопрос Джек.

– В замке, – тут же ответил Руди.

–Ха-ха, хорош прикалываться, давай подумаем серьезно…

– Где же ей еще жить то? – удивился Руди.

– В доме, конечно. Какой замок? Ведь Кэт же не принце… – умолкнув на полуслове, Джек остановился, и парнишка остановился рядом с ним.

– Я думал, ты сразу догадался, – пробормотал Руди.

– С нами, _черт побери_, была Адельхайдская принцесса? И мы позволили ей направится вместе с нами в катакомбы!

– Ты же сам тогда заявил, что она может постоять за себя…

– А если бы она погибла? Что тогда? Нас бы попросту казнили! Ты понимаешь? Все это время… Но как же я, черт побери, не понял этого сразу?

– Потому что ты частенько тормозишь, – ехидно заявил Ханпан.

– Не чаще чем ты, глупая крыса, – бросил в ответ авантюрист.

– Эй, потише! – обиделся мышь.

– Не могу поверить…

– Но ведь все не так плохо. Ничего же не случилось.

– Да если бы с ее прекрасной головки упал хоть один волосок, нас бы затащили на плаху. А это отнюдь не хорошо. Черт, ну и дела!

– Угомонись! – пискнул Ханпан. – Давайте попробуем попасть к ней на аудиенцию. И ты сможешь выразить все свои негодования как раз в первые руки.

Джек поглядел в сторону своего нагрудного кармана и вздохнул.

– Извините, ребята. Просто я не люблю рисковать тогда, когда можно избежать ненужного и глупого риска.

– Ну хорошо… идем во дворец?

– Идем.

Они свернули в сторону цитадели. По дороге Руди заметил мальчика, который сидел на обочине дороги прислонившись к дереву. К одному из запястий у него был привязан воздушный шарик. Второй рукой он тер глаза и горько тихонько всхлипывал. Руди не смог просто пройти мимо, он прекрасно понимал, насколько ребенок страдает, если рыдания перешли уже в тихие всхлипы. Даже не поняв, что он делает, парнишка шагнул в сторону несчастного мальчугана.

– Руди, что ты намереваешься…? – Джек умолк на полуслове, увидев малыша.

Парнишка наклонился к мальчику:

– Что с тобой случилось?

– Я потерял мою мамочку, – всхлипнул ребенок, утирая лицо ладошкой, – я выпустил ее руку в толпе и совсем потерялся.

– Как же я ненавижу толпы, – пробормотал Джек, стоявший позади Руди.

– Не плачь, мы поможем тебе найти твою маму, – предложил Руди. – Где ты с ней расстался?

Несколько раз всхлипнув, мальчик наконец ответил:

– Перед большой статуей.

– Ну что ж, идем поищем ее? – бодрым голосом предложил Руди. Почему-то душу наполняло странное чувство. Он никогда не думал, что сможет так просто утешить кого-нибудь. Но и несмотря на события в селе Серф, парень все равно готов был безоговорочно прийти на помощь одинокому потерявшемуся ребенку. Он очень сочувствовал малышу, понимая, насколько тому одиноко и тяжко.

Мальчик неуверенно ухватился за протянутую ему парнем ладонь, и крепок сжал ее, опасаясь, чтобы новый знакомый никуда не исчез. Руди помог ему подняться, и они двинулись назад, в сторону площади, где проходил фестиваль.

– Руди, давай встретимся возле центральных ворот замка, – предложил Джек, – я хочу обменяться парой ласковых с принцессой.

Слова авантюриста отдавали холодом. Руди согласно кивнул ему и отправился вместе с мальчиком к площади.

– Мы легко сможем встретить твою маму, и нам поможет твой шарик, – подал идею парень. – Она ведь видела шарик у тебя?

– Угу.

– Она сама увидит тебя.

– Да, действительно, – радостно воскликнул мальчик. – Мне нравится этот шарик, ведь он красный. А красный – мой любимый цвет.

– Мой тоже, – улыбнулся Руди.

Мальчик отвязал шарик с запястья, и ухватившись за конец веревочки, вытянул руку вверх. Улыбаясь, он посмотрел на Руди:

– Иногда я мечтаю научиться летать, как …

Веревка выскользнула из пальцев малыша, и шарик полетел ввысь.

– Ой! Мой шарик! – вскрикнул малыш.

– О нет, – огорченно прошептал Руди, провожая взглядом воздушный шарик, улетающий в небо. Но как только парень заметил, что творится с самим небом, шарик стал последней из его тревог. Руди так и застыл с открытым ртом, а вокруг него люди тоже поднимали глаза вверх и удивленно замирали. С небом происходило то-то неправильное…

Тучи прямо на глазах меняли форму, толстели и становились темнее. За пару мгновений они приобрели мрачный оттенок грозовых облаков. Затем метаморфозы остановились – тучи обрели какие-то совсем уж непонятные противоестественные формы. Как только превратившийся в красную точку шарик подлетел к ним ближе, разряд молнии ударил в него и раздался щелчок, словно кто-то ударил гигантским хлыстом. Несколько человек вскрикнули от испуга и удивления, а Руди инстинктивно прижал парня к себе прикрывая его своими руками. По тучам поползли трещины, как будто по повреждненной каменной кладке.

Самая большая трещина разверзлась, открывая посреди неба огромную черную дыру, откуда посыпался то ли снег, то ли пепел. Руди с ужасом наблюдал, как вокруг начали метаться и кричать объятые паникой горожане.

– Небеса треснули! – громко кричал какой-то старик. – Конец Света начался!

– А-а-а-а! – закричал перепуганный мальчик. – Я не хочу умирать!

Ребенок выскочил из рук Руди и побежал. Парень попытался поймать его, но было уже слишком поздно. С неба к земле понеслись валуны, оставляя за собой толстые черные шлейфы какой-то дымчатой субстанции. Падая на площадь, каменюги жестко сотрясали землю. Один из валунов упал невдалеке от парня, столкновение валуна с землей опрокинуло Руди с ног. Вскочив, парень побежал прочь с площади, стараясь не угодить под очередной камень. Запоздало парень увидел, что бежит прямо под один из несущихся к земле валунов, и прыгнул в сторону, больно ударившись плечом. Пока Руди поднимался, рухнувший валун засиял зловещим свечением и начал менять форму, превращаясь в какое-то существо. Когда трансформация окончилась, ящерообразная тварь в стальной броне обернулась к Руди, скалясь острыми как ножи зубами, и зарычала. Монстр поднял чешуйчатую лапу и, выхватив из-за спины булаву, обрушил ее на парня.

Руди едва успел откатиться в сторону, и вскочив на ноги, выхватил меч из ножен и парировал им новый удар. Рядом за спиной в землю ударил новый валун, земля содрогнулась, и потеряв равновесие, Руди упал на спину. Парень на мгновение встретился взглядом с монстром, в глазах которого кипела жажда крови, и ящер снова замахнулся на него булавой. Выпустив из руки меч, парень дернул с пояса ARM и выпалил в закованную броней грудь монстра.

Ящера откинуло на несколько метров и он рухнул наземь. Опустив меч в ножны, парень подошел к своему противнику, на всякий случай, держа лежащего ящера на прицеле. Однако монстр был мертв – чудовищная рана зияла почти на всю грудь, откуда вытекала черная кровь.

Руди поглядел в сторону города. С неба уже ничего не сыпалось. Почти все упавшие валуны начали трансформироваться в самых разнообразных чудовищ, которые бросались на метавшихся по городским улицам людей. Некоторые дома серьезно повредили падавшие с неба камни, кое-где занялись пожары.

На площади лежали тела бедолаг, которые не успели убежать от падающей с неба смерти. А в десятке метров справа лицом вниз лежал тот самый мальчик, которого Руди привел сюда…

Парень крепко сжал зубы, и почувствовал, что глаза наполняются влагой.

За спиной раздался женский крик, и обернувшись, парень так и не заметил, что мальчик со стоном переворачивается на бок. Пред глазами Руди предстала очередная жуткая картина – на земле полулежала женщина, тщетно пытаясь защититься выставленными руками, а над ней стоял живой скелет и замахивался мечом. Парень прицелился и надавил на спусковой крючок. Нежить разлетелась на множество обугленных костяных осколков. Руди подбежал к женщине и помог ей подняться.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила она, но увидев что-то отчаянно закричала: – Сынок!

Руди с ужасом понял, что только что нашел мать потерявшегося ребенка, но уже слишком поздно. Она бросилась мимо парня к мальчику, и Руди, сопроводив ее взглядом, к своему удивлению и радости увидел, что ребенок повернулся на бок и пытается сесть. Руди подбежал к ним.

Мать обняла малыша, и тот, рыдая, прижался к ней. На голове вздулась большая шишка.

– Ты пришел, – произнес малыш увидев Руди, и пожаловался матери: – Мама, у меня ножка сильно болит.

Парень увидел, что правая нога малыша вывихнута. Руди нервно огляделся по сторонам. Отовсюду доносилось рычание, крики и лязг оружия. Город объял хаос, и он прекрасно понимал, что нужно найти какое-то безопасное убежище, и побыстрее...

– Идем в замок, – предложил Руди, и взял мальчика на руки. Они устремились прочь с площади, петляя по улицам и стараясь не попасться на глаза бесчинствующим монстрам.

– Черт побери, старик, _уйди же с дороги_! – заорал Джек, одной рукой отпихивая в сторону пожилого джентльмена, и парируя своим мечом булаву ящера, которая опускалась на голову старика.

Буквально за пару минут праздничный город оказался заполонен монстрами, свалившимися прямо с небес. Сейчас хаос и беспорядок царили повсюду и Джек знал, что не сможет защитить всех. Большинство горожан оказались совершенно беспомощны и лишь малое количество мужчин не растерялись и вооружившись, выступили против напавших.

Ящер, которому Джек не дал совершить злодеяние, яростно зашипел на авантюриста, оскалив зубастую пасть и, согнув локоть, попытался нанести резкий боковой удар оружием в лицо человека. Однако до того, как он успел разогнуть руку, Джек молниеносным движением ринулся вперед и вогнал свой меч прямо в пасть монстра, и так же быстро выдернул оружие назад. Ящер издавая булькающие звуки, выронив булаву, ухватился лапами за горло и упал на колени, а затем распластался на земле. Из его пасти заструился ручеек омерзительной черной крови.

– Нельзя прохлаждаться здесь, нам нужно уходить! – воскликнул пожилой человек, поднимаясь с земли. – Пожалуйста, сэр, помогите мне добраться до дома мэра. Там наверное уже кто-то укрепился!

– Старик, ты с ума сошел? Мы не пойдем к дому мэра, – категорично заявил Джек, помогая джентльмену встать. – Я проведу тебя в замок. Сейчас там самое безопасное место.

– Но это же слишком далеко, – с ужасом возразил старик. – Нам туда ни за что не прорваться…

– Идем! – настоял на своем авантюрист и повел старика по улицам, осторожно обходя места, где могла быть устроена засада. Он слышал с соседних улиц звуки сражений, рев монстров и крики людей, но не смог никого увидеть. Из ближнего дома выскочила вопящая женщина и подбежав к Джеку, рухнула перед ним на колени и обхватила руками его ноги, рыдая:

– Пожалуйста! Спасите меня! Оно пыталось меня съесть!

– Да вставай же! – рывком поднял ее на ноги авантюрист, и увлекая за собой. – Нам нужно торопиться!

Он вел за собой старика и женщину, и огладываясь по сторонам, с ужасом чувствовал, что история повторяется.

_ «Нет.» –_ он крепко сжал зубы рубанул мечом выскочившее из-за угла зубастое чудище. – _«Я не позволю произойти этому снова!»_

Сесилия бежала по замку к центральным воротам – туда**, **куда ушел ее отец. Он приказал ей запереться в своей комнате, но принцессе удалось проскочить мимо своих телохранителей, использовав магию. Король сейчас находился на улицах города и сражался с захватчиками, но она знала, что несмотря на окружение верных рыцарей, ее отец в смертельной опасности.

Она с отцом уже готова была появиться на фестивале, когда разверзлись небеса и демоны напали на город. В голове некстати пронеслись мысли, а что же подумают люди, с которыми она вчера отправлялась в экспедицию, когда узнают, кто она такая; как отреагируют Руди и Джек. Девушка ужаснулась, что способна думать сейчас о такой ерунде и прогнала ненужные мысли.

– Ваше высочество! – запыхавшийся министр Джохан заступил ей дорогу. – Почему вы не в своей комнате? Здесь ведь не безопасно…

– Министр Джохан, не говорите со мной, как с маленькой девочкой, – решительно заявила Сесилия. – На наш город напали, и как наследница Адельхайдского трона, я обязана помочь защищать людей!

– Извините, принцесса, но я не позволю вам подвергать себя такому риску, – отчаянно заявил министр, хватая девушку за руку -я не выпущу вас из замка и не…

Сесилия легонько коснулась его своим жезлом и произнесла заклинание. Министр застыл, словно одеревенел, с раскрытым ртом и округленными глазами.

– Извини Джохан, – виновато сказала девушка и поторопилась дальше, ведь чары скоро исчезнут и министр снова предпримет попытку вернуть ее назад. Услужливое воображение уже нарисовало ей картину, где сраженный монстрами, ее отец падает на землю. Она вбежала в парадный зал, где уже разместилось множество горожан, успевших бежать под защиту замка, как только все началось. В основном это были женщины, дети и старики. Беженцы сопроводили принцессу удивленными взглядами. Пробежав зал, Сеселия быстро проскочила в ворота мимо не успевших поймать ее двоих стражников и…

Громкие звуки битвы – лязг оружия, крики и рычание ударили по ее ушам. У ступеней внизу разгорелось кровопролитное сражение. Королевская гвардия и вооруженные горожане отчаянно пыталась сдержать неистовый натиск монстров. Многие рыцари, из тех, кто приветствовал ее прошлой ночью, недвижно лежали в лужах собственной крови. Раненые воины, кто не мог держаться на ногах, сидели, постанывая у ступеней лестницы. А во главе отряда рыцарей Сесилия увидела своего отца, облаченного в старые боевые доспехи. Он безустанно работал мечом изничтожая тварей одну за другой. Но вот какой-то огромный уродливый зверь нанес ему мощный удар, и король, отлетев на несколько метров назад грузно упал на мраморные плиты дворцовой дорожки.

Несколько рыцарей тут же кинулись загораживать собой упавшего монарха.

– НЕТ! – закричала принцесса, и на ее отчаянный крик обернулись все: и люди, и монстры.

Кто-то из чудовищ указала на нее лапой и прорычал что-то на неизвестном языке. Монстры с новой силой ринулись на людей, и оставшимся в живых рыцарям и ополченцам пришлось несладко. Кэтрин кинулась вниз по лестнице к отцу, который лежал на животе в луже собственной крови, но все еще дышал. Один, из защищавших его рыцарей упал раненый, но остальные тут же сомкнули строй. Однако люди уже слишком утомились битвой и им становилось все труднее и труднее отражать атаки казавшихся бесконечными толп чудовищ.

Упав на колени возле короля, Сесилия сомкнула глаза и попыталась сосредоточиться на сотворении исцеляющего заклятия. Однако выкрики боли и нечеловеческое рычание и вой не сопутствовали этому, как не пыталась девушка выкинуть из головы адскую какофонию вокруг. Паника и ужас не покидали сознание, а они являлись плохими спутниками для сильных заклятий. Естественно, что все ее попытки провалились.

– Сеслия, доченька, – простонал отец, и она ухватила его руку в свою ладонь. Снова зарыв глаза, девушка попыталась выкинуть все из головы. У нее за спиной раздалось яростное шипение. Обернувшись она увидела, что одной из ящерообразных тварей удалось каким-то образом прорваться в тыл к людям, и сейчас уродливая рептилия неслась прямо на нее, замахиваясь булавой и раззявив зубастую пасть.

_ «Не думала, что все так закончится…»_ – пронеслась в голове единственная мысль. Она глядела на приближавшегося ящера расширенными от ужаса глазами и не могла пошевелиться. Двое рыцарей бросились твари наперерез, но никак не успели бы предотвратить смертельный удар.

Что блестящее молниеносно пронеслось над ее головой и с металлическим лязгом отбило опускавшуюся на ее голову булаву. Моргнув, Сесилия поняла, что рядом с ней уже стоит Джек. Не успела она и слова вымолвить, как авантюрист мгновенным рывком нанес ящеру один единственный неуловимый удар, отрубив уродливую голову с плеч. В следующий миг Джек рванул к рыцарям, и яростно набросился на наседавших чудовищ. Его движения трудно было уловить взглядом. Меч сверкающей полосой выписывал замысловатей фигуры, каждым ударом разя очередного врага.

Воспользовавшись поддержкой столь искусного союзника, двое рыцарей подняли короля, а еще один поднял под руки Сесилию:

– Ваше высочество, мы должны отступить в замок.

Где-то рядом прозвучал знакомый громоподобный взрыв, затем еще один. Только сейчас девушка поняла, что слышит выстрелы ARMа Руди. Несколько крупных чудовищ рухнули с развороченными телами, пораженные выстрелами. Сесилия не знала, что Джек и Руди, заручившись помощью нескольких десятков вооруженных мужчин из города, сумели прорваться в одном месте сквозь кольцо монстров и провести в замок спасенных женщин, детей и стариков. Теперь же ее новые друзья самоотверженно ринулись на помощь защитникам замка. Одна она сейчас показывала пример полной беспомощности…

Ярость объяла принцессу. Ведь это ее родной город сейчас разрушают адские порожденья. И даже Джек и Руди – люди, которым Адельхайд в принципе ничем не обязан, помогают в обороне замка. В то время как она…

Сесилия вырвалась из рук что-то кричавшего ей рыцаря, сделала глубокий вдох и, оглядела взглядом всех находившихся в поле ее зрения монстров. Подняв жезл в воздух, она почувствовала, как в ее объятой гневом и негодованием душе сам по себе складывается необходимый настрой, словно зверь, вырвавшийся из клетки. Нужные слова сами сорвались с губ.

Невыносимо яркая вспышка света разлетелась от нее во все стороны, и сотни молний сорвались с конца жезла. Разящие заряды миновали людей и врезались в монстров. Часть врагов мгновенно испепелилась, часть попадала, корчась в последней агонии. Заклятие окончилось, и голова Сесилии пошла кругом. Она почувствовала себя абсолютно обессиленной. В ушах зашумело, все перед глазами начало куда-то отдаляться. Кто-то подхватил на руки падающую девушку и понес по ступеням к воротам.

– Миледи… – прозвучал издалека чей-то голос. Перед затуманенным взором находился капитан рыцарей, позади которого стояли Руди и Джек, взволнованно глядя на нее. Пелена перед глазами окончательно сгустилась и сознание девушки унеслось во вращающийся черный водоворот.

Последняя мысль пронеслась в увядающем сознании:

_«Не думала, что все так закончится…»_


	6. Глава 5 Капля Слезы

**Глава Пять: Капля Слезы.**

Сесилия очнулась с жуткой головной болью, пред ее взором все плыло. Как она не пыталась, но не могла вспомнить, что происходило до того, как сознание покинуло ее. Зрение быстро восстановилось и над головой девушка увидела знакомый мраморный потолок своей комнаты. Той комнаты, в которой она не спала уже много лет.

_ «Сколько же времени я провалялась?»_ – пронеслось в голове принцессы. Она чувствовала себя, словно пьяная, а кроме того ныло все тело и жутко хотелось есть.

_«Наверное я применяла магию. Очень сильную магию»_

Сесилия встала с кровати и нетвердой походкой подошла к туалетному столику, на котором кто-то заботливо оставил для нее серебряную тарелку с жарким и сахарную булочку.

_«О, похоже, кто-то хорошо понимает, что такое использовать сильную магию»_ – подумала она с благодарностью.

Принцесса быстро расправилась с пищей и встав из-за столика подошла к окну. Тут же воспоминания ворвались в сознание, словно бурный поток сквозь непрочную плотину. Она вспомнила монстров, тела людей, кровь. Вспомнила раненого отца.

Девушка побежала к выходу из своей комнаты и выскочила в коридор. Двое гвардейцев, стерегущих ее покои – Тервиллегар и Капилано заступили ей дорогу. Оба они были перебинтованы, а их кожа имела бледный оттенок, а на лицах отражалась грусть.

– Где мой отец? – громко воскликнула Сесилия, не в силах подавить в голосе нотки страха. Она автоматически протянула руки, чтобы оттолкнуть гвардейцев, но они и не подумали уйти с ее пути.

– Твой отец в своих покоях, – ответил Капилано тихим голосом. – Он отдыхает. Лекари делают все что в их силах…

Девушка быстро подалась вперед, и одним движением прошмыгнула между гвардейцами, а затем помчалась в направлении покоев отца.

– Сесилия! – позвал Тервиллегар, но она и не вздумала останавливаться. Завернув за угол, принцесса пробежала мимо еще одного рыцаря, который безуспешно попытался остановить ее. У нее не оставалось времени на уговоры стражей. Ведь лекари не могут оказать отцу ту помощь, на которую она способна.

Миновав короткий коридор, отделанный изысканным мрамором, девушка наконец оказалась в большой белой королевской спальне. Отец лежал на своей кровати. Рядом стоял Джохан и двое докторов с медицинским инвентарем в руках. В лотке на полу лежала большая куча окровавленных бинтов.

Сесилия выдохнула со всхлипом и остановилась. К горлу подкатил горький комок, от которого стало почти невозможно дышать. На глаза навернулись слезы. Отец повернул голову к ней. Его лицо выглядело мертвенно белым от обильной потери крови. Она хотела сказать ему что-то утешительное, но не могла подобрать слов. На глаза накатились слезы.

– Сесилия, – прошептал Джохан, подойдя к девушке, – тебе лучше оставаться в своей комнате!

– Я могу помочь папе, – всхлипнув, произнесла она, стирая слезинки со щек, и подошла к кровати.

– Отойдите, – попросила она докторов, нервно жестикулируя. – Дайте мне заняться папой.

Доктора отошли в сторону глядя на принцессу.

– Сесилия, ты же не в состоянии сейчас творить какие-нибудь заклинания… – слабым голосом произнес король.

– Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то другой пытался лечить тебя, если я могу сдеплать это не хуже, а может даже и лучше, – возразила девушка, присаживаясь рядом с кроватью. Она положила свою ладонь на руку отца, и он со стоном вздрогнул.

– У Короля сломаны руки в нескольких местах… – предупредил один из докторов, направляясь к двери, – У Его Величества сломано большинство костей во всем теле.

Сесилия всхлипнула и наклонила голову. Отец оказался слишком сильно ранен. Она слышала отдаляющиеся шаги лекарей, отдающиеся эхом в сводах тихой комнаты.

– Подождите, – негромко позвала она докторов. – Останьтесь … на случай, если я не смогу.

Она не оборачивалась, но по звукам шагов слышала, что они остановились и ждут. Сесилия смотрела на отца и с ужасом почувствовала, что ее уверенность в собственных силах пошатнулась. Это было не учебной задачей в Аббатстве, а самым настоящим жизненным испытанием, от результата которого зависела жизнь дорого ей человека.

– Я никогда не делала такого без своего жезла, – прошептала девушка, – но я знаю, как исцелять многие раны и травмы. Просто, лежи спокойно, папа.

Отец не сказал ничего, но Сесилия поняла все по его взгляду. Отец смотрел на нее с любовью, надеждой, с доверием. Именно в такой поддержке она сейчас и нуждалась.

Принцесса осторожно отодвинула край одеяла, оголяя его перебинтованную грудь. Отец вновь простонал от боли, когда она положила ладонь на его грудь. Девушка закрыла глаза, концентрируясь на ауре, которую чувствовала внутри.

Сесилия призывала все свои магические силы. Обычно, применение магии без магического жезла вызвало чувство, будто шагаешь по тонкому канату над пропастью, но сейчас цель принцессы находилась непосредственно возле нее. Девушка чувствовала, как лечебная магия втекает из нее каскадом и, словно паутина, оплетает отца. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда незримый кокон целебных чар начал впитываться в его измученное тело. Но сама Сесилия начала чувствовать, что чем больше магии она призывает к лечению отца, тем слабее становится сама. Силы попросту покидают ее словно, быстро вытекая из тела. Теперь девушка уже явно ощущала слабость и болезненность.

_«Ну же, еще немного,» – _подбадривалаона сама себя, практически выталкивая из себя еще одну порцию магии. Девушка с трудом подавила стон боли, ей казалось, словно ее кровь попросту иссушается с каждым новым магическим усилием.

– Сесилия, – прошептал отец, – остановись.

– Нет, – сквозь боль выдохнула она, ее лицо исказилось от страдания. – Еще совсем… немного…

Внезапно отец схватил ее за руку, разорвав концентрацию Сесилии. Чары прервались и Сесилия тут же почувствовала всю тяжесть отдачи такого количества магических сил. Тяжело дыша, она буквально рухнула на стул. Все тело сотрясала дрожь, кончики пальцев занемели.

– Сесилия, ты бледнее призрака, – ахнул король, испуганно глядя на дочь. – Доченька, ты сделала для меня, все что в твоих силах. Пускай теперь лекари закончат свою работу.

Сесилия положила голову на свои ладони и ее прекрасные золотые волосы скрыли лицо, на котором отразились отчаяние и разочарование в самой себе. Она потратила столько лет, обучаясь магии, а сейчас не может сотворить простое лечащее заклятие для своего отца, который так в этом сейчас нуждается.

Отец нежно отодвинул пряди волос и взглянул в глаза принцессы любящим и заботливым взглядом:

– Ты уже спасла мою жизнь, также как и жизни многих других горожан в недавней битве. Тебе есть чем гордиться. А теперь, отдохни, доченька.

В королевские покои вбежал запыхавшийся юный рыцарь.

– Сир! – взволнованно выкрикнул он, и все обернулись в его сторону. Юноша замешкался, а затем быстро козырнул ладонью. – Позвольте доложить, Ваше Величество: мы только что получили ультиматум от демонов. Они требуют Каплю Слезы в обмен на… на наш город.

Сесилия вскочила, сжав кулаки. Губы на ее прекрасном лице вытянулись в тонкую линию. От своего опрометчивого резкого движения она почувствовала, как закружилась голова, и ей пришлось сесть назад на край кровати. Джохан и доктор сразу же подскочили к ней и осторожно придержали девушку за плечи, словно она – хрупкая стеклянная статуэтка, которую можно повредить даже легким прикосновением. Принцесса дернула плечами, отвергая их помощь. Слабость отпустила ее так же быстро, как и накатила и девушка спросила взволнованным голосом:

– Демоны? Нас атаковали демоны?

– Да. – кивнул рыцарь.

– Но ведь о демонах остались лишь легенды, – удивленно произнесла Сесилия. – Ведь их истребили тысячелетия назад.

Принцесса наконец осознала, что отец болен и теперь действовать придется ей самой несмотря на всю загадочность и ужас сложившейся обстановки.

– Капля Слезы очень ценна для нашей семьи. Для меня. Но… если на другой чаше весов находятся жизни наших граждан, я отдам Каплю.

_«Но зачем демонам Капля Слезы?»_ – размышляла она. Это был бесценный и священный оберег, но зачем он понадобился этим чудищам… что они будут делать с Каплей?

– Сесилия, – произнес король твердым голосом, садясь в кровати, несмотря на свою слабость. Она повернулась к отцу. Его глаза пылали решительным огнем. – Нет.

– Нет? – озадаченно спросила она. – Но ведь королевство в опасности! Мы не можем игнорировать этот факт! Жизни людей важнее безделушки.

– Сесилия, Капля Слезы это не просто фамильная реликвия, – отозвался отец, морщась от боли. Министр и доктор помогли ему снова улечься. – Это еще и артефакт, способный выпустить древних.

Принцесса удивленно моргнула, сняла с шеи цепочку с оберегом и всмотрелась в маленький кристалл, свисавший с цепочки. Она умела открывать с его помощью двери, запечатанные магией, и считала, что ни на что большее Капля Слезы не способна. Кристалл лежал на ее ладони; такой хрупкий и прекрасный, словно дитя в колыбели.

– Каплей Слезы может владеть лишь Адельхайдская принцесса, – продолжил отец. – Но только та, которая может слышать волю Хранителей. Как могла твоя мама.

Сесилия сжала ладонь с драгоценностью. _«Хранители. Столдарк»_

– Владелица Капли Слезы держит в руках судьбу всего мира. Сесилия, ты Хранитель Капли Слезы. Хранитель Мира. И ты не можешь отдать Каплю демонам, они… – Король закашлялся и его голова упала на подушку. Принцесса испуганно взялась за его ладонь, серьезно опасаясь, что отец в любой момент может оставить ее навсегда.

– Сесилия, вернись в свою комнату, – вымолвил король, когда приступ кашля наконец отпустил. – Что бы не случилось, доченька, оставайся в своей комнате.

– Принцесса, – позвал сэр Тервиллегар с другого конца комнаты. Он и сэр Капиллано, стояли у дверей и ожидали ее. – Пожалуйста, идемте.

Сесилия обернулась к отцу.

– Я хочу остаться здесь с тобой, папа.

– Доктора должны продолжать свою работу, – мягко, но с долей строгости в голосе пояснил Джохан, – Чем меньше здесь людей, тем лучше. Да к тому же Его Величеству необходимо отдохнуть.

– Отец, – произнесла Сесилия, едва сдерживая слезы, держа одной рукой ладонь короля, а второй семейную реликвию. – Обещай, что когда я вернусь, ты ведь будешь… ты меня дождешься?

Он ничего не ответил, но в этом не было необходимости. Отец и дочь прекрасно понимали друг-друга проста глядя в глаза. Она верила, что когда в следующий раз увидит его, он будет жив.

Тервиллегар и Капилано пошагали вслед за Сесилией, она обернулась у порога и увидела, как к кровати вновь подошли двое докторов. Девушка пошла в свои покои, сжимая в ладони Каплю Слезы и ощущая ее малый вес.

Она не желала позволить погибнуть невинным людям из-за этого талисмана.

Джек и Руди, находились среди многочисленной толпы горожан в огромном парадном зале дворца. Всех беженцев министр Джохан решил расположить именно здесь – в самом большом помещении замка.

Руди и Джек попытались вызваться добровольным подкреплением к рыцарям, но стражи у дверей не пропустили их, ссылаясь на приказ министра не выпускать гражданское население в город, заполненный монстрами. Один из стражников сказал лишь, что когда будет нужно гражданское ополчение, то их с удовольствием примут.

Теперь Джек то и дело бросал взгляды на двери, недовольно поигрывая желваками, пока его мозг предавался каким-то размышлениям.

– Руди, Ханпан, послушайте, – шепнул авантюрист, бросая очередной взгляд в сторону дверей, где стояли двое стражников. – Как насчет свалить отсюда, и присоединиться к защитникам замка?

Руди с готовностью слушал старшего товарища. Ханпан же нервно заерзал во внутреннем кармане плаща авантюриста.

– Ты серьезно? – удивленно шепнул мышь.

– Конечно, я серьезно, – шепнул в ответ Джек. – Я не хочу вместе со всеми дрожать здесь, словно испуганные куры в курятнике, пока лисы снаружи не оставят от города камня на камне. Вы же видели, как сражаются здешние рыцари? Думаю, уж мы то ничем не хуже их, лично мне – они вообще не ровня. Город нуждаются в нашей помощи!

– Логика в твоих словах конечно есть… – укоризненно промолвил Ханпан, – но ты совсем забыл, что нас всего трое… то есть бойцы лишь двое из нас. А сколько там их? Сражения – это не только лишь честь и мужество, Джек! Это в основном смерть и увечья, ты ведь это прекрасно знаешь.

– Спокойно, – буркнул Джек. – Если мы ничего не предпримем, все королевство падет в руины. Я не могу сидеть сложа руки.

– Джек, только из-за того, что ты не смог защитить своих товарищей когда-то давно…

– Заткнись! – яростно шикнул Джек, и Руди аж подскочил, не ожидая услышать столько злобы в тоне своего друга. Никто вокруг не слышал этого срыва в голосе авантюриста, но Джек, тем не менее извинился вслух, вздохнул, и постарался унять нахлынувшие эмоции.

– Сейчас все совсем по другом – уже спокойно прошептал авантюрист. – Если в моих силах оказать хоть какую-то маломальскую помощь, я не буду сидеть и протирать штаны. А тем более не стану ждать, пока ОНИ придут сюда и надерут мне задницу.

– Ну конечно, я же совсем забыл, что тебе просто неймется всегда нанести первый удар.

– А тебе всегда неймется вклинить последнее слово в любом споре. – парировал Джек.

– Неправда! – обиженно пискнул Ханпан.

Джек поднял глаза и заговорщицки подмигнул Руди, парень лишь слегка улыбнулся в ответ.

– Итак, а что думаешь ты, малыш? Можем ли мы выбраться наружу и попытаться спасти их перепуганные душонки?

Парнишка прекрасно понимал, что он и Джек сумели спасти множество горожан и прикрыть их эвакуацию в замок. Руди хорошо помнил, как он вместе с Джеком, своей яростной атакой ввели монстров в замешательство, когда те уже практически сломили сопротивление стражи у ворот замка. Именно благодаря этому обстоятельству, люди смогли отступить в цитадель и организовать оборону. Кроме того, Руди и Джек наловчились прекрасно сражаться в паре.

– Я согласен, – кивнул парень. – Идем.

– Вот видишь, Ханпан, – произнес Джек, оттянув ворот плаща и заглянув во внутренний карман, откуда на него взирали печальным и обреченным взглядом блестящие темные бусинки мышиных глаз.

– Сможешь устроить небольшой переполох, чтоб отвлечь внимание стражи? – спросил авантюрист у грызуна.

– Знаешь, мне немного стыдно пугать людей в такое ужасное время, – недовольно пробурчал мышь, – но мне это удастся без особого труда.

– Вот и славно. Ты отвлечешь стражу от дверей зала, а мы тихонько прошмыгнем в коридор, и там свернем влево…

– Но ведь левое ответвление ведет в кухню, – перебил его удивленный Ханпан.

– Вот именно, – торжественно заявил Джек. – Мы ведь никак не сможем миновать караул у главного входа. А в кухне должен находиться черный ход, через который завозят провизию. Он выведет куда-нибудь во двор замка. Я думаю, что смогу убедить кухонную прислугу посодействовать нам.

– Ну что ж, тогда я вас жду возле таверны.

– Когда выскочишь из кармана, постарайся прошмыгнуть, чтоб тебя не разглядели, хорошо? – отдал последние инструкции Джек

– Не учи меня, как действовать на публику, – уверенно буркнул мышь.

Ханпан выпрыгнул из кармана плаща и стрелой помчался по полу. Ветряной мышь настолько быстро прошмыгнул через зал, что его совершенно никто не смог заметить. Домчавшись до дверей, Ханпан резко остановился, поднялся на задние лапки и пронзительно пискнул. До того, как стражники успели опустить глаза и рассмотреть его, грызун уже шмыгнул назад в зал.

Сказать, что название «ветряной мышь» характеризовало скорость Ханпана – это ни сказать ничего; он умел развивать такую скорость, что человек мог заметить лишь удаляющееся движение. Когда стражники взглянули вниз, то они увидели лишь, как им показалось, порыв ветра прошмыгнувший в другую сторону зала. Прошла всего секунда, а Хенпан уже находился у противоположной стены и выскочил в дверь, ведущую в другой коридор. Люди испуганно вскрикнули от удивления, когда грызун промчался мимо них.

– Ай-й-й! – пронзительно взвизгнул женщина, у ног которой пронесся Ханпан. Взволнованные стражники собирались было кинуться в погоню, сами не зная за кем. Однако вскоре им пришлось заняться утихомириванием испуганной толпы.

– ОНИ прорвались к нам! – с ужасом в голосе закричал кто-то мнительный, и помещение тут же объяла паника.

Поднялся шум и хаос. Двое стражей размахивали руками и, надрывая глотки, наперебой кричали людям, что в замок никто не ворвался, что внутри безопасно и тому подобную чепуху, которая пока не возымела никакого воздействия на перепуганных вусмерть людей. Видимо, ни один из этой парочки гвардейцев не обладал талантом оратора.

Воспользовавшись сумятицей, Джек и Руди украдкой покинули зал и вышли в коридор.

Руди след в след, тихо шагал за авантюристом.

– А как же Сесилия?

– Кто? Сесилия? А что Сесилия?

– Мы не заглянем к ней?

– Она сейчас со своими людьми. Кстати, – Джек почесал подбородок, – может быть, это даже и к лучшему, если она больше не вляпается ни в какие героические приключения.

Руди опустил взгляд на пол, опасаясь, чтобы Джек не увидел в его глазах разочарования и несогласия, и покорно последовал за товарищем в сторону кухонь.

Вернувшись в комнату, Сесилия заставила себя перекусить и прилечь на пять минут, чтобы восстановить утраченные силы. Ведь как же она могла реализовать задуманное, если едав держалась на ногах? Немного отдохнув, принцесса покинула свои покои и направилась по коридору в сторону выхода на крепостные стены. Тервиллегар и Капилано покинули свой пост у ее комнаты, побежав вниз на крики людей из парадного зала этажом ниже. Девушка удивилась, что они, ничего не сказав ей, отлучились, но, наверное, они посчитали, что их помощь внизу может оказаться необходимой, а принцесса сможет постоять за себя в случае чего. Сесилия сжала в руке свой магический жезл и побежала. Чем ближе она приближалась к выходу на укрепления, тем громче становилась жуткая какофония сражения снаружи.

Оказавшись на крепостной стене, принцесса увидела, как рыцари отбивают штурмующих стены монстров. Осаждающие твари приставляли к стенам лестницы, которые защитники замка сбивали вниз. Пока люди отбивали нападавших, к краю стены поднялась новая лестница, откуда сразу же спрыгнул скелет-демон с большим мечом. Под желтоватыми ребрами отчетливо виднелось нечто красное и пульсирующее – омерзительное сердце монстра. Один из рыцарей кинулся на врага и едва успел подставить свой меч, чтобы отбить оружие демона. От удара рыцарь упал навзничь, и скелет занес свой меч, дабы быстро прикончить человека. Сесилия направила жезл в сторону монстра и применила огненное заклятие. Огненный шар молниеносно ударил в ребра, испепеляя сердце скелета, и разорвал демона на куски. Только кости разлетелись в разные стороны. Все рыцари обернулись на взрыв и заметили принцессу.

– Ваше Высочество! – закричал капитан. – Вернитесь в свои покои! Здесь очень опасно!

Но никто не успел кинуться в погоню за отчаянной принцессой, поскольку на стены ринулась новая волна разъяренных демонов. По небу в сторону замка быстро приближались черные точки. Вскоре девушка разглядела новых противников: косматых черных фавнов с нетопырьими крыльями. Вся стая полетела в сторону ярмарочной площади.

Сесилия помчалась по крепостным стенам и добралась до противоположного крыла замка, где вошла внутрь и побежала вниз по спиральной лестнице. Спустившись на первый этаж она направилась в сторону дворцовой кухни.

– Ну почему сегодня кухня пользуется такой популярностью? – тихо пробурчал шеф-повар Монтмэтр, увидев, что в кухню входит новый визитер.

– Ваше Высочество? Что вы делаете здесь? – удивился шеф-повар, поняв, что в дверях стоит принцесса. На его пухлом лице стояла влага от пара, который поднимался из множества больших котлов и кастрюль. Вся остальная кухонная прислуга тоже повернулась в сторону двери.

– Монтмэтр, мне нужна твоя помощь, – заявила принцесса, направляясь прямо к нему. Шеф-повар снял свой колпак, вытер лицо полотенцем и водрузил головной убор обратно. Повар и принцесса пожали друг-другу руки, как старые добрые друзья.

– Слушаю тебя, Сесилия, – негромко произнес повар.

– Мне нужно пройти в канализации, как я это делала, когда была маленькой девочкой, – скороговоркой выпалила она. – И не гляди на меня так, Монтмэтр, я знаю, что ты собираешься сейчас сказать: что не пустишь меня в канализации, что идти в город сейчас слишком опасно. Но я _обязана _туда попасть! Пожалуйста, помоги мне!

Момнтмэтр смотрел ей в глаза, на лице застыло нерешительное выражение.

– Ты знаешь, Сесилия, – наконец промолвил он, – вообще то я собирался тебе сказать, что рад видеть тебя снова дома и очень соскучился за тобой.

Сесилия улыбнулась. Перед ней стоял все тот же добрый и приятный Монтмэтр, только немного постаревший. Тот самый Монтмэтр, который раньше всегда улыбался ей, играл с ней и угощал всякими вкусностями. Она тоже была очень рада видеть шеф-повара, но обстоятельства сейчас не располагали к приятным воспоминаниям о прошлом.

– Пожалуйста, – попросила она, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. – Сейчас весь город в опасности. И они не уйдут просто так. Только я могу остановить их.

– Я знаю что ты задумала, – ответил Монтмэтр, погладив по плечу ладонью. – Я слышал об ультиматуме демонов. Но ты не должна отдавать им то что они требуют. Ты только лишь подвергнешь опасности еще больше жизней.

Замешкав на мгновение, Сесилия мотнула головой.

– Не пытайся останавливать меня, Монтмэтр. Я не хочу усыплять тебя магией.

Он выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.

– Извини, мой добрый Монтмэтр, но я должна идти.

Шеф-повар отступил на шаг от девушки. Вся остальная кухонная челядь глазела на принцессу с широко распахнутыми глазами, словно она была одним из тех демонов, которые сейчас штурмовали замок. Девушка нервно сжала кулаки, оглядывая прислугу. Никто не пытался преградить ей дорогу, либо даже сказать хоть что-то.

В воцарившейся тишине, Сесилия подошла к стене, потянула шнур, который открыл крышку канализационного люка. Девушка привязала край шнура к крючку и, не оглядываясь назад, направилась к темному лазу. Она чувствовала, как ее спину буравят любопытные и испуганные взгляды челяди. Слегка взмахнув жезлом принцесса произнесла «Хайд» и исчезла с глаз людей. Позади раздалось только лишь чье-то изумленное аханье.

– Давай, – шепнул Джек, протягивая свою руку Руди. Авантюрист распластался на высокой садовой стене, изо всех сил подтягивая Руди вверх. Вес молодого стройного парнишки оказался весьма немалым, что очень удивило авантюриста.

Когда, несколькими минутами ранее Джек и Руди забежали на кухню, вся прислуга замерла на месте с распахнутыми глазами, как будто к ним пожаловала пара демонов. Джек несколько раз попытался доходчиво объяснить, зачем они, собственно, пожаловали на кухню. Но только после того, как авантюрист зарычал и взялся за рукоять своего меча, один из поваров молча указал на люк, ведущий в канализацию. Проход по затхлому и сырому подземелью оказался недолог, и, вскоре, Джек и Руди очутились в городском саду. Немного поблуждав по пустым лабиринтам живой изгороди под городскими стенами, двое друзей нашли каменную скамью возле садового забора, перевернули ее, и Джек вскарабкался вверх первым.

Перебравшись на другую сторону, они оказались в негустой посадке. Вокруг царило спокойствие и умиротворение, если забыть о треске пожаров со стороны города. Создавалась тщетная иллюзия, как будто никакие демоны вовсе и не нападали на город.

– Думаю, нам сюда, – сказал Джек, указывая в южном направлении. – Может, эта тропа выведет нас как раз к поляне со статуей Хранителя Замка.

Руди молча кивнул и они вдвоем побежали по дорожке. Рев пламени становился все громче, и когда двое друзей выбежали на поляну, откуда просматривался почти весь город, пред ними открылась плачевная картина – практически каждый дом и строение объял огонь. Густой черный дым от пожарищ, словно траурный саван, поднимался высоко в небо.

Статуя Хранителя Замка, у которой сейчас стояли Джек и Руди, также почему-то не осталась в стороне от внимания захватчиков. Половина тела изваяния была обрушена, и по всей поляне валялись каменные обломки.

– Проклятье! – прорычал Джек. Руди перевел взгляд от преисподней, разверзшейся в городе к затянутому дымом небу. То место, где пред самой катастрофой тучи буквально «затвердели» и разломались пополам, сейчас очень походило на гниющую рану. Небеса вокруг разлома приобрели бледно алый оттенок, а из самой дыры, которая уже начала медленно затягиваться, выплывали темно-красные, почти черные тучи. Возможно, демоны собирались уходить, а может, попросту истекало время раскрытия портала. Руди поглядел на авантюриста и заметил, что глаза Джека блестят, словно у безумца, а все лицо – это гримаса дикой ярости и ненависти.

– Пошли! – рыкнул Джек и помчался по тропе в город, выхватывая меч из ножен прямо на ходу. Руди едва поспевал за авантюристом, совершенно не понимая, почему же Джек буквально обезумел от ярости. Парнишку тоже привела в негодование и ярость картина почти разрушенного города, пусть даже и чужого. Но совершенно утратить разум от ярости? А еще Руди заметил, как дрожала рука Джека, в которой тот сжимал свой клинок. Судя по всему, обезумевший Джек ван Бурейс жаждал лично искромсать всех демонов в городе.

Они пробегали мимо пылающих домов, но вся орда разномастных тварей, наводнивших город чуть более часа назад, сейчас куда-то подевалась. Улицы пустовали. Промчавшись сквозь еще один квартал, Джек зарычал, словно раненный зверь и пнул какой-то деревянный обломок. Ни в чем не повинная деревяшка ударилась о стену дома и отскочила в обратном направлении. Джек изо всех сил рубанул по ней мечом и, выкрикнул целую порцию проклятий.

Руди с опаской смотрел, как его приятель облокотился о стену дома и налитыми кровью глазами озирается по сторонам. Его плечи поднимались и опадали с каждым тяжелым вдохом, на лице застыла гримаса ненависти и страдания.

– Ханпан, – тихо произнес Руди. Джек повернул голову в его сторону.

– Ханпан ждет нас возле таверны, – слегка дрожащим голосом сказал Руди.

Джек молча кивнул, и поднялся от стены. Он выглядел слегка сбитым с толку и виноватым.

– Ты прав, малыш. Идем, найдем нашего пушистого дружка, – заявил авантюрист и быстрым шагом направился в сторону городского центра. Руди неуверенно пошагал за ним вслед, раздумывая над причинами странного поведение своего компаньона.

Когда друзья добрались до главной дороги и свернули в сторону городских ворот, они оба, и Руди и Джек, замерли на месте, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления. Посреди улицы стояло огромное существо – демон. Мощное трехметровое тело напоминало жуткий гибрид человека и хищной рептилии. Его синяя потрепанная одежда напоминала наряд морского головореза, а зеленая кожа в зареве пожаров отблескивала, словно металлическая. Чудовище заметило двоих людей и выпрямилось, вытянувшись еще на полметра метра. Пасть растянулась в ухмылке, демонстрируя во всей красе жуткие клыки, выпирающие из массивной нижней челюсти. Демон дернул правой рукой, в которой сжимал цепь, венчавшуюся большим шипастым шаром, и рассмеялся громким раскатистым ревом.

– Я думал, что это будет сделать немного сложнее, чем оказалось, – громогласным голосом заявил монстр, неспешно шагая в направлении Руди Джека. – Вас всего двое? Ну и ладно. Я – Белселк. Просто медленно подойдите ко мне и отдайте Каплю Слезы.

В ответ Джек лишь перехватил рукоять своего меча двумя руками, принимая боевую стойку, и злобно зыркнул на демона. Руди, стараясь не впасть в панику, положил ладонь на приклад пушки, готовый прикрыть Джека.

– Каплю Слезы, Я СКАЗАЛ! – рявкнул Белселк.

– Заткнись! – рявкнул в ответ Джек. – Я так давно ждал этого момента. Я…

Демон заревел, его большая пасть распахнулась, словно бездонная черная бездна, а клыки блеснули в сполохах огня.

– Да мне плевать, чего ты ждал! – проорал Белселк. – Отдай Слезу и закончим с этим!

– О чем ты бредишь? – слегка недоуменно заявил Джек, совершенно не напуганный грозным ревом демона. – Для тебя у меня нет никаких слез. Я жажду лишь МЕСТИ!

– Агрр! Люди! – зарычал демон, раскручивая цеп над головой. – Жаль, что Зейк не приказал мне сравнять этот городишко с землей, вместо того, чтобы распускать нюни с жалкими человечешками!

– Погоди! – раздался громкий женский оклик.

Руди и Джек обернулись и увидели ,что к ним торопливо идет Сесилия, сжимая в одной руке свой магический жезл, а во второй – маленький голубой камень на цепочке.

– Не трогай этих людей. У меня есть то, что тебе нужно, – произнесла принцесса, высоко поднимая ладонь с драгоценностью. Джек и Руди перевели взгляды на демона, морду которого озарило некое подобие зловещей улыбки. Белселк вытянул свободную руку и молча поманил девушку пальцем.

Сесилия прошла мимо двоих друзей. Ее лицо выражало полнейшую отрешенность от всего вокруг. Джек запоздало попытался остановить ее, и положил ладонь на плечо девушки. Но она стряхнула его руку, резко пожав плечом, и продолжила шагать к монстру, словно в трансе.

Принцесса приблизилась и уронила драгоценность в протянутую ладонь Белселка, он сжал пальцы и камень исчез в его огромном кулачище. Демон выпрямился во весь рост, и бросил на девушку плотоядный взгляд. Сесилия медленно попятилась от гиганта.

– Теперь, оставь город в покое. – с едва заметной мольбой в голосе произнесла она, стараясь, чтобы слова звучали как можно спокойнее.

– Ха! Человечишка приказывает мне? Да если бы не приказ Зейка, я бы от этого города камня на камне не оставил! Попомни мои слова, принцесса, – Белселк взглянул на небо и вновь громогласно расхохотался. Джек, Руди и Сесилия тоже подняли глаза и увидели как множество странных крылатых фигур с трудом поднимают к порталу в небесах…

– Големы! – вскрикнула Сесилия. Прилагая немалые усилия, крылатые создания, напоминавшие фавнов, тащили вверх три гигантские древние машины – старинное оружие, которое Эмма показывала на фестивале. Как только летуны приблизились к дыре полыхнула яркая вспышка и демоны вместе с големами исчезли без следа.

– В конце-концов, это путешествие не оказалось полной тратой времени, – усмехаясь, заявил Белселк. Он шагнул вперед, глядя в небеса, и, наверное, ожидая, что оттуда упадет луч нечестивого света и заберет его, как и всех остальных.

– Стоять! – выкрикнул Джек и за пару мгновений налетел на Белселка и полоснул его мечом по запястью. Скорость и молниеносность атаки удивила не только компаньонов авантюриста, но и самого демона, ведь Джек молниеносно преодолел расстояние в добрых шесть метров. Толстая зеленая шкура монстра спружинила удар острого лезвия и на ней остался всего лишь маленький порез, но демон дернулся так, будто Джек оттяпал ему всю руку.

– Ты хочешь поиграться? – грозно ощерился Белселк, снова раскручивая над головой цеп. Джек отпрыгнул назад, держа перед собой меч и провоцируя противника.

– Ты получил все, зачем пришел, – громко выкрикнул авантюрист. – Но я не получил своего, и я желаю отомстить!

– Джек, не надо! – закричала Сесилия, но ни авантюрист, ни демон не обратили на нее внимания.

– Хорошо, если ты хочешь, мы позабавимся от души, – злобно прорычал Белселк, раскручивая цеп все быстрее и быстрее. – Но не обижайся, если ты сломаешься, как сухая ветка под моим…

Слова монстра прервал пронзительный свит ветра и что-то незримое пронеслось мимо Джека, словно стрела, и врезалось прямо между глаз демону. Белселк взвыл, заморгал и хлопнул свободной рукой себя по лицу. Но пронырливый Ханпан вовремя выскочил из-под ладони демона и запрыгнул ему на макушку.

Мгновенно поняв происходящее и, не теряя времени, Джек подскочил к ошеломленному противнику. Подпрыгнув, авантюрист попытался вонзить лезвие в брюхо демона, но только лишь порезал его рубаху и неглубоко проколол зеленую кожу. Белселк снова взревел и отскочил назад. Ханпан спрыгнул с его головы и шмыгнул в сторону ближайшего здания. Сесилия и Руди тем временем уже стояли возле Джека. Парень целился из своего ARMа, а принцесса подняла жезл. Несмотря на всю чудовищную силу и габариты, Белселк оставался довольно неповоротливым противником по сравнению с троицей друзей, и они видели в этом свое преимущество.

Демон вновь раскрутил свой цеп, сверля авантюриста убийственным взглядом. Глаза Белселка блеснули, и он обрушил свое оружие на человека. Сесилия в этот момент прочертила дугу своим жезлом и направила его в сторону Джека, который как раз пытался отпрыгнуть в сторону от оружия демона. Но скорости авантюриста не хватило, чтобы окончательно уйти от удара. В тот момент, когда огромный наконечник цепа должен был расплющить его, металл оружия демона столкнулся с невидимой стеной. Джек почувствовал нечто вроде взрыва и невидимая мощная волна швырнула его тело на землю, заставив перекатиться несколько раз.

Руди навел прицел на голову монстра и выстрелил в морду Белселка. Снаряд оттолкнул демона назад и тот выпустил из лапы занесенный цеп. Тяжелое оружие полетело вперед над головами друзей и с громким гулом врезалось в гостиницу за их спинами. Краем глаза Руди увидел, как откололся толстый кусок стены. Парень схватил принцессу за руку и они отбежали в сторону. Поднимавшийся с земли Джек тоже заметил грядущий обвал и поспешил убраться подальше. И один лишь оклемавшийся Белсек убрал лапу от своей обожженной морды, и увидел, как стена второго этажа гостиницы падает прямо на него. Демон непонимающе моргнул и его накрыло тяжелой кирпичной кладкой. Вокруг поднялось облако цементной пыли и разлетелись мелкие осколки.

Куча камней зашевелилась и демон вылез из-под нее – ошарашенный, но все еще живой. Возможно, он обладал редкостной твердолобостью, а может, ему повезло, и он оказался под оконным проемом рушашейся стены. Белселк стряхнул с головы каменное крошево и повернулся в сторону троицы своих неприятелей. В одной руке он сжимал конец цепи своего оружия и, потянув его, он высвободил весь цеп из-под руин, подняв новое облако пыли.

Сесилия направила жезл на демона и выкрикнула «Нуа!». Толстая молния вырвалась из наконечника жезла и ударила в грудь монстру. Он согнулся пополам, прижав руки к груди, словно перевернутое насекомое, которые прикрывает лапками брюхо. Но затем демон резко выпрямился, и, зарычав, замахнулся цепом в сторону неприятелей. Руди и Сесилия вновь отпрыгнули в сторону и наземь. Однако, Джек наоборот, перекатился вперед в сторону несущегося на него оружия, и выставив меч над собой, вогнал лезвие в одно из колец прямо посредине пролетающей над ним цепи. Авантюристу пришлось напрячь все свои силы, чтобы толстая цепь не увлекла его следом за собой, но его стойкости оказалось достаточно. Половина цепи провернулась на лезвии, словно на оси и шипастый шар на ее конце ударил демона по левому плечу.

Демон рухнул как подкошенный, выпустив рукоять оружия. Тяжелый шипастый шар с гулом ударился о мостовую, и зазвенела упавшая цепь. Друзья с удивлением глядели на демона. От удара на шкуре появилась рваная рана, и внутри виднелось нечто невероятное – сплетение странных металлических волокон и механизмов. Белселк подполз к цепу и подтянул его к себе. Затем он с трудом поднялся на ноги, но, вместо того, чтобы снова напасть на друзей, начал поспешно сматывать свое оружие.

– У меня больше нет времени на возню с вами, – пролаял он, обернувшись к людям и удостоив их ненавистным взглядом. Из его раззявленной пасти текла слюна, но демон этого не замечал, – Вы не более чем блошиная армия!

– Уже уходишь? – с неприкрытым огорчением и злобой спросил Джек.

– А тебе еще тренироваться и тренироваться, если хочешь свершить свою дурацкую месть, – огрызнулся Белселк, тревожно взглянув в небо, где трещина почти закрылась. – Приходи еще, когда станешь настоящим мужиком, сопляк.

Джекзарычал, и ринулся вперед, но на демона с неба упал толстый луч яркого белого сияния, и в следующий момент Белселк исчез. Авантюрист выругался, и пнул землю носком ботинка.

Из-за угла разрушенной гостиницы выбежал Ханпан и, запрыгнув Джеку на плечо, прошептал в ухо своему компаньону так, чтобы остальные друзья не услышали:

– Ты ведь мог угробить нас всех. Ты не мог вершить свою месть, когда бы на волоске висела лишь твоя жизнь?

Джек ничего не ответил, а лишь устало отмахнулся. Руди не слышал, что шепнул его товарищу мышь, но прекрасно видел, как на лице Джека меняется целый букет эмоций. Парнишка даже не представлял, что сейчас авантюрист испытал досаду, печаль и раскаяние.

Сесилия повернулась спиной к друзьям и смотрела на пылающие дома вдоль центральной улицы. Зарницы пожаров создавали жуткую иллюзию, словно пылают сами небеса, которые и без этого окрасило в красные тона заходящее солнце. Сейчас она совершила достойный обмен. Каплю Слезы на свое королевство.

Портал, напоминавший трещину в облаках, исчез, и небо быстро затянуло тяжелыми темными тучами. Казалось, сама природа сжалилась над Адельхайдом, и вскоре дождевая капля упала на плечо принцессы. Тяжелые капли одна за другой быстро забарабанили по камням мостовой и по пылающим крышам. Вскоре ливень сплошной стеной обрушился на горящий город, останавливая многочисленные пожары. Сесилия молча возносила молитву Хранителям за эту ниспосланную благодать, опустив голову. Холодный дождь промочил ее до нитки, но девушка совершенно не обращала на это внимания.

Руди и Джек провели Сесилию в замок. Они брели молча – усталые от пережитых невзгод этого безумного дня. Принцесса продрогла до костей, и белая кожа ее рук покрылась гусиной кожей. От холодного ливня ее сейчас прикрывал длинный плащ Джека. Когда они достигли ворот замка, которые дворцовые стражи с опаской на лицах приоткрыли для троицы друзей, девушка прошептала короткое заклинание, и они втроем почувствовали себя сухими и согретыми, как будто ливень снаружи был лишь иллюзией или сном. Внутри замка Сесилия короткой фразой попросила Джека забрать плащ.

Друзья шли по коридорам, и никто не сказал им ни слова. Руди не видел лица Сесилии, с тех пор, как закончился поединок с Белселком, но он представлял себе, какая печаль и боль отражалась на прекрасном личике девушки. Рыцари, глядя на них попросту не осмеливались спросить что-либо у принцессы.

Друзья поднялись на третий этаж, и Сесилия ускорила шаг. Она почти бегом добралась до покоев короля и остановилась у двери, боясь зайти внутрь и увидеть, что отца уже нет. Набравшись решимости, она шагнула вперед и приоткрыла дверь. Руди и Джек переглянулись, а затем направились следом.

Девушка направилась прямо к кровати короля, где суетились двое докторов и стоял бледный, как мел, министр Джохан.

– Извини, отец, – тихо промолвила принцесса. – Я нарушила твою волю.

На бледном, обескровленном лице короля не отразилось никаких эмоций. Лишь глаза блеснули печалью.

– Что сделано, то сделано, – слабо прошептал он.

Щеки девушки покраснели от стыда, а Джохан лишь печально покачал головой.

– Но я решила, – твердо заявила Сесилия, – я верну Каплю Слезы во что бы то ни стало.

– Принцесса! – воскликнул Джохан.

– Это моя ошибка, – перебила его Сесилия. – Единственным способом спасти мое королевство было отдать Каплю, а теперь единственный способ спасти этот мир – это вернуть ее.

Она обернулась на своих компаньонов.

– Но я знаю, что мне не по силам сделать это самой.

– Подозреваю, что драгоценность, которую ты отдала демону, является очень важной вещицей, – произнес Джек, скрестив руки на груди. – А еще, я подозреваю, что ты даже не представляешь всех масштабов того, что наделала. Ты великолепный маг, и могу сказать, что не встречал ранее таких умелых чародеев. Но также я встречал достаточно много людей, которые имеют голову на плечах и не поставят своими необдуманными выходками под угрозу весь Мир. Ты сделала предостаточно, и теперь, я думаю, пришло время вашему высочеству отойти в сторонку и позволить кому-нибудь разгрести всю кашу, которую ты заварила.

Сесилия смотрела на него с приоткрытым от удивления ртом, а ее глаза раскрывались все больше и больше.

– Ты… ты не хочешь помочь мне?

– Я думаю, ты меня не поняла, – отозвался Джек, и его голос зазвучал строже и громче. – Как я сказал, ты подвергла опасности весь мир. Я охотно возьмусь вернуть эту твою Каплю Слезы этому королевству и отобью ее у демонов, но я предпочту заняться этим без твоего участия.

Сесилия удивленно моргнула.

– Насколько мне известно, ты являешься принцессой, и именно поэтому я никогда не захочу работать вместе с тобой. Я не доверяю особами королевских кровей, и ты являешься прекрасным доказательством моему недоверию. Ты соврала нам, кто ты есть на самом деле и ты ослушалась веленья своего отца по поводу сохранности того камешка. Ты спасла свое королевство, но повесила угрозу над всем миром. – Джек выступил вперед, чтобы его смог видеть король и произнес: – Я с радостью вызываюсь добровольцем вернуть то, что ты сегодня отдала. Я думаю, Руди не откажется отправиться в путешествие вместе со мной.

Руди кивнул в ответ, и Сесилия понурила голову. Ее прекрасные волосы полностью скрыли лицо. Затем девушка выпрямилась и посмотрела Джеку в глаза.

– Я соврала вам о том, кем являюсь на самом деле, потому что я почти всю жизнь провела в одиночестве, – тихо произнесла девушка. – Все те, кто знают меня, как принцессу Сесилию, всегда сохраняли со мной некую… почтительную дистанцию. Мои сверстники видели во мне лишь принцессу, а не друга, и не видели меня настоящую. Я никогда не жила той насыщенной жизнью, которая была у тебя.

– На самом деле быть ловцом удачи, это не так красиво и романтично, как многие считают.

– Я не это имела ввиду, – быстро уточнила Сесилия. – Там в подземелье ты оценил мои магические способности, и тебе было приятно находиться со мной в одной компании. Мы вместе сражались, шутили, ворчали друг на друга. Но в тот момент, когда ты узнал, что я принцесса, ты забыл обо всем этом и стал смотреть на меня, лишь как на царственную особу. У меня нет друзей из-за моего титула.

Джек ничего не ответил. Она перевела взгляд на Руди.

– Ну хоть ты то меня понимаешь? Когда люди отворачиваются от тебя из-за каких-то своих домыслов о твоей личности. Мы с Джеком не отвернулись от тебя, после того как узнали, что ты владеешь ARMом.

Руди пристыженно потупил взгляд. Он понимал ее. Да что там понимал – он хлебнул одиночества свыше крыши. Принцесса повернулась к Джеку, и он не мог понять, то ли она в следующий момент расплачется, то ли выпустит гнев.

– Разве ты не видишь, как сильно я сама хочу исправить свою ошибку? – произнесла она севшим голосом. – Ты не понимаешь, насколько это для меня важно?

Джек старался сохранить лицо непроницаемым, хотя и готов был провалиться сквозь пол. Он понимал, насколько девушке важно исправить содеянное.

Сесилия развернулась и прошагала в дальний угол, где на стеллаже стояли отцовские доспехи и взяла резные ножны. Медленно она вытащила меч и с усилием держала его в одной руке.

– Принцесса, что вы делаете? – удивился Джохан.

Взволнованный Джек шагнул вперед. Он не знал, что задумала девушка и, в случае самого жуткого, что рисовал ему параноидальный уголок сознания, собирался вовремя перехватить ее руку.

– Стой, Джек, – властно сказала она, а затем второй рукой собрала волосы, оттянула их в сторону и провела по ним лезвием меча. В комнате воцарилась полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь хриплым дыханием короля. Девушка положила меч на стеллаж и взглянула на длинные золотистые пряди в своей руке.

– Я обрубила свое прошлое, – произнесла она твердо и спокойно, глядя на Джека. – Теперь я – принцесса, которую ты не знал. Поможешь ли ты мне вернуть то, что я потеряла?

Джек стоял, словно статуя. Поступок принцессы его явно впечатлил. Он очень не любил менять своих решений, но после такой демонстрации характера…

Даже Ханпан высунул голову из кармана. Чтобы увидеть что же произошло, мышь не постеснялся окружающих, которым сейчас не было никакого дела до тайного обитателя Джекова плаща.

– Если ты сделала это, – наконец произнес авантюрист, – то пути назад уже нет.

Мольба в глазах Сесилии сменилась радостью.

– Ваше высочество! – окликнул ее один из докторов. Все обернулись к королю, который содрогался от лихорадки. Сесилия подошла к изголовью и взялась за холодную ладонь отца. Ему стало намного хуже и он лежал в полубессознательном состоянии. На испуганные и отчаянные взгляды девушки доктора лишь скорбно покачали головами.

– Папа, – прошептала она, и из глаз хлынул поток слез. – Папа, не оставляй меня…

На какое-то короткое время сознание короля прояснилось и агония отпустила его тело.

– Сесилия, Джохан поможет тебе… – прошептал он, – Я люблю тебя, доченька…

– Я люблю тебя, папочка, – сквозь слезы вымолвила девушка, видя, как стекленеют глаза отца. Король больше не дышал. Сесилия обняла его и громко зарыдала. Джохан, из глаз которого тоже текли слезы, стоял рядом и поглаживал ее по спине.

– Прощай, мой дорогой друг, – едва слышно прошептал старый министр.

Джек прекрасно понимал, что сейчас они двое здесь совершенно не нужны. Он положил руку на плечо подростка и мягко произнес:

– Пойдем, малыш.

Но как только они покинули королевские покои, их остановил часовой в коридоре – юнец, по всей видимости, совершенно недавно поступивший на службу.

– Что там с королем? – спросил он, увидев печальные лица друзей.

– Король умер, – ответил Джек.

В это время дверь покоев открылась и оттуда вышел министр Джохан, вытирая платком лицо.

– Молодые люди, останьтесь пожалуйста в замке, – попросил старик. – Я понял, что вы – друзья Сесилии, и сейчас она в вас очень сильно нуждается. Это не приказ, а моя личная просьба.

Джек понимающе кивнул в ответ. Министр обернулся к часовому.

– Сообщите всем о нашем горе. Сообщите, что опасность для города миновала. И теперь пришло время отдать последние почести павшим.

Юный рыцарь отдал честь и быстрым шагом направился к лестнице.


	7. Глава 6 Рискованное путешествие

**Глава 6: Рискованное путешествие**

Траур объял весь Адельхайд. Много людей погибло во время вторжения демонов. Погребение павших затянулось на целых три дня. По распоряжению Сесилии, дворцовые залы и комнаты стали приютом для потерявших кров горожан. Джек и Руди при первой же возможности выразили принцессе свое соболезнование по поводу смерти ее отца. Но поговорить с глазу на глаз они не смогли – у принцессы физически не было на это времени. С утра и до ночи Сесилия вместе с Джоханом занимались неотложными делами разоренного города. Джека глубоко впечатлили организаторские способности принцессы и ее стальная воля.

В городе вовсю кипели восстановительные работы. Разбирались завалы и демонтировались здания, угрожающие рухнуть. В этой тяжелой работе принимали участие все – и стар и млад. Женщины трудились вместе с мужчинами. Джек и Руди днем выходили в город и добровольно помогали в городских работах, дабы не скучать в дворцовых стенах. В замок они возвращались лишь на ночь.

Но вот, одним утром слуга предупредил двоих товарищей, что сегодня предстоит совет у принцессы, куда им необходимо явиться. О чем будет проводиться совещание, приятели поняли без лишних слов.

– Мне до сих пор не по душе идея путешествовать вместе с ней, – сказал Джек Руди за завтраком, отламывая кусок хлеба и незаметно засовывая за полу плаща Ханпану. – Она будет нас только тормозить. Постоянно придется присматривать, чтобы с их высочеством ничего не случилось.

Они сидели в столовой и завтракали вместе с дворцовой челядью. Руди спокойно слушал Джека. На самом деле он был очень рад, что отправится в новое путешествие в компании не только Джека, но и Сесилии, но в слух он этого не сказал

– Не спорю, она великолепно держится в битвах… да что там, она просто замечательный боевой маг, – продолжал авантюрист. – Несколько раз она спасла и меня и тебя. Но ведь на ней лежит еще и очень большая ответственность. Если, упаси Хранители, с ней что-то случится, это королевство падет, оставшись без монарха.

Джек задумчиво рассматривал ломоть хлеба в руке, как будто пытаясь найти в нем ответы на мучащие вопросы.

– Мы, конечно, можем вдвоем уйти прямо сейчас, но я не уверен, что точно знаю, что же делать дальше.

Ханпан осторожно высунулся из-за полы плаща и убедился, что никто на них не смотрит.

– Не могу понять, почему для тебя это такая большая проблема, – пропищал мыш. – Вообще-то это ее миссия. Не твоя. И если так кортит ей помочь, то твоя задача следовать за Сесилией в любую преисподнюю, куда она сунется.

Джек не ответил, а лишь протянул Ханпану еще один кусочек хлеба. Ветряной мыш ухватил еду и скрылся в недрах внутреннего кармана. Авантюрист уставился в одну точку на столе и задумчиво пережевывал остатки завтрака.

Руди считал, что втроем они составляли довольно сильную команду – мечник, стрелок и маг. Несмотря на короткое знакомство, они легко действовали как единый отряд. Но без любого из них, сила оставшихся двоих значительно уменьшится. Парнишка искренне надеялся, что Джек тоже это понимает и в конечном итоге такой довод у него превзойдет все остальные. В это время к столу подошел сам министр Джохан.

– Джек ван Бурейс? – позвал его министр. Джек поднял глаза и кивнул, поплотнее прикрывая полу плаща, чтобы случайно не показать обитателя своего кармана.

– И Руди Ружнайт, насколько я помню?

Руди тоже кивнул в ответ.

– Пожалуйста, идемте со мной. Принцесса ждет вас.

Руди и Джек обменялись взглядами и последовали за стариком. Он привел их на верхний этаж в длинный, хорошо освещенный зал. Одну из стен почти полностью занимала огромная карта мира. На всю комнату стоял длинный дубовый стол, на котором сейчас лежали кипы бумаг и развернутые карты королевства с какими-то отметками. Министр жестом пригласил двоих друзей присесть, и они заняли ближайшие места за столом. И только тогда заметили, что у дальнего края стола кто-то уже сидит. Незнакомец устроился так, чтобы яркий свет из окон не падал на него.

– Сесилия? – тихо удивился Руди, вглядевшись в человека.

Джек моргнул и присмотрелся в силуэт, скрываемый полутенью. Девушка пододвинулась ближе к столу. Да, это действительно была принцесса, но она разительно отличалась от той девушки, которую они встретили несколько дней назад. Ее обрезанные волосы были подрезаны под аккуратное каре. Вместо обычных белых одежд она облачилась в синий кафтан с коричневым капюшоном и сейчас внешне ничем не отличалась от обычной городской девушки-подростка. Она кивнула двоим друзьям, и на ее губах появилась лишь призрачная улыбка. Глаза девушки не выражали ничего кроме печали.

– Прин… то есть Сесилия попросила меня, – первым произнес Джохан, – пригласить вас на эту… аудиенцию.

– Хранитель Столдарк иногда говорит со мной, – начала Сесилия, сложив ладони перед собой и не поднимая глаз, – зачастую его слова очень туманны, но последнее сообщение, которое он сказал мне после смерти отца, я бы хотела донести до вас. Он сказал мне «Долог и тяжел путь, что приведет нас к свету, но ты должна ступить на него, чтобы сохранить этот свет живым. Тяжкое бремя лежит на твоих плечах, невинное дитя, но это путь непосилен для одного».

Парни молча слушали ее. Девушка окинула их взглядом, полным твердости и решимости.

– Я знаю, что вы не хотите идти со мной, но тем не менее, я отправлюсь с вами, или без вас. Без вашей помощи мне будет намного труднее, и я буду перед вами в огромном долгу, если вы согласитесь взять меня.

Сесилия опустила глаза.

– Я понимаю, что мы встретились лишь несколько дней назад, но вы стали свидетелями очень печальных перемен в моей жизни. Вы для меня стали друзьями, которым я могу довериться во всем, несмотря на то, что вы не можете ответить мне в этом взаимностью, – она бросила короткий взгляд на лицо Джека. – И мне не нужны никакие другие компаньоны в путешествии, которое мне предстоит.

Министр Джохан подошел к принцессе и стал рядом с ней.

– У меня нет сомнений в том, что Сесилия действительно слышала голос Хранителя вод, Столдарка, – сказал старик. – Ее мама тоже была наделена таким даром в юном возрасте. И я верю, что все, что она сказала, является словами самого Хранителя. Я присоединяюсь к ее просьбе, и прошу вас двоих стать ее компаньонами в предстоящем путешествии. Никто из наших рыцарей и стражей не справится с этой задачей лучше.

Джек удивленно повел бровью, а затем кивнул и раскинул руки, показывая свою полную капитуляцию.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Наверное все так и планировалось, чтобы я сразу не смог заявить твердое «нет».

Руди улыбнулся и Сесилия разделила с ним улыбку.

– Спасибо, Джек, – искренне поблагодарила девушка.

– И я думаю, ты позволишь называть тебя просто Си, – заявил авантюрист, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

– Позволю, – впервые за последние дни усмехнулась принцесса.

– Итак, – уже более спокойно подвел итог министр, – можем перейти и к организационным вопросам. На время отсутствия принцессы я останусь регентом Адельхайда. Вы втроем отправитесь через горный перевал на юго-запад, – Джохан указал тростью на карту и повел воображаемую линию маршрута. – А здесь, вы выйдете из горного массива и пройдете на юг к водному поселению Милама. Святилище Хранителей находится где-то рядом с Миламой. Думаю, вам не составит особой сложности узнать дорогу к Святилищу у местных. Мы с Сесилией решили, что сначала лучше будет попробовать призвать Хранителей и спросить у них мудрости.

Сесилия поднялась с кресла.

– Мы выйдем завтра утром, – сказала она. – Наши рыцари выдадут вам любое оружие и обмундирование, которое есть в оружейной. Руди, я видела твое мастерское владение ARMом, но лучше бы тебе взять дополнительное оружие на случай, если закончатся эти твои…

– Патроны, – быстро произнес паренек.

– Да, патроны, – кивнула Сесилия. Как действует ARM, и из чего он состоит, во всей Филгае знали лишь некоторые археологи и техники, которым блеснула удача подержать в руках этот древний реликт. Простые обыватели смутно представляли, что легендарные ARMы несут заряд благодаря физическим силам, а не магии.

– А как насчет провизии? – спросил Джек. – Я бы сам хотел подобрать наш запас.

– Конечно. Можешь обратиться к нашему шеф-повару. Правда, после нападения на город, почти все запасы дворцовой провизии мы раздали горожанам.

Сесилия помрачнела, и встряхнула головой.

– Я очень хочу помочь им, но не могу остаться здесь. Как бы не нуждалось во мне мое королевство, вся Филгая нуждается сейчас во мне больше.

– Да, я понимаю, – участливо согласился Джек.

– Спасибо, друзья, – сказала принцесса. – Теперь я пойду заканчивать свои дела. Наверное, увидимся с вами уже завтра.

С этими словами девушка покинула зал, кивнув друзьям на прощанье.

– До встречи Си. – бросил на прощанье Джек и обратился к Джохану– Скажите, министр, почему вы считаете, что мы справимся лучше, чем ваши рыцари?

– Понимаете ли, молодой человек, в отличие от вас, никто из рыцарей не станет слишком уж критично рассматривать все задумки Сесилии. Да и в длительных походах они не участвовали. Вы же, на мой взгляд, довольно опытный ловец удачи и сможете уберечь нашу принцессу не только от монстров, но и от ее собственных опрометчивых решений… – министр замялся, подбирая слова.

– Я прекрасно вас понял, – кивнул Джек.

– Сэр Тервиллегар ожидает вас на первом этаже, – сказал Джохан. – Он проведет вас в арсенал и поможет с амуницией. А после, отдохните перед дорогой.

Руди и Джек вернулись ночевать в ту же комнату, которая служила им приютом последние пять дней. Семья, которая делила кров с ними в этом помещении, сегодня вернулась назад в город в восстановленный дом, и в комнате царила непривычная тишина и пустота. Джек лежал на кровати и размышлял, уставившись в потолок. Руди почистил и смазал ARM, и теперь проверял оружие, устроившись возле камина. Он несколько раз открывал пустой барабан, прокручивал его и защелкивал назад, тоже думая о чем-то своем.

– Это очень непросто, – сонно пробормотал Ханпан с прикроватного столика. Так как сегодня в комнате не было посторонних, ему больше не приходилось скрываться, и Джек сделал ему некое подобие матраса из своей наволочки. Джек и Руди обернулись на его голос, но, похоже, мыш попросту разговаривал во сне. Он мирно спал, свернувшись в пушистый комок, утопая в белой ткани.

– Это действительно непросто, – тихо сказал Джек. – Как легко говорить о походе за Каплей Слезы, отобранной сворой демонов, но… – авантюрист потянулся, зевнул и рухнул на кровать, – я даже представить не могу в полной мере, во что я себя втянул на этот раз.

Руди как обычно, молча выслушивал монолог старшего товарища. Паренек редко выражал свои мысли вслух, но на этот раз он решил задать мучивший его вопрос:

– Я думал, что демоны – это лишь легенда, пока мы не увидели их собственными глазами. Все считали их легендой, но ты… Ты ведь встречался с ними раньше?

Джек не стал отрывать взгляд от потолка. И отвечать на вопрос тоже не стал. Помолчав немного, он произнес:

– Я сам не знаю, делаю ли я это для себя лично, или для всех. Я бы сказал, что это дело чести, но… А, ладно. Не обращай внимания.

С этими словами Авантюрист повернулся к стене и умолк. Руди решил, что попробует выяснить этот вопрос когда-нибудь потом. Он загрузил патроны в барабан, защелкнул его и поставил ARM на предохранитель. Парнишка смотрел на свое отражение на полированном металле оружия, раздумывая, что для него это все тоже в некоем роде – дело чести. Дрема подкралась незаметно и погрузила его в свои сладкие объятия.

Ранним утром Руди, Джек и Ханпан пришли к воротам. В это время здесь царила тишина и почти полная пустота, если не считать двоих стражей. Горожане и прислуга все еще наслаждались негой сна и обычная суета у входа во дворец пока еще не началась. Возле караулки их уже ждала Сесилия. Девушка надела то же одеяние, что и вчера и внешне ничем не выдвала в себе особу королевских кровей. К поясу она подвесила свой незаменимый жезл, а за спиной висел рюкзак с экипировкой и ее частью провизии.

– Привет, ребята, – с легкой улыбкой поздоровалась она. – Сегодня прекрасное утро для путешествия.

– Немного рановато, – улыбнулся в ответ Руди.

– Это потому, что ты еще слишком юн. – сказал Джек. – Вот когда дорастешь до моих годов, будешь легко вставать вместе с солнцем, и рваться к новым свершениям.

– Да, я тоже встала рановато, – призналась Сесилия, подавляя невольный зевок. – Ну что, пойдем?

Когда друзья миновали главную улицу и вышли за городские ворота, принцесса остановилась и окинула родной город печальным взглядом, прощаясь с ним. Она не знала, когда ей будет суждено вернуться сюда и вернется ли она вообще.

До полудня они шагали практически молча, обмениваясь лишь необходимыми фразами. После того, как они прошли по большому каменному мосту через пролив Куран, друзья решили устроить привал и подкрепиться. Обед из мясных сендвичей и ягод проходил в молчании, поскольку все яростно накинулись на снедь. Утолив голод, Джек уселся поудобнее и отпивая из фляги смотрел на своих спутников. В частности, его внимание привлек меч на поясе Руди.

– Ты еще даже ни разу не достал его из ножен, – кивнул Джек. – Почему бы не опробовать его сейчас?

Руди удивленно взглянул на старшего товарища, а затем на ножны у себя на поясе. Парень посчитал, что холодное оружие действительно пригодится, когда нельзя будет использовать ARM, но особо не стремился снова браться за непривычный ему меч. Поэтому на реплику Джека он лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Почему бы немного не попрактиковаться? – предложил Джек, бросая в рот последнюю ягоду из своего пайка. – Я думаю, что я хороший учитель и смогу сделать из тебя опасного мечника.

– Почему бы немного не попрактиковаться? – предложил Джек, бросая в рот последнюю пригоршню ягод из своего пайка. – Я думаю, что я хороший учитель и смогу сделать из тебя опасного мечника. – произнес он, работая челюстями.

Из его кармана донеслось писклявое хихиканье.

– Эй, в чем дело? – возмутился Джек, едва не подавившись.

– Ты сам неспособен научиться даже простому этикету, – заявил Ханпан, – правило номер один: не разговаривай с набитым ртом.

– Приятель, ты совершенно не веришь в мои способности?

– Нет, – пискнул мыш.

– Вернемся к делу, – сказал Джек после того, как досадно закатил глаза к небу и сбросил плащ на траву, несмотря на возмущения обитателя кармана. – Мы можем практиковаться по дороге в Миламу. Например, во время обеденных привалов. Что скажешь?

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Руди.

– Тогда приступим! – радостно воскликнул Джек. – Вставай.

– Прямо сейчас? – удивился парнишка.

– Да, прямо сейчас. Почему бы нет?

Руди с тоской посмотрел на свой недоеденный бутерброд.

– А… ладно, давай, доедай сначала, – сказал Джек с легкой досадой. Он готов был заняться фехтованием прямо сейчас, и утренний поход его ни капли не утомил.

Руди проглотил остатки обеда за два укуса и тоже вскочил на ноги. Сесилия и Ханпан, который наконец выпутался из плаща, с интересом смотрели на друзей.

– Помнишь первый урок, который я тебе преподал? – спросил Джек, вынимая свой меч.

Руди кивнул в ответ.

– Тогда я начну с первых базовых атак, которые должен знать каждый фехтовальщик, – Джек поднял меч и наскочил на Руди. Парень рефлекторно отшатнулся назад. Но вместо того, чтобы столкнуться со своим оппонентом, Джек в последний момент ушел в сторону, и лезвие его меча застыло на уровне живота подроста.

– Ты понял, что я сделал? – спросил авантюрист. Руди отрицательно помотал головой.

– Ты ожидал, что я наскочу на тебя, и вынужден был отступить и прикрыться мечом, – пояснил Джек. – И как только ты это сделал, я ушел в сторону и атаковал незащищенный живот. Менять направление на бегу довольно просто, если ты хорошо балансируешь на цыпочках. Это как контролируемое падение.

– Контролируемое падение? – переспросила принцесса.

– Да, – важно кивнул авантюрист, оживленно жестикулируя. – Если ты на бегу вытянешься вперед и перенесешь свой вес на пальцы, то будешь, как бы на грани падения вперед. В такой момент очень легко переместиться в бок легким смещением баланса вправо или влево. Сделать это надо очень быстро, и у тебя возникнет момент, когда противник будет уязвим для удара сбоку. Попробуй этот трюк на мне несколько раз.

Руди добросовестно принялся за это упражнение. Несколько раз он растянулся на земле, пару раз врезался в Джека, но вскоре все же наловчился уходить вбок, пусть и не так молниеносно, как это делал его старший товарищ.

– Великолепно, ты довольно быстро учишься, – похвалил его Джек, укладывая свой меч в ножны. – Мы попрактикуемся еще, когда остановимся на ночлег, идет?

Руди согласно кивнул в ответ.

– А потом мы с принцессой дадим уроки простейшего этикета специально для грубого искателя приключений, – ехидно пискнул Ханпан, чем поверг Сесилию и Руди в долгий и веселый смех.

Ближе к вечеру друзья наконец добрались к подножью внутренней цепи гор. Двое адельхайдских стражей несли дежурство возле небольшой караулки и открыли ворота сразу же, как только увидели Сесилию.

– Нас предупредили о вашем визите, Ваше Высочество, – козырнул один из солдат и протянул девушке скрученную в трубку бумагу. – Это карта пещер. Она вам пригодится.

Второй солдат тем временем вытащил из деревянного бочонка три промасленных факела и отдал их Джеку.

– Будьте осторожны, Ваше Высочество, в пещерах очень темно и полно разной живности.

– Спасибо, мы постараемся поберечься, – ответила она, разворачивая карту. Затратив некоторое время на изучение схем вместе с Джеком, Сесилия наконец свернула бумагу в трубку и уложила в сумку. Затем, распалив факелы, друзья направились в пещерную тьму.

– Он говорил про какую-то живность? – пискнул Ханпан, перебравшись из Джекова кармана на его плечо. – В этой дыре могут обитать только жалкие доходяги.

Никто не ответил на его реплику. Все осторожно шагали во тьме, напряженно вслушиваясь. Скудный свет факелов освещал лишь окружающие пространство на три метра. Полную тишину пещер нарушали лишь звуки их собственных шагов.

– Ну что, еще не пожалела, что пошла с нами, Си? – с издевкой шепотом спросил Джек. Он боялся говорить вслух, чтобы не привлечь внимание какого-нибудь кусачего обитателя подземелий.

– Это же вы пошли со мной, – совершенно спокойно ответила Сесилия.

В тишине они преодолели длинный пологий подъем, который привел их в большой пещерный зал. О размерах четко свидетельствовало эхо, многократно отраженной от далеких стен и высокого потолка.

– Ай! – закричал Джек, отпрыгивая назад. Руди и Сесилия с тревогой обратили взоры на него. Авантюрист подошвой сапога осторожно потрогал растение – одно из целого поля невысоких бледных зарослей.

– Эта штука больно колется, – пояснил он, – шагайте осторожно.

Сесилия подошла ближе.

– Это дьявольская сочница. – пояснила принцесса. – Ты почувствовал шок или острый толчок?

– Да, именно так со мной и случилось.

– Эти заросли иссушат тебя до капли, если увязнешь в них, – предупредила Сесилия, – нам всем нужно идти дальше очень осторожно.

Дальнейший переход замедлился еще больше. Но, по заявлению Джека, им надо было только радоваться, ведь посреди опасных зарослей снижался шанс угодить на обед какому-нибудь хищнику. Миновав еще несколько коридоров, они увидели солнечный свет в конце туннеля.

– Похоже, уже самый закат, – сказал Джек, первым выходя из пещеры. – Я думал, мы доберемся сюда быстрее.

– А почему бы не устроить привал, – предложила Сесилия, – как раз в этом месте.

– Почему снаружи? – удивился Джек.

– Если ночью нас окружат, то мы не будем зажаты в угол в пещере, – пояснила принцесса ему тоном учительницы начальных классов.

– Размышляешь, как настоящий ловец удачи, – ответил Джек с ухмылкой.

– Но мы можем поужинать и внутри, – сказала принцесса, – там, по крайней мере, нет такого зябкого ветра.

Сесилия вызвалась добровольцем и самостоятельно занялась установкой палатки. Пока она мучилась с установкой кольев и натягиванием тента, Руди и Джек отправились за хворостом для костра, а Ханпан побежал осмотреть окружающую местность. Когда веселые языки костра осветили маленький лагерь, принцесса занялась приготовлением ужина, поставив вариться похлебку из ягод и сушеного мяса. Несмотря на все опасения Джека, похлебка получилась не только съедобной, но и вкусной.

Окончился первый день путешествия очередным уроком фехтования от Джека, после чего все улеглись спать. Только лишь Сесилия не могла провалиться в сладкое забытье. Она почти всю ночь просмотрела через открытый полог тента на звездное небо, пытаясь прогнать собственный груз мыслей.

На следующее утро они вновь встали на рассвете, и быстро перекусив и собрав вещи, снова пустились в путь. Дальнейший путь по горным карнизам, крутым подъемам и спускам выдался не из легких. Вдобавок, погода совсем испортилась, и небо затянуло тяжелыми темными тучами. Пронизывающие порывы ветра пробирали до костей. Когда друзья гуськом продвигались по особо узкому карнизу, Сесилия всерьез опасалась, что ветер усилится и попросту сбросит ее вниз. Наконец, дальнейший путь повел вниз.

– Нам говорили, что эти места кишат живностью, – заявил Джек, – но я до сих пор не увидел ни единого следа ее присутствия.

– Я тоже никого не заметил, когда бегал вчера осматриваться, – согласился Ханпан, – как будто живность узнала, что мы идем и разбежалась, сверкая пятками.

Руди услышал какой-то странный отзвук в завывании ветра и поднял глаза к небу в поисках источника. Как он ни всматривался, но ничего подозрительного вокруг не нашел. Затем этот отголосок донесся снова.

Парень остановился и настороженно огляделся. Но ничего кроме недвижных горных стен и чахлых кустарников не было вокруг. Двое его спутников, казалось, не слышали ничего подобного, и Руди списал звук на проделки горного эха и ветра.

Как только он снова направился вслед за своими компаньонами, где-то позади раздался вопль, и что-то сильно ударило его по затылку. Утеряв равновесие, парень упал на Сесилию, которая, в свою очередь натолкнулась на Джека и они втроем, кубарем покатились вниз по склону. Катастрофу смог предупредить Джек, ухватившись руками за один из валунов. Второй рукой он поймал ладонь Сесилии. Руди, в свою очередь, успел схватиться за рюкзак Сесилии. Все трое повисли живой цепочкой над склоном, уклон которого лишь усиливался. Метрах в пяти над ними тянулся узкий карниз – переход к безопасной горной галерее. Падение кувырком добавило по нескольку синяков каждому.

– Все целы? – тревожно спросил Джек, а испуганно закричал: –Ханпан?

– Да здесь я, – раздался писклявый голос сверху, откуда они втроем сверзились, – Что у вас там стряслось?

– Я как раз и хотел бы это выяснить, – откликнулся Джек, вопросительно глядя на Руди.

– Что-то ударило меня по голове сзади, – пояснил парнишка, глядя на Джека виноватыми глазами. – Извините…

– Мне показалось, что я слышала перед падением что-то странное, – вспомнила Сесилия. – Так что же тебя могло ударить?

– ДЖЕК! – пронзительный вопль мыша заставил спутников поднять головы вверх.

Большая птица камнем рухнула на уступ, где стоял мохнатый компаньон. В следующий миг Ханпан пронесся мимо друзей, оставляя за собой пыльный след и взметая в воздух сухие листья. Крылатая хищница упустила добычу и издала противный скрипучий вопль.

Верхняя половина тела «птицы» оказалась женской, а ее и без того уродливое лицо искажала злобная гримаса.

– Гарпия! – воскликнул Джек, кривясь от отвращения. – Ненавижу гарпий!

Тварь омерзительно каркнула и понеслась вниз на троицу друзей, которые продолжали висеть на склоне живой цепочкой.

– Руди! – испуганно выкрикнула Сесилия, почувствовав, что парень отпустил ее рюкзак.

Заскользив вниз по крутому склону, Руди сделал именно то, что и собирался – отвлек внимание гарпии на себя, и полуптица устремилась вслед за ним. Контролировать спуск с горки оказалось намного сложнее, чем думал Руди. Ему с трудом удавалось устоять на ногах и не съехать к обрыву. Немного ниже в скальной стене виднелась пещера, и парень попытался направить свое тело именно туда. Скрипучий крик гарпии раздался совсем рядом, и отвлекшись, он споткнулся о булыжник, окончательно утратил равновесие и кубарем вкатился в заветную пещеру.

Вскрикнув от боли, он рухнул на каменный пол плашмя и не сразу понял, почему вокруг стало темно, а перед глазами порхает рой разноцветных звездочек. Противный каркающий вопль быстро напомнил ему об опасности. Руди раскрыл глаза, перед которыми все двоилось, и увидел, что гарпия бьет крыльями по воздуху у входа, но не решается влететь внутрь.

Крылатая бестия скрипела зубами и каркала, яростно глядя на несостоявшуюся добычу. Руди, поняв, что оказался в относительной безопасности, со стоном поднялся на ноги и осмотрел себя. Он отделался лишь синяками, шишками и ушибами, но это его сейчас не волновало. Оружие оказалось целым, но все, что лежало в его вещмешке, изрядно помялось при падении. В дальнем конце пещеры виднелся тоннель уводивший куда-то вниз – возможно, переход к основанию горы. Гарпия каркнула еще раз и улетела ввысь. Руди осторожно выглянул наружу. Его друзья продолжали держаться за валун в доброй сотне метров вверху. Навряд ли им удастся благополучно проделать такой лихой спуск, какой преодолел он.

Руди помнил, что Ханпан, спасаясь от гарпии, убежал куда-то вниз, и набрав в грудь воздуху, громко позвал мыша.

Ветряной мышь появился у его ног через пару мгновений.

– А, ты в порядке, – сказал Ханпан таким тоном, будто говорил о погоде.

– Ты можешь помочь Джеку и Сесилии там наверху? – спросил Руди, показывая вверх пальцем.

– Разве я похож на мотор Эммы? – пожал плечами мышь. – Я их не подниму?

– Ты можешь подняться к ним и поговорить? – уточнил Руди, – Может мы вместе составим план. В этой пещере, кажется, есть проход вниз.

– Конечно смогу, – согласился Ханпан, – Только ты вытащи свою стреляющую штуку и прикрой меня, чтобы я не стал завтраком для гарпии.

Ханпан со своей поразительной скоростью помчался наверх, а Руди, вытащил ARM и внимательно вглядывался в небо. Ветер не давал толком расслышать, о чем говорили его друзья, но то и дело доносил отдаленное карканье гарпий. Руди перевел взгляд на Джека и Сесилию. Он ждал, что вот-вот Ханпан вернется к нему…

Но внезапно его друзья растворились в ослепительной вспышке света. Руди моргнул, и его сердце сковало ледяной клешней. За спиной раздался громкий хлопок и появилась точно такая же слепящая вспышка. Вскрикнув, парень начал тереть слезящиеся глаза руками. Когда он проморгался, то увидел что на полу растянулись Джек и Сесилия. Девушка продолжала сжимать руку авантюриста так, будто, до сих пор они висели на склоне, а ее лицо было бледным словно мел. Руди опустился на колени рядом с принцессой.

– Что с тобой?

Глаза Сесилии закатились, и голова безвольно повернулась на бок. Джек вскочил на ноги, тяжело дыша, будто только что пережил самый страшный момент в своей жизни.

– Это было самое страшное, что со мной случалось, – заявил он, утирая вспотевший лоб, – я почувствовал, будто я взрываясь и… и…

Он содрогнулся, так и не закончив делиться впечатлениями.

В пещеру вбежал Ханпан и остановился возле своих друзей.

– Теперь я знаю, почему это заклинание называется «крайний случай», – сказал он, и в его тонком голоске слышалось беспокойство.

– Эй, Си, что с тобой? – тревожно спросил Джек, присаживаясь возле девушки.

– Дайте мне немного отдохнуть, – едва выдавила она из себя. Выглядела она крайне изможденной, – Это было едва не свыше моих сил…

– Ну и дела, – протянул Джек, смотря на нее с явным беспокойством и обернулся к Руди. – Дальше я понесу нашу принцессу на руках. Идти нам уже осталось не так долго. Ой, Руди, а как ты? В порядке?

Руди лишь кивнул в ответ.

– Ты поступил крайне отчаянно и дерзко, – усмехнулся Джек, – Ты тогда сорвался, или специально все это продумал?

– Навершие рукояти моего меча отполировано до блеска, – пожал плечами Руди, – и я подумал, что гарпию привлекло именно оно, ведь гарпии обожают все блестящее.

Джек перевел взгляд на оружие Руди. Действительно, круглое навершие на эфесе его меча образцово блистало в скудных лучах света.

– А ты знал, что гарпии ненавидят темноту?

Руди отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Значит тебе очень повезло попасть в эту пещеру. – сообщил Джек, – Ну что, давай проверим, верна ли твоя мысль, что отсюда есть ход в предгорье?

Авантюрист одобрительно похлопал парня по плечу. Руди помог Джеку устроить поудобнее на спине авантюриста полубессознательную принцессу, затем зажег факел и направился во тьму первым. Ханпан запрыгнул на его плечо.

Миновало не менее часа, прежде чем друзья увидели впереди красноватый свет заходящего Солнца. Выход из пещеры у подножия гор и застава выглядели также нехитро, как и с Адельхайдской стороны. Снаружи несли караул двое стражей, и Ханпан спрятался в жилете Руди. Солдаты молча дождались, когда путники вышли из пещеры.

– Вы двое сопровождаете Адельхайдскую принцессу? – спросил старший.

– Да. – односложно ответил Руди.

– А где же… – хотел было задать вопрос стражник, и осекся, увидев «ношу» за спиной Джека. – Что с принцессой? Ей нужен врач?

– Мне нужно лишь выспаться как следует, – пробормотала Сесилия сонным голосом не поднимая головы с плеча Джека.

– Тогда мы дадим вам нашу лошадь, чтобы довезти ее величество в Миламу, – предложил страж.

– Спасибо. А далеко от Миламы святилище Хранителей? – спросил Джек.

– В миле на Север от города, – охотно ответил стражник, пока его напарник ходил за лошадью. – Но если вы туда собрались, вам надо хорошо отдохнуть. Говорят, что за годы запустения, там поселились… призраки. Вам понадобится вся ваша храбрость, чтобы пойти туда.

– О подобном я наслышан достаточно, – сказал Джек, устраивая сонную Сесилию в седле так, чтобы она не выпала во сне. Девушка что-то пробормотала в пассивном протесте.

– Эта дорога приведет вас в Миламу – показал второй страж, – немного прогуляетесь по лесу и выйдете к городу. Там есть гостиница, где вы сможете спокойно переночевать.

Руди взял у стражей предложенные продукты и наполнил фляги свежей водой. Дальнейший путь прошел совершенно спокойно. Принцесса посапывала в седле, убаюканная мерной походкой лошади. Джек и Руди шагали рядом налегке.

В вечерних сумерках они увидели на горизонте отблески каналов Миламы – где закончится их первое из многих предстоящих опасных приключений.


	8. Глава 7 Святилище Хранителей

**Глава семь: Святилище Хранителей.**

Проснувшись, Сесилия медленно раскрыла веки. Сонно рассматривая потолок, она пыталась где же она оказалась, и как сюда попала. Отогнав остатки сна, она села на кровати и откинула одеяло. В уютной комнате стояло еще несколько кроватей, но все они пустовали.

_«Я в гостинице»_ - решила она и встала, тут же почувствовав под ногами холодный плиточный пол. Ее сапожки стояли рядом с кроватью, рядом аккуратно лежали ее рюкзак и жезл. Плащ висел на вешалке в уголке, красуясь легким слоем пыли после вчерашнего путешествия по горам.

Тут же события предыдущего дня всплыли в памяти.

_«Я применила телепортационную магию на себя и Джека»_ – подумала она и пробормотала вслух: – И теперь я очень голодна.

Применив простые чистящие чары на плащ и сапоги, Сесилия оделась и, прихватив свои вещи, вышла в фойе. И здесь она не увидела ни одного посетителя, лишь хозяйка гостиницы – приятная пожилая женщина, сидела за своей конторкой и читала книгу. Подняв глаза на Сесилию, женщина улыбнулась.

– Здравствуй, милочка, – приветливо сказала она, – Твои друзья попросили меня передать, что будут ждать тебя в пабе ближе к обеду.

– Спасибо, – благодарно улыбнулась принцесса.

– Да не за что, милочка. И почему бы тебе не оставить свои вещи в комнате? Вы трое сейчас единственные постояльцы, и с вашими вещами здесь ничего не случится.

– Да, конечно, – согласилась Сесилия, и развернулась, собираясь отнести рюкзак назад в комнату.

– Можешь оставить его мне, – снова улыбнулась женщина, – Я пойду заправлять кровати и занесу его.

– Спасибо, но я… – смущенно начала Сесилия.

– Да не стоит, – улыбнулась хозяйка, – Паб ты найдешь в серо-западной части города в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Там готовят восхитительные гамбургеры. Я советую тебе их обязательно опробовать.

От этих словах желудок Сесилии внезапно громко заурчал, словно разбуженный не самым лучшим образом зверь, вогнав принцессу в краску.

– Ну, я, пожалуй, потороплюсь к обеду, – смущенно произнесла девушка и покинула гостиницу.

Милама была прекрасным и уютным городком. Множество каналов и водопротоков протянулось среди улиц с аккуратными домами, обложенными кремовой плиткой. Большинство строений покрывала синяя черепица. В первую очередь принцессе показалось, что город построен прямо на озере, но позже она узнала, что это на самом деле – большая ирригационная система, и каналы выполняют более важную роль, чем простое украшение города.

Шагая по улице, Сесилия заметила на некоторых домах большие колеса, вращаемые водой. Она сразу поняла, что это и есть незатейливые, но, в то же время, удобные источники энергии, о которых она когда-то читала.

Несмотря на красивые и интересные достопримечательности, Сесилия торопливо шла в сторону паба, не останавливаясь лишний раз, чтобы оглядеться, и добралась намного быстрее, чем рассчитывала. Милама оказалась намного меньше по сравнению с Адельхайдом, и, несмотря на хитросплетение каналов и мостов, ориентироваться здесь для приезжего было проще. Открыв дверь, Сесилия увидела, что паб битком набит посетителями, но это ее ничуть не смутило.

С сожалением увидев, что все столики заняты, девушка направилась к барной стойке, за которой неистово работал лысоватый мужчина в возрасте. Он спешно бегал то к кухонному окну, то к бочкам с элем, то к винным бочонкам, и быстро раздавал посетителям их заказы. Возле стойки стояло человек пятнадцать и Сесилия решительно втиснулась в эту толпу, обратив на себя несколько возмущенных взглядов. Оказавшись у вожделенного прилавка, принцесса голодными глазами наблюдала за расторопной работой бармена. Вскоре в ее животе снова громко заурчало, но в шуме толпы, к ее счастью никто ничего не услышал.

Наконец, бармен подошел и к ней.

– Чего желает прекрасная посетительница? – улыбнулся он, утирая лоб краем фартука.

– Пять гамбургеров, пожалуйста, – чарующе улыбаясь, ответила она, едва сдерживая слюну от нахлынувших с кухни запахов, – И, пожалуйста, куранский соус, если вы его делаете.

– Какой столик вы с друзьями заняли? – уточнил бармен.

– Вы не поняли, я здесь сама, – с улыбкой ответила Сесилия и, следуя принципу, «чем ближе я к еде, тем быстрее я поем», добавила, – И я подожду заказ здесь.

Бармен одарил ее откровенно растерянным и даже диким взглядом.

– Э… Да, хорошо. Дайте мне пятнадцать минут. Это все мисс?

Принцесса ответила широкой улыбкой и присела в конце стойки на высокий стул, наблюдая за нелегкой работой бармена.

Еще до истечения обещанных пятнадцати минут, блюдо с горячимы гамбургерами уже стояло перед ней. Также, повар приготовил и куранский соус, который по вкусу оказался ничем не хуже, чем соус шеф-повара Жакью из Куранского аббатства. Первый гамбургер был проглочен проголодавшейся принцессой за какой-то десяток секунд, и она собиралась приняться за второй, когда заметила, что один из ближайших столиков освободился. Не теряя времени, Сесилия перенесла туда свое блюдо с гамбургерами, и, присев за стул, продолжила усмирение голодного зверя в желудке, уже в более комфортных условиях. После вчерашней походной пищи, теплые бургеры с соусом казались самым вкусным яством на свете, и девушка подумала, не заказать ли их себе в запас, когда они двинутся в дальнейшее путешествие.

Пока девушка наслаждалась пищей, постепенно количество посетителей закончило обедать и разбрелось по своим делам. И когда Сесилия случайно бросила взгляд в дальний угол паба, ее глаза встретились с глазами Руди который сидел рядом с Джеком. Принцесса со счастливой улыбкой помахала ему, и он помахал ей в ответ, а затем похлопал Джека по плечу, и кивнул в ее сторону. Двое ее друзей поднялись из-за своего стола и подсели к ней, взяв с собой свои блюда.

– Эй, Си, мы… – он осекся, на полуслове, увидев количество крошек на ее блюде. – Ого! Ты перекусила за двоих?

– Прошу прощения! – возмущенно парировала Сесилия, заливаясь краской. Она увидела, что Руди, встретившись с ней взглядом, тоже покраснел и смущенно отвел глаза. – Позволь напомнить тебе, что магия требует обширных затрат энергии, и делает меня очень…

– Голодной, – спокойно кивнул Джек, присаживаясь, – Но не настолько же, как целая голодающая деревня.

Принцесса выдавила из себя улыбку. Она провела многие годы в аббатстве за изучением магии, среди других девочек, которым также приходилось съедать приличное количество пищи. Естественно, для простых людей трапеза чародея казалась чем-то необычным. Особенно, если магом была стройная и изящная шестнадцатилетняя девушка. Эта мысль вызвала у Сесилии широкую улыбку. И она не сразу услышала разговор, который Джек тихо вел с Ханпаном.

– Враг превосходит нас в соотношении два к одному. Как всегда, наши пехотинцы рвутся в бой и мы немедленно атакуем врага. – тихо пропищал мышь.

– Один за другим наши люди останавливаются, ведь врагов здесь так много! Есть ли хоть один солдат, способный приложить такие же усилия как и она? Ее огневая подготовка, скорость и тактика войны превосходит наших противников. Она покончила с оставшимися врагами с удвоенной силой. – продолжил Джек таким тоном, словно вел репортаж с настоящего поля боя.

– Все противники, кто попал под ее неистовость, встретили страшный и беспощадный конец. Ее ярость заставила задрожать даже собственных союзников.

– Как вам наш военный репортаж с полей сражения Большого Меню? Это была сумасшедшая битва! – улыбнулся Джек принцессе.

– Погоди, мы забыли о резервных армиях: кадетах свежей молодой моркови и броколли. Бедные парни не имеют никаких шансов. – пропищал мышь, кивая в сторону тарелки с овощным салатом.

Она дожевала последний гамбургер и отодвинула блюдо в сторону.

– А теперь послушайте, вы двое, – возмущенно сказала Сесилия, – Мое последнее заклинание в горах забрало практически все силы.

Принцесса хотела произнести еще кое-что язвительное, но Джек кивнул, и его лицо стало немного серьезнее:

– Пока ты отсыпалась, мы кое-чего выяснили. Оказывается, святилище Хранителей запечатано и не посещается многие годы. Больше туда никто не ходит молиться.

– Не посещается? Но… – подавленно протянула Сесилия.

– Но. – закончил Джек за нее. – Мы нашли кое-кого, кто знает немного об этом святилище. Старого священника.

– Что он сказал? – оживилась принцесса.

– Пока у нас не было возможности побеседовать с ним. Он попросил нас прийти и поговорить, когда разойдутся все посетители.

Сесилия с любопытством огляделась:

– Он здесь?

– Да. За барной стойкой. – усмехнулся Джек.

– Шутишь? – удивилась она и обернулась. Знакомый ей бармен активно убеждал какого-то старика, что тому уже достаточно выпивки. Вся внешность хозяина заведения была типичной для подобной работы – невысокий, упитанный, усатый мужчина с блестящей лысиной.

– Он? – неуверенно вопросила принцесса.

– Он, – подтвердил Джек, – Не ожидала?

– Ну… я представляла себе, кого-то более…

– Величественного?

– Ну… кого-то более утонченного, что-ли.

– Хех, – усмехнулся Джек, – Тебя постигло разочарование.

– Нет! – парировала она, – Я думала, что он внешне будет больше соответствовать своему священническому сану. Как я могу судить о человеке, совершенно не зная его?

Подвыпивший старикан, наконец, направился к выходу, бормоча на ходу нечто грубое и нелестное в адрес бармена. Затем хозяин направился к группе торговцев в дальнем углу, которые не торопясь потягивали эль.

– Мы закрываемся на уборку, приходите к ужину! – сухо заявил он. Торговцы с недовольными лицами покинули заведение. Бармен закрыл дверь за последним посетителем, и направился к столику троих друзей.

– Это и есть ваш компаньон-маг, о котором вы говорили? – спросил он у Джека, кивнув в сторону Сесилии.

– Да, это она.

– Хм. Я представлял себе кого-то…

– Более величественного? – усмехнулся Джек.

Бармен не ответил, но это не помешало Джеку рассмеяться от души, глядя на выражение лица принцессы. В этот день авантюрист был явно в ударе.

– Хватит! Прекрати! – потребовала Сесилия.

Бармен смущенно откашлялся и присел к ним за стол:

– Гкхм. Меня зовут Монтегю. Давайте перейдем к делу. Что вам нужно в святилище?

Джек успокоился и стал серьезным:

– Нам нужно попасть внутрь.

– Зачем? Оно запечатано и заброшено около тридцати лет. Внутри ничего нет. Да и ни у кого больше не осталось истинной веры в Хранителей. Святилище больше напоминает древние катакомбы.

– Катакомбы – это наша слабость, – ответил Джек с деловой улыбкой, – Поэтому нас и зовут ловцами удачи.

Глаза Монтегю подозрительно сверкнули.

– Ко мне еще ни разу не приходили ловцы удачи и не спрашивали об этом месте. Вы, ребята, тратите свое время впустую. Вы не найдете там ничего, кроме пыли.

– Пожалуйста, не откажите в нашей просьбе, любезный сэр, – мягко попросила Сесилия. – Нам очень нужно попасть в святилище, это очень важно. Любая ваша помощь будет щедро вознаграждена.

Бармен внимательно и подозрительно оглядел Сесилию. Она взвесила свои слова, прикидывая, что же сказала не так.

Но, поразмыслив, Монтегю наконец заговорил:

– Я никогда не был священником. Этот сан носил мой отец. Он очень хотел, чтобы я стал священником как раз перед тем, как принять решение о закрытии святилища. А закрыл он его потому, что недоставало финансов, да и молящихся стало откровенно маловато. Так вот, в последние годы отец готовил меня, готовил, а потом, значит, взял и закрыл святилище. Но отец оставил мне ключ.

Бармен снял с шеи цепочку, на которой висел медальон:

– Я храню его, как память, все эти годы. Это единственный ключ к хранилищу. Вы поймете, как он работает, когда придете туда.

Он протянул медальон Джеку, который, осмотрев вещицу, передал его Сесилии.

– Я думаю, лучше пусть он будет у тебя, – сказал он.

Принцесса провела пальцем по поверхности, с интересом рассматривая причудливую огранку и толстый красный крест, вплавленный посредине. Вещица была легкой, почти как Капля Слезы.

– Я не знаю, что это значит, но мой отец сделал мне памятку. Там инструкция о каких-то действиях, чтобы пройти в настоящую часть святилища, если вам туда нужно, – продолжил бармен, и произнес заученные слова: – «Время Хранителей вернется, когда огни двух и десяти зажгутся. А когда пламя вознесется над шестью, их дверь откроется на двенадцати». Я совершенно не знаю, что это значит, но отец говорил, что это очень важно запомнить. Он так и не успел мне показать, как это действует, до того, как окончательно закрыл святилище. Это место было очень важно для моего отца, и единственное, о чем я вас попрошу, не оскверните там ничего и не разрушьте. Я не думаю, что вы собираетесь туда для чего-то нехорошего, но имейте ввиду, я быстро узнаю, если вдруг вы там устроите погром.

– Мы даем слово, – сказал Джек, положа руку на сердце. – Нам на самом деле нужно осмотреть святилище. У нас и в планах нет ломать там статуи или еще чего.

– Хорошо. И я рекомендую вам взять с собой факелы. В святилище есть помещения без окон. – честно предупредил бармен.

– Спасибо, Монтегю, – искренне поблагодарил его Руди. Бармен посмотрел на подростка и улыбнулся:

– Это первые слова от тебя, которые я услышал. Я уже подумал, что ты немой.

– Обо мне так часто думают, – усмехнулся Руди.

– Да, благодарствуем, Монтегю, – сказал Джек и протянул руку. Бармен ответил на рукопожатие. Авантюрист выложил на стол кучку гелла и подвинул бармену, – Ты действительно нам очень помог.

– Забери свои деньги, – отмахнулся Монтегю, изрядно удивив авантюриста. – Я очень рад, что кто-то питает интерес к этим старым руинам и уважительно относится к Хранителям. Вам нужно пойти на северо-запад от города, пока не увидите мост. Вы его не сможете попустить. За ним будет рощица. Так вот, святилище находится как раз посреди рощи. Там, наверное, уже все заросло наглухо.

– Спасибо, Монтегю, – поблагодарила Сесилия. – Кажется, я забыла представиться. Меня зовут Сесилия.

– Он уже мне это говорили, – ответил бармен кивнув на Джека. – И я не хотел никого обитель по поводу магических штучек, которых, честно говоря, опасаюсь. Но меня очень впечатлило, что столь юной и благовоспитанной особе помогает матерый искатель сокровищ.

– Эй, я такого не говорил! Мы просто партнеры! – возмутился Джек. Сесилия рассмеялась, и в ее смех вернулись озорные нотки.

– Святилище меньше чем в часе ходьбы, – сказал Монтегю, направляясь к двери. – Если вы отправитесь сейчас, вы вернетесь уже вечером.

– Звучит многообещающе, – согласился Джек, шагая следом за ним. Монтегю открыл замок и выпустил компанию. Друзья, проходя мимо него, поблагодарили его еще раз. Монтегю помахал им рукой и снова запер дверь.

– Почему бы нам не зайти на рынок, перед путешествием? – предложил Джек, сворачивая в сторону рыночной площади. Сесилия и Руди не стали возражать и направились за ним. Принцесса, наконец, решила задать мучивший ее все это время вопрос.

– В пабе, когда Монтегю посмотрел на меня как-то подозрительно… что же случилось?

– О, все просто, – подмигнул Джек, обернувшись. – Тебе нужно преподать несколько уроков простоты.

– Прошу прощения? – озадаченно спросила Сесилия.

– Твоя речь звучит слишком по придворному, как и положено принцессе. Неплохо научить тебя простой речи, – усмехнулся Джек, но затем его тон стал серьезным. – Двумя своими фразами ты полностью разрушаешь свою маскировку. Сразу становится понятно, что ты не простая девушка. Попробуй разговаривать как я или Руди, прислушайся, как говорят горожане.

Сесилия почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Она никогда не могла подумать, что такая простая и обыденная вещь, как ее речь, в какой-то момент может сослужить ей скверную службу.

– Ты говоришь, что я чересчур вежлива и воспитана, и это не очень хорошо?

– В точку, Си.

Гордость не позволила Сесилии ответить что-либо, и она лишь вздохнула, признавая правоту Джека.

В часе пути от Миламы друзья вышли к мосту, соединявшем побережье с большим островом. На другом берегу в роще виднелся силуэт святилища. Большая часть деревьев была старой и давно высохшей. Среди них буйно и хаотично разрослась молодая поросль.

– Непохоже, чтобы сюда часто кто-то ходил, – заметил Джек, разглядывая заросшую травой дорогу и обветшалые перила моста.

– Кажется, я понимаю, почему это место не пользуется популярностью, – сказал Ханпан, восседающий на плече Джека и разглядывая старую рощу. – Даже деревья выглядят зловеще.

Вскоре путешественники уже стояли у дверей святилища Хранителей. По увитой лозами стене здания протянулась старая трещина. Это место выглядело давно заброшенным.

Джек без особого энтузиазма потянул дверное кольцо и с удивлением обнаружил, что дверь поддалась. Ржавые петли издали противный скрежет.

– Мне показалось, что он говорил, что святилище закрыто? – удивилась Сесилия.

– Может быть, это только фойе, – предположил Джек, – а дальше нас поджидает еще одна дверь.

– А еще он говорил про какую-то настоящую часть святилища, – напомнил Ханпан.

– Чего гадать? Давайте зайдем и все посмотрим, – сказал Джек и, открыв дверь, вошел в святилище первым.

Легкий полумрак не мог скрыть картину запустения. Лучи света, которые проникали сквозь окна, освещали покрытый пылью пол. На стенах виднелись потемневшие от времени изображения Хранителей. Как и предполагал Джек, комната оказалась всего лишь фойе, и в самом конце коридора виднелась узорчатая дверь, по обе стороны которой стояли статуи крылатых женщин. Руки изваяний были вытянуты вперед, и, всмотревшись, Сесилия поняла, что в их ладонях находятся чаши для горючего масла.

Принцесса внимательно смотрела на дверь, разглядев на ней золотые руны. Большинство символов она помнила благодаря занятиям в Куранском Аббатстве: каждая руна символизировала наименование стихии которым соответствовали свои Хранители. Пробежав глазами по знакам она обнаружила руну Столдарка.

_«Сейчас я приблизилась к Тебе» - _мысленно обратилась она к Хранителю, _«Слышишь ли ты меня?» _

– Что это? – сказал Ханпан, неожиданно для девушки, перепрыгнув к ней на плечо и заставив встрепенуться от испуга задумавшуюся принцессу. Мышь указывал лапкой на центр двери, где темнело незаметное углубление. Однако, все руны пересекались на этом месте.

– Наверное, это место для медальона, – произнес Ханпан. Сесилия кивнула и сняла с шеии медальон, который дал им Монтегю.

Принцесса вставила драгоценность в отверстие, крест на нем запульсировал легким свечением, затем руны на двери ярко засияли, путешественники услышали негромкий щелчок. Дверные створки начали медленно открываться вовнутрь.

Казалось, Святилище начало возвращаться к жизни, как будто кто-то включил огромный механизм. Внутри стен слышался металлический скрежет и щелканье.

Двери раскрылись, являя друзьям большой, погруженный во тьму зал. Джек размотал связку факелов, и, раздав их своим спутникам, поджег их своей зажигалкой, которую когда-то нашел в древних руинах.

Тот факт, что зал до сих пор оставался опечатанным, обнадеживал Сесилию. Здесь можно было не ждать каких-либо неприятных сюрпризов в виде монстров, хищников или банды скитальцев.

– Что это? – произнес Руди. Джек и Сесилия обернулись к нему и увидели, что парень рассматривает здоровенное каменное блюдо на постаменте.

– Это такая лампа, – сказал Джек и направил руку с факелом в нее.

– Стой! – пронзительно крикнул Ханпан, прыгнул на Джекову руку и погрузил свои зубы в его кожу.

– Ай! Ханпан! Что за дела? – возмутился авантюрист, рефлекторно взмахивая рукой в тщетной попытке сбросить пушистого компаньона.

– Что бы ты без меня делал? – сердито ответил мышь. – Не смей ничего трогать, пока мы не узнаем достоверно, что это такое!

– Совсем взбесился, умник мохнатый? – недовольно отозвался Джек, потирая укушенную руку. – И что же, по-твоему, мы должны делать?

– Давайте сначала осмотрим весь зал, – с видом школьного преподавателя заявил Ханпан, – у меня такое чувство, будто здесь есть какой-то секретный механизм или загадка, и она может быть напрямую связана с освещением. – затем мышь повернулся к Джеку, – Ты говоришь, я взбесился? А ты уже позабыл, как последний раз в руинах нажал на подозрительную плиту в стене и нас чуть не…

– Не бурчи! – перебил его Джек. – Все равно это не повод, чтобы кусаться!

– А твоя торопливость – не повод гробить нас всех, – парировал мышь. – Вот когда будешь путешествовать сам, тогда и зажигай все подряд факелами, пока в один не столь прекрасный момент сам не поджаришься!

– Вот послала ж судьба компаньона… – буркнул Джек.

– Предлагаю не слушать этого старого ворчуна, а взять и осторожно осмотреть весь зал, прежде чем что-либо трогать. – предложил мышь, – моя интуиция меня еще никогда не подводила.

Джек картинно закатил глаза и громко выдохнул.

Разделились и разошлись в разные концы зала (Ханпан принципиально отправился на плече Сесилии). Их факела теперь намного лучше осветили помещение. Потолок смутно виднелся где-то высоко вверху. Вдоль стен стояли сложенные друг на дружку ряды скамей, а трибунка священника у дальней стены выглядела совсем маленькой и одинокой. За ней обнаружились еще одни двойные двери, без каких-либо намеков на дверные ручки, либо углубления для ключей или предметов. В зале также обнаружилось достаточное количество каменных постаментов с блюдами, своим расположением они образовывали правильный круг.

– Один, два, три… одиннадцать, двенадцать, – вслух пересчитал Джек. – думаете круг и их количество что-то значат?

– Я не знаю, – сказал Ханпан.

– Я не знаю, я не знаю, – в тон ему сказал Джек, – Не знает, видите ли, он…

Но его реплика осталась без внимания.

Сесилия и Ханпан осматривали стену за трибуной и, кроме изображений Хранителей, нашли каменную табличку с надписью.

– Время Хранителей настанет, когда воспылают два и десять, – вслух прочла принцесса. – А после шести двери откроются в двенадцать.

– Я ж говорил, что эти лампы хранят загадку, и надо зажечь вторую, десятую, шестую и двенадцатую! – поучительно заявил Ханпан, обращаясь по большей части к Джеку.

– Может ты даже знаешь, которая из них вторая, а которая десятая? – парировал Джек. – Давай, ты же у нас старый и мудрый.

– Время Хранителей… – вслух повторила Сесилия не обращая внимания на очередную перепалку двоих компаньонов. Принцесса вытащила из кармана часы в позолоченном корпусе и взглянула на них. Несколько лет назад она получила их в подарок на день рождения от настоятельницы аббатства. Было уже далеко после обеда и стрелки показывали десять минут пятого. Минутная стрелка указывала на деление с цифрой два.

_ «Время хранителей… воспылают два и десять…»_ – снова прочла она и у нее родилась идея. Сесилия обошла круг из ламп и стала перед ним, так чтобы быть спиной ко входной двери. Она держала часы перед собой.

_«Если предположить, что лампа передо мной соответствует делению «шесть», то…»_

– Джек! – позвала она, – Будь добр, зажги лампу, которая от тебя слева.

– Зачем?

– Я хочу попробовать кое-что!

– Ты уверена? – спросил Ханпан.

– Думаю, да. – сказала Сесилия. – Кажется, вся загадка кроется в циферблате и расположении ламп.

– А если нужно стать спиной не к двери, а допустим к Югу, или… – начал Ханпан.

Но Джек не дождался подозрений Ханпана и зажег лампу.

– Ну и что дальше? – спросил авантюрист.

– Руди, ты зажигай лампу, около которой стоишь, – распорядилась принцесса, – нет, нет. Ту, которая с другой стороны. Зажигай ее!

Затем Сесилия опустила свой факел в ближайшее к ней блюдо, и горючая смесь в нем тут же воспламенилась. Эта лампа, по прикидкам девушки, соответствовала делению «шесть».

– И в двенадцать дверь откроется! – продекламировала принцесса, подойдя к лампе напротив и опустив в нее факел.

Пламя тут же увенчало лампу. А затем, с громким хлопком, вдруг зажглись все оставшиеся лампы, ярко озарив зал и изрядно напугав товарищей. Двойные двери с металлическим скрежетом медленно раскрылись. Друзья взволнованно озирались вокруг.

– Молодец, что решила эту задачку, – похвалил Сесилию Джек. – Даже старый и мудрый Ханпан не догадался сразу, что делать.

Сесилия улыбнулась в ответ. Старый и мудрый Ханпан показал Джеку язык и гордо отвернулся.

– Эта дверь и ведет в настоящую часть святилища, о которой говорил Бармен? – произнес Джек, – идемте, посмотрим.

Он первый двинулся во тьму за дверным проемом, положив ладонь на рукоять своего клинка. Руди последовал за ним, Последней шествовала принцесса.

Впереди в темноте Сесилия с замиранием сердца увидела отблеск света факелов и смутные движущиеся фигуры. Однако, всмотревшись, она поняла что на самом деле помещение не такое большое, как предыдущий зал и фигуры с факелами – это отражение их самих в огромном зеркале на всю стену. А вместе с их отражениями…

– Это как так? – буркнул Джек, – Мы приперлись сюда, чтобы попытаться поговорить с кем-то из Хранителей и нашли лишь зеркало?

– Ты видел? – настороженно вскрикнула Сесилия.

– Видел что? – раздраженно отозвался Джек.

Сесилия видела как за спиной ее отражения в зеркале формируется призрачный силуэт светящейся человеческой фигуры. Она снова вскрикнула и испуганно обернулась. Естественно, за ее спиной никого не было. Девушка почувствовала, как ее волосы на затылка едва ли не буквально шевелятся от жуткого чувства. Призрак в зеркале положил руку на правое плечо отражения принцессы, и она почувствовала, как мурашки побежали по правой руке. Это было совсем не больно. А еще это ощущение дарило успокоение и чувство безопасности. Мурашки уже бежали по всему ее телу, погружая в приятную негу и оцепенение. Затем призрачный силуэт за стеклом начал медленно растворяться, словно капля краски в чаше с водой.

– Подожди! – закричала Сесилия и метнулась к зеркалу. Испуганный Ханпан спрыгнул с ее плеча.

– Эй! – выкрикнул Джек, понимая, что сейчас она треснется головой о стекло, и безуспешно пытаясь схватить девушку за руку. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Сесилия вошла в зеркальную поверхность, словно прыгун в воду.

– Си? – выкрикнул Джек, и в его голосе звучали панические нотки.

– Но как? – сказал Ханапан, глядя на факел, который, в отличае от принцессы, не смог пройти за стекло и сиротливо лежал на полу.

– Она исчезла! – сказал Джек, боязливо косясь на отражения себя и Руди, – Взяла и прошла сквозь это зеркало… Си! – позвал он снова.

– Наверное, нам надо идти за ней, – предложил Руди. Голос парня звучал тихо и не совсем уверенно.

Джек хотел возразить, но увидел что его отражение подмигивает ему вполне себе обнадеживающим взглядом. А таким спокойствием он сейчас отнюдь не обладал.

– Джек, идем! – предложил Ханпан, устраиваясь у него на плече.

Джек подозрительно рассматривал свое лицо в зеркале. Но оно больше не подмигивало и оставалось все тем же его лицом. Он не знал, что там увидела Сесилия, и почему, вот так вот, ничего не объясняя, кинулась в неизвестность.

Рядом с авантюристом, Руди спокойно ступил вперед и перешагнул прямо в зеркало, а затем исчез, так же, как и Сесилия, несколькими мгновениями ранее. Джек вздохнул, постарался не закрыть глаза и шагнул вперед, ожидая, что сейчас ударится головой о холодное стекло. Но вместо этого, его тело охватило чувство невесомости, а сознание начало затуманиваться. Он чувствовал, будто падает посреди бесконечного светло-серого свечения …


	9. Глава 8 Последний Альянс

**Глава восемь: Последний Альянс.**

Сесилия чувствовала, что какой-то момент выпал из ее сознания. Последним воспоминанием была призрачная фигура в зеркале и она тогда почувствовала, нет она это точно узнала, что это был Столдарк. Она ринулась за ним, и… теперь она находится одна посреди тьмы.

Затем она поняла, что стоит с закрытыми глазами. Ее веки отяжелели и никак не хотели подниматься, будто скованные крепким сном. Девушка прогнала оцепенение и раскрыла глаза. Она ахнула, увидев, что стоит в старой запечатанной библиотеке Куранского аббатства. Вокруг тянулись бесконечные лабиринты книжных стеллажей.

Принцесса недоверчиво оглядывалась вокруг, чувствуя себя полностью дезориентированной.

_ «Почему я здесь?»_

– Э-эй? – громко позвала она, – Здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Эхо ее голоса неоднократно отразилось от высокого потолка, но ей так никто и не ответил. Девушка прошла вперед и узнала это место: здесь она была в день своего уезда из аббатства, когда проникла в секретную запечатанную библиотеку.

– Эй! – снова позвала она, заранее понимая, что шансы встретить человека здесь ничтожно малы. Девушка подошла к одному из стеллажей и вытащила первую попавшуюся книгу. Вопреки ее ожиданиям, книга оказалась вполне реальной, старые страницы легко переворачивались в ее пальцах.

Даже если это была иллюзия, то она была чрезвычайно близкой к настоящему. Сесилия пыталась обратиться к Столдарку, но он не отвечал ей. Девушка вздохнула и двинулась дальше по коридору, решив, что другого выхода выяснить для чего она попала сюда, у нее нет.

Впереди ее ждал черный провал двери, которая вела в зал, где Сесилия в тот памятный день нашла проклятую книгу Нелгала, откуда освободила силу Хранителя Столдарка. Вспомнив о своей битве с монстром Нелгалом, Сесилия невольно вздохнула. Противостояние оказалось не столь тяжелы, как пугающим. Магия воды легко уничтожила безобразное чудовище. Но о слабости монстра принцессе тогда сказал именно Столдарк.

– Почему же ты сейчас не отвечаешь? – вздохнула Сесилия, снова обращаясь к своему Хранителю.

– Как же нас сюда занесло? – присвистнул Джек. Он стоял в темном пустом коридоре Храма Воспоминаний, в котором не так давно они с Ханпаном нашли аппарат с голограммой эльфа и узнали о гробнице Лолитии.

Эхо его голоса многократно отразилось от покрытых пылью, знакомых стен. Джек понимал, что это всего-навсего иллюзия, но место казалось вполне себе реальным, как будто его сюда каким-то образом перевезли. Вспомнив, как Сесилия телепортировала их в горной пещере, Джек содрогнулся. В голове всплыло неприятное воспоминание о куче ловушек, таившихся в этих руинах.

– Мне кажется, мы видим лишь очень правдоподобную проекцию из наших воспоминаний, – отозвался Ханпан на плече авантюриста. – Может быть, Хранители хотят нам что-то показать.

– Не лучшее место, которое можно было взять из моей памяти, – буркнул Джек, – Ничего судьбоносного мы здесь не находили.

– Наверное, Хранители каким-то образом испытывают нас, и наш путь начинается здесь, – предположил Ханпан, – давай пойдем дальше и посмотрим, куда выйдем.

– Так и сделаем. Здесь темнее, чем было прошлый раз, но по крайней мере не кромешные потемки.

Немного света проникало в коридор через отверстия в потолке. Джек шагал медленно, пока глаза не приспособились к полутьме и он не смог нормально различать путь дальше.

– Как думаешь, остальные тоже здесь? – спросил авантюрист.

– Нет, думаю, это место касается только твоих собственных воспоминаний. Мне кажется, что они на самом деле где-то рядом, но блуждают по своим собственным воспоминаниям, – предположил Ханпан.

Коридор поворачивал, и в душе Джека зародилась надежда, что за поворотом будет место, которое он узнает, и сможет определить в какой части руин они сейчас находятся. Но, к его разочарованию, следующий коридор был неузнаваем и тянулся чересчур долго.

– Не припомню, чтоб коридор был таким длинным, – тревожно сказал авантюрист.

– Когда-нибудь он все равно кончится, – ответил Ханпан.

Они продолжали двигаться вперед в неизвестность. Джек уже потихоньку начал сатанеть от этих дурацких игр каких-то неизвестных Хранителей.

– Кто там? – тихо спросил Ханпан.

– А? – удивился Джек и начал всматриваться в темную даль, пытаясь разглядеть, кого же там заметил мышь. Ему показалось, что впереди есть ответвление, и к этому ответвлению спешит стройный человеческий силуэт.

– Эй! – громко окрикнул он, кладя ладонь на рукоять меча. Фигура свернула в перпендикулярный коридор, на миг блеснув знакомым красным доспехом.

– Элмина? – вырвалось у Джека, он на мгновение опешил, а затем что есть мочи помчался по коридору.

– Подожди! – воскликнул Ханпан, – Кто это?

Но Джек не слышал его, а лишь как сумасшедший мчался к ответвлению.

Чем глубже Руди спускался в пещеру, тем сильнее его мучило дурное предчувствие. Он прекрасно помнил это место, и больше всего его беспокоило даже не воспоминание о гниющем звере, которого он убил здесь не так давно, а то, что последовало позже: осуждение со стороны жителей Сёрфа. Парень считал, что сейчас он находится в какой-то иллюзии, и не знал, с чем ему предстоит встреча в конце пути. В прошлый раз он мчался по этим коридорам, полный решимости спасти Тони – мальчика, который осмелился пойти в эту пещеру за целебными ягодами для своего отца. Он сумел помочь мальчугану добыть ягоды, а затем спас его от отвратительного гниющего зверя. Руди не был уверен, что этот монстр вообще был живым существом. Тварь больше походила на разлагающийся труп, оживленный каким-то противоестественным колдовством. Но огневой силы ARMа вполне хватило, чтобы окончательно упокоить монстра. А затем Руди пережил одни из самых худших моментов в своей жизни. Суеверные жители испугались его оружия и изгнали парня из деревни. Таково было их вознаграждение за спасенные жизни.

Руди печально вздохнул и отогнал тяжкие воспоминания. Иллюзия это или нет, но он не собирался опускать руки.

– Руди! – донесся слабый голос Тони из глубин пещеры. – Руди, помоги !

Парень колебался всего мгновение. Пусть даже это иллюзия, но он готов был снова спасти Тони, какие бы последствия его ни постигли. Руди мчался через тоннели, перепрыгивал через камни, спускался с обрывов, а голос Тони звучал все громче и громче. Наконец, парень вбежал в большой пещерный зал. Вот показался Тони у маленького пещерного озерца посреди полянки со святыми ягодами. Мальчуган испуганно пятился назад от стонущего, ожившего мертвеца. Тварь медленно приближалась к ребенку, вытянув перед собой когтистые руки.

Руди встал между мальчуганом и чудищем, выхватил ARM и одним выстрелом отстрелил зомби голову. Тварь рухнула на землю и больше не шевелилась.

– Ты пугаешь меня, – прошептал Тони, испуганно глядя на Руди, – Твое оружие… Ты не отличаешься от монстров!

Прошлый раз все было не так. Мальчишка был тогда единственным, кто искренне благодарил Руди.

На лице Руди застыло удивление и непонимание. Он никак не ожидал этих слов.

– Погоди, – взмолился Руди, спрятав ARM в кобуру и поднимая пустые руки в примирительном жесте. И случайно бросил взгляд на свое отражение в озерце. Вместо своего обычного отражения, Руди видел там монстра: жуткое бесформенное тело, когтистые руки и голова с большими, сияющими красным, глазами.

А в пещере вокруг стали появляться жители Сёрфа. Со всех сторон слышались их слова, которые, словно острые кинжалы резали сердце Руди:

– Это не твой мир. Тебе здесь не место!

– Ты чужд нашему миру, ты здесь никому не нужен! Зачем тебе жить дальше**?**

– Зачем тебе эта сила? Ты думаешь, что способен помочь кому ни будь? Чем больше ты пользуешься своей силой, тем больше людей боятся тебя.

– Взгляни на себя! Ты же совсем не такой как мы! Ты не человек!

Руди затравленно озирался и видел знакомые лица, искаженные гневом и ненавистью. Глаза парня встретились со взглядом старосты, у которого он жил все время, проведенное в Сёрфе. Староста Пифер, с сожалением в глазах сообщил ему решение деревни об изгнании, но при этом дал припасов в дорогу, и, казалось, искренне сожалел, что все так получилось. Теперь же взгляд старосты был суровым и презирающим.

– Сила ARMа, это сила разрушения. Такую силу применяют только монстры! – сказал Пифер.

По щеке Руди скатилась горькая слеза. Он готов был провалиться на месте.

– Это наш мир! – выкрикнул Тони, – ты здесь не нужен!

Руди бросил взгляд на свое искаженное отражение. Жуткая морда с горящими глазами скалилась ему с водной глади.

– Нет! – закричал парень и побежал во тьму пещеры, подальше от людей и подальше от того, что он увидел в озере.

Джек несся по коридору, и Ханпан заметил, что стены здесь выглядят иначе. Вместо пыльных стен древних руин, вокруг был интерьер вполне себе современного замка. А затем, Ханпан, словно наткнулся на невидимый барьер. Его скинуло с плеча Джека, и мышь растянулся на полу. Авантюрист же вбежал в небольшой зал и остановился у постамента с богато отделанным двуручным мечом.

– Джек, постой! – крикнул Ханпан и побежал к своему компаньону, но снова столкнулся с невидимым барьером.

Джек его не слышал. Он совсем позабыл о существовании мыша. Он с восхищением рассматривал чудный меч, физически ощущая небывалую мощь этого необычного оружия.

Краем глаза Джек заметил, что за спиной кто-то появился. Авантюрист схватил меч с постамента и обернулся. На него с занесенным лезвием мчался его же двойник. Джек нанес мгновенный рубящий удар. Приятной неожиданностью стал непомерно размерам легкий вес оружия и его сила: Лжеджек попытался блокировать удар, но лезвие разрубило и меч и самого двойника.

– Да! – выдохнул Джек, подняв меч перед собой, и любуясь его украшенной гардой и широким лезвием. Он чувствовал, как мистическая сила оружия протекает сквозь его тело, объединяя его дух с сущностью меча, соединяя его и оружие в единое целое существо. – Пока у меня есть эта сила, мне больше не придется бежать! С помощью этого чудесного оружия я смогу отомстить за свое искалеченное прошлое. Теперь Абсолютная Сила в моих руках!

Меч и руку Джека охватило ледяное синее пламя. Со вскриком, авантюрист выронил оружие и отдернул ладонь. Меч осветил зал слепящей вспышкой, Джек моргнул, и понял, что находится во дворце столицы Арктики. Там, где он когда-то начал блестящую карьеру рыцаря Фенриса. Там, где он нашел настоящих друзей и встретил свою любовь. Там, где потерял все это навсегда…

Джек почувствовал, что в зале есть кто-то еще.

– Кто здесь? – обернулся он и увидел знакомый силуэт. – Нет, не может быть! Капитан Колдбёрд?

– Ты убежал, – сурово произнес Колдберд вместо приветствия, – Ты запятнал свою честь, жалкий трус. Ты и сейчас бежишь от прошлого. Ты ищешь силу. Ты зависишь от поисков силы. Вспомни времена, когда ты еще не вбил в свою голову эту дурацкую манию!

– Я никогда не бежал от того, что пережил раньше, – оправдывался Джек, сам не веря своим словам. – я принял все беды, с которыми столкнулся. Хоть это было и нелегко.

– Ты оставил нас. – произнес второй человек, входя в зал. Джек узнал в нем Раяна, – Ты бежал от своих друзей и от своих обязанностей. И ты бежишь от самого себя. Но возможно ли сбежать от себя?

– Это не так, – возразил Джек.

– Разве? – горько усмехнулся Раян, – Тогда скажи нам свое имя. Как тебя зовут? Ты даже отказался от собственного имени.

– У меня были для этого очень веские причины, – начал Джек.

В зал вошел третий рыцарь.

– Априлла, – выдохнул Джек, – ты тоже пришел судить меня?

– Нет, Джек. Ты сам осудил себя. Сам вынес себе приговор и сам приступил к наказанию. Почему ты не хочешь понять правду и наконец смириться с этим?

– Да, я признаю это, – наконец согласился Джек, – Но что дальше? Что мне остается делать? Я не хочу больше никогда оказаться слабым и беспомощным. Поэтому я и ищу…

В зал, грациозно, словно кошка вошла Элмина. Ее красный доспех как всегда выглядел безупречным. Увидев ее, Джек упал на колени. Разговор по душам с погибшими друзьями основательно выбил его из колеи, но от встречи с Элминой он почувствовал, как в груди что-то оборвалось. Вопреки их обычным встречам в прошлом, на этот раз девушка холодно смерила его взглядом.

– Твой меч несет только разрушения, – сказала она. – Ты не способен использовать оружие, чтобы защитить то, что тебе дорого.

– Я знаю, – сокрушенно сказал Джек, – я понимаю это, но… Но я научусь. Дай мне только найти абсолютную силу, и я отомщу за вас! Подождите еще немного, и я сделаю это, даю слово! Просто подождите.

– Ты потратишь всю свою жизнь в поисках, чтобы добиться никому ненужной мести, – произнесла Элмина, – Ты угробишь своих новых друзей, только чтобы воплотить свою манию в жизнь. Ты опасен для них, потому что ты трус. Ты не способен никого защитить.

Рыцари Фенриса начали становиться призрачными и таять в воздухе.

– Нет, друзья! Нет! Не оставляйте меня! – закричал Джек. – Я не хочу опять остаться без вас!.. Элмина!

Он потянулся к фигуре девушки, но она окончательно растворилась.

– Элмина, вернись! – надрывая горло, закричал Джек.

Сесилия прошла в дверь, и к своему удивлению оказалась в тронном зале Адельхайдского дворца. Девушка застыла от неожиданности, шокировано глядя на отца, восседавшего на троне. Живого и здорового.

– Папа!

Он не ответил. Отец внимательно и серьезно смотрел на нее. Девушка медленно двинулась вперед, стараясь совладать с шоком.

_«Это всего лишь иллюзия… но как все реально…»_

– Остановись. – приказал король. В его голосе не было обычной теплоты и мягкости.

Сесилия остановилась. К горлу подкатил горький ком. Только сейчас она обратила внимание и на остальных в тронном зале: на королевских рыцарей, министра Джохана, сэра Тервиллегара. Все они строго смотрели на нее, словно на чужую.

– У вас есть обязанности, которые необходимо соблюдать, вы же принцесса, Ваше Высочество, – произнес сэр Капилано.

– Все рассчитывают, что Вы будете вести себя, как должно принцессе, – добавил сэр Тервиллегар.

Остальные тоже что-то говорили о ее обязанностях наследницы престола, но Сесилия не слушала их. Она смотрела на отца, и слезы текли по ее щекам. Это не могло быть ничем иным, кроме иллюзии, каким бы реальным все вокруг не казалась: отец искренне любил ее и никогда не вел себя так с ней.

– Титул принцессы – это символ, – наконец вымолвил король. – А имя «Сесилия» не является символом. Ты понимаешь это? Ты же знаешь, что никто здесь не любит Сесилию. Все любят именно принцессу Сесилию. Так что же тебя удивляет?

– Нет, отец, – прошептала девушка.

За спиной раздалось цоканье каблучков. Девушка обернулась и увидела саму себя. К ней шла Адельхайдская принцесса в роскошном платье. Другая Сесилия смотрела на нее царственным и властным взглядом, которым девушка никогда не обладала.

Иная Сесилия подошла к удивленной и испуганной девушке и обняла ее за плечи и негромко сказала:

– Ты отправилась в это опасное путешествие, потому что хотела быть любимой кем-нибудь. Но в то же время ты отправилась спасать мир и свой Адельхайд, потому что это твоя обязанность, как королевской дочери. Но чего же ты на самом деле хочешь?

Девушка открыла рот, чтобы ответить двойнику, но так и не нашла слов. Она не знала, что можно возразить. Мысли совсем перепутались.

– Я знаю ответ, – сказала иная Сесилия, – Тебе нужна чья-то симпатия. Твои побуждения продиктованы эгоизмом, а не чувством долга. Ты жуткая лицемерка. Разве кто-то сможет стать другом или полюбить такого человека?

Сесилия разрыдалась, отстраняясь из объятий своего двойника.

– А к чему был твой театральный жест, когда ты обрезала волосы? Ты хотела кого-то впечатлить? – беспощадно продолжала иная Сесилия, – и вот, ты бросила свой город в разрухе и пустилась в путешествие, надеясь завоевать чью-то дружбу и любовь? Из тебя не вышло настоящей принцессы.

– Но ведь вы все знаете, что я не замышляю ничего плохого. Я просто хочу исправить ту ошибку, которую допустила, – сквозь слезы вымолвила Сесилия.

– Не ищи у меня сочувствия, – ответила другая Сесилия, – Никто тебя не любит, потому что ты не заслуживаешь любви.

Сквозь слезы Сесилия выдавила улыбку и посмотрела в глаза двойника.

– Ты не сломаешь меня, – прошептала она. – Потому что все здесь неправда. И ты тоже не настоящая. И я не ищу сочувствия у фантомов.

Окружающая принцессу реальность задрожала, словно раскаленный на жаре воздух. Иллюзия потеряла четкость и начала размываться и темнеть, исчезая. Сесилия почувствовала, что сидит на холодном каменном полу. Тронный зал полностью рассеялся, оставив ее в плотном мраке. Девушка оглянулась. Невдалеке с закрытыми глазами лежали Руди и Джек.

– Эй, ребята, – негромко позвала друзей принцесса.

Оба зашевелились от ее голоса и медленно пробудились, словно выходя из глубокого и мучительного сна.

Друзья сонно озирались, наконец Джек взволнованно позвал:

– Ханпан?

– Вот он я, – сонно пропищал ветряной мышь откуда-то с пола.

– Я испугался, что ты потерялся, – сказал Джек.

– _«ЭТО И ЕСТЬ ДЕВЧОНКА, КОТОРУЮ ИЗБРАЛ СТОЛДАРК?»_ – слова внезапно появились в голове принцессы. Впрочем, Сесилия уже имела опыт в общении с Хранителями и быстро поняла ситуацию. На этот раз с ней общался кто-то другой и незнакомый.

_– «ЕЕ РАЗУМ СЛАБ, А ВОЛИ ВООБЩЕ НЕТ. ОНА И ЕЕ СПУТНИКИ НЕДОСТАТОЧНЫ СИЛЬНЫ, ЧТОБЫ ЗАБОТИТЬСЯ О ФИЛГАЕ. НЕДУГ ПЛАНЕТЫ ОСЛАБИЛ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЕ ДУШИ. НЕУЖЕЛИ, ЭТО ЛУЧШИЕ, КТО МОГУТ БОРОТЬСЯ ЗА БУДУЩЕЕ МИРА? РАЗВЕ МОЖНО ДОВЕРИТЬ СУДЬБУ ФИЛГАИ В ИХ РУКИ?»_

– Хранители недовольны, – пробормотала Сесилия.

Джек и Руди посмотрели на нее.

– Что? – переспросил Джек.

– «_У НАС НЕТ_ _ИНОГО ВЫБОРА.»_

_ – _Они сомневаются в нас, – сказала Сессилия, – Они видят нас насквозь и не уверены в нас.

– Кто? – спросил Джек, – Хранители? Проклятье! – выругался Джек, – Покажитесь! Прекратите играть с нами!

Во мраке впереди начали светиться большие смутные фигуры, быстро обретая форму.

Через пару мгновений они предстали перед людьми во всем своем великолепии: каменный дракон, огненный феникс и белый тигр.

Джек и Руди замерли на месте. Сесилия заранее подготовилась к чему-то подобному, но все равно эти невероятные существа потрясли ее до глубины души. Она физически ощущала их мощь и величие. Они не внушали страх, но рядом с ними девушка чувствовала себя совершенно маленькой и беспомощной.

«Я – Гурдиев, воплощение Хранителя Земли, – молвил Дракон, и на этот раз его голос прозвучал и в сознании друзей Сесилии, – Вы, люди пришли сюда по воле Столдарка.»

«Я – Моа Гаулт, Хранитель Огня, – представился феникс, взмахивая сотканными из пламени крыльями, – Вы, люди, очень слабы, но похоже, что у нас нет выбора, кроме как положиться на вас.»

«Я – Фенгалон, Хранитель Ветра, – сказал белый тигр с длинными, словно мечи, клыками, – Несмотря на ваши недостатки, мы вынуждены прибегнуть к вашей помощи.»

– Значит, вы протащили нас через те дурацкие иллюзии? – злобно выкрикнул Джек, его голос по сравнению с голосами Хранителей – Проклятье! Почему вы играете с нами в свои идиотские испытания, если нуждаетесь в нас?

«Мы увидели вашу слабость, которую вы сами не хотите признать, – ответил Моа Гаулт, – Вы не сможете защитить других, пока сами не увидите свои недостатки.»

«Сил одних лишь Хранителей не достаточно, чтобы защитить Филгаю от Демонов, – печально добавил Гурдиев, – Они появились вновь, тысячелетие спустя, когда наши силы почти исчерпаны. Теперь вы, люди, стали нашей единственной надеждой. Сначала вы должны исправить свою самую страшную ошибку: отобрать у демонов Каплю Слезы.»

– Капля Слезы? Но о ней мы как раз и хотели узнать, – удивилась Сесилия.

«Капля Слезы, это свет, дарующий жизнь,» – сказал Моа Гаулт.

«Мы, Хранители знаем все, что лежит в ваших душах, – сказал Фенгалон, – Мы чувствуем Силу этого артефакта. Сияние Капли – это душа звезды, и она дает нам живительную энергию… Без священного источника жизни Филгая обречена.»

– Вы хотите сказать, – произнесла Сесилия, – демоны хотят с помощью Слезы как-то положить конец жизни планеты?

«Не совсем так, – сказал Гурдиев, – они хотят оживить могущественного демона, которого зовут свей Матерью с помощью силы Слезы. Если это случится, то это станет началом царствования демонов и концом Филгаи.»

– Мать… – повторил Джек, – так значит они подчиняются ей?

«Мы можем дать вам остатки нашей былой силы для будущей битвы, – сказал Моа Гаулт. – Мы дадим вам свою силу, чтобы вы смогли отвоевать Каплю Слезы.»

«В нашем теперешнем состоянии, мы не способны самостоятельно дать бой демонам» – сказал Фенгалон.

– Я с радостью приму вашу силу, – промолвил Джек, – Чтобы стереть демонов с лица Филгаи, я воспользуюсь любой помощью.

«Глупый, слабый человек, – сказал Моа Гаулт, и в его интонациях отчетливо слышалась горькая ирония, – обдумай, что для тебя важнее: судьба мира или твоя личная вендетта?»

«Мы открываем свои души для призывателя, – произнес Гурдиев, – Ты, Сесилия, сможешь призвать и высвободить нашу стихийную сущность в битве с демонами. И твое хрупкое тело послужит проводником нашего могущества. Будь осторожна и не погуби себя.»

– Я готова принять ваше могущество, – смиренно ответила Сесилия.

«Тогда не будем терять времени. – сказал Фенгалон, – Мы соберем остаток своих сил и перенесем вас в замок Арктики. Туда, где угнездились металлические демоны. Отберите у них Каплю, пока монстры не возродили Мать.»

– Вы хотите послать нас прямо в логово демонов? – взволнованно спросила Сесилия.

«Покажите нам свою веру, люди, – сказал Гурдиев, – вы в силах поразить монстров в самое сердце!»

– Прекрасно, – саркастично молвил Джек.

Сесилия ощутила такое же будоражащее ощущение, как если бы кто-то применил на нее телепортационную магию. Но чувство было не таким острым и тошнотворным, как обычно.

– Только не это. – простонал Джек. – Я не хочу опять…

Внезапный шок пронзил тело принцессы, но вместо ожидавшейся боли она почувствовала нечто другое – будто каждая клеточка завибрировала и стала невесомой. А затем ее сознание затуманилось.

Лидер Круга рыцарей, Зейкфрид, тревожно смотрел на инкубатор, где покоилось извлеченное из кокона тело Матери. Ее тело напоминало огромное насекомое, но неподвижное лицо было утонченным и прекрасным даже по человеческим меркам. Серые доспехи Зейкфрида блестели в ярком свете факелов. Металлический демон испытывал гнев и одновременно смутные опасения: Хранители только что пытались проникнуть в Фотосферу. Да что там пытались? Зейкфрид четко почувствовал присутствие Гурдиева в зале с коконом Матери несколькими мгновениями ранее, и едва успел нанести упреждающий удар. Но лидер демонов почувствовал кое-что еще – Хранители снова объединились с людьми. Беспокойные раздумья Зейкфрида послужили сигналом тревоги для остальных демонических рыцарей.

У инкубатора замерцал ореол телепортационного заклинания, и в нем материализовалась вполне человеческая фигура стройной женщины в легком доспехе.

– Мы обрубили все возможные источники сканирования фотосферы, – спокойно сказала леди Харкен. – Но они пытались прислать к нам людей.

– Я знаю, – ответил Зейкфрид. Он оторвал взгляд от недвижного лица Матери за стеклом инкубатора и обернулся к женщине-демону. Ее тело внешне не отличалось от обычного человеческого, но в этом не было ничего необычного, учитывая необычность ее рождения. Леди Харкен сжимала рукоять своей боевой косы, с которой никогда не расставалась, как, впрочем, и Зейкфрид никогда не расставался со своим живым Темным Копьем.

– Но нам не о чем волноваться, мой лорд, – зашелестел своим безжизненным голосом Алхазад, материализуясь вслед за леди Харкен. Демон-алхимик левитировал над полом. Искаженное, вытянутое тело Алхазада, как всегда, полностью скрывала странная накидка, которую он носил еще в их родном мире – Гадесе. Глаза демона самодовольно блеснули: – Силы Хранителей теперь растрачены, и им теперь больше нечего противопоставить нам. Они истощены и без помощи эльфов у них нет никакого шанса.

Зейкфрид увидел, как в зал через двери быстро вошел Белселк. Он меньше всех дружил с магией, полагаясь на свою грубую силу. С телепортацией у Белселка тоже было довольно туго.

– Пока я в строю, у людишек нет шансов на победу. Я так хочу услышать хруст их костей под моим цепом, – пролаял Белселк, скалясь в кровожадной ухмылке, – Давай, Зейк, почему бы нам не впустить их? Мы играючи разделаемся с людишками!

– Ты как всегда безрассуден, – холодным голосом прервала Белселка леди Харкен, – Пустить их сюда, это значит подвергнуть Мать пусть и незначительному, но риску. Мы не знаем, что задумали Хранители. К тому же, мы могли заполучить Слезу намного быстрее Слезу и не устраивая такой шумихи и погрома, как это сделал ты. Твои топорные методы совершенно бестолковы.

– Что? Что может понимать баба в военном деле? – расхохотался Белселк, – Это война! Здесь слово сильного – закон! Ты еще ответишь мне за свои нахальные речи.

– Прекратите! – рявкнул Зейкфрид. – Теперь у Хранителей не осталось сил следить за нами в Фотосфере. Перенести людей сюда я им тоже не дал. Теперь, должно быть, Хранители отправят людей за тремя печатями. Мы по-прежнему на шаг впереди, но нельзя позволить людям добраться до печатей раньше нас. Иначе оживление Матери наступит не так быстро, как мы хотим. Кому достанется честь вскрыть первую печать?

– Я займусь первой! – прорычал Белселк, – И отныне те человечки, которые связались с Харнителями станут моей целью!

– Лучше возьми с собой одного из суррогатов и натрави его на людей. – сказал Зейкфрид, – не трать на них понапрасну время.

Уродливую морду Белсеслка искривила кислая гримаса. Он молча развернулся и покинул зал.

– Эх, если могучий Белселк убьет их, то совсем лишит меня развлечений, – усмехнулся Алхазад исчезая в телепортационном свечении.

Леди Харкен молча кивнула Зейкфриду, перед тем, как исчезнуть из зала. Лидер демонов повернулся к инкубатору. Члены круга рыцарей были своенравны и презирали друг друга. Но кроме них, не было никого, кто мог бы надлежащим образом противостоять Хранителям. Зейкфрид мог создать небольшую армию суррогатов, как тогда, для захвата Арктики или нападения на Адельхайд, но все эти монстры не обладали должной мощью и срок их существования в этом мире был весьма коротким.

Демон внимательно смотрел на умиротворенное лицо существа в инкубаторе. Скоро его рыцари раздобудут три части ее сердца. Хранители даже принесли себя в жертву, чтобы запечатать разделенное сердце Матери, и могли уберечь печати от сил стихии или глупых людей. Но никак не от могущества ее детей. А когда все будет собрано, Капля Слезы вернет ее к жизни.

– Матушка, – прошептал он, любуясь ее прекрасным, совершенным лицом.


	10. Глава 9 Народ прерии

**Глава Девять: Народ прерии.**

Она не могла понять, тянется ли боль несколько секунд или несколько дней, но все неприятные ощущения мгновенно исчезли. Сесилия чувствовала, что лежит навзничь на теплой земле и больше не парит бестелесно между реальностями. Она часто и глубоко дышала, словно ныряльщик, поднявшийся из водных глубин. Легкий теплый ветер приятно ласкал кожу. Девушка раскрала глаза и увидела перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Руди на фоне синего-синего неба.

– Ты в порядке? – тревожно спросил парень.

Сесилия слабо кивнула, и присела.

– Куда нас занесло? – донесся голос Джека. Затем авантюрист со стоном поднялся, и нелестно поминая телепортационную магию, приковылял к друзьям. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, простиралась бесконечная прерия. Слабый ветерок колыхал травы, донося их чарующий и степной аромат. Стрекот насекомых и разнообразные голоса птиц доносились отовсюду.

– Что б мне жабу съесть, если мы сейчас в Арктике, – заметил Джек. – Демонами здесь и не пахнет. Или я ошибаюсь?

– Нет. Телепортация была прервана чем-то… – начала Сесилия.

– Интересно, чем же? – требовательно заявил Джек. Его начала обуздывать ярость.

Сесилия попыталась вспомнить. Гурдиев почти перенес их в логово демонов, туда, где хранилась Капля Слезы. Но что-то прервало телепортацию, едва не лишив их жизни. Что-то или кто-то… перед глазами встал образ Черного Копья соединенного в жутком симбиозе с отвратительной демонической опухолью.

– Демоны, – пояснила принцесса, – они почувствовали нас и напали.

– И поэтому мне было так хреново, будто меня разрезали на сотню кусочков и каждый поджаривали на медленном огне? – спросил Джек.

– Думаю, да… и Гурдиев перенес нас куда-то в более безопасное место.

– Значит, они впихнули нам всю эту чушь про наши недостатки, а сами даже не смогли нормально перенести нас? Говорили, что отправят на бой с врагами, а сами закинули на какие-то кулички, едва не угробив по дороге?

– Джек, успокойся, – мягко попросила Сесилия. Но авантюрист фыркнул, пнул сапогом по земле и побрел в сторону. Принцесса попыталась вспомнить, что же было после шока. Гурдиев говорил ей, что теперь делать, но воспоминания ускользали от нее.

Руди, со смущенной улыбкой, протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь встать, и она с благодарностью взялась за его крепкую теплую ладонь.

– Куда нам идти? – спросила она.

– Я бы подождал до вечера, – неуверенно предложил Руди, – а потом по созвездиям бы определил, где мы находимся. А там бы решили, куда идти. Мы с дедушкой очень много путешествовали и он научил меня ориентироваться.

– Я уверен, что нашему великому путешественнику и еще более великому ворчуну эта идея даже не приходила в голову, – донесся писклявый голос Ханпана.

– Это все конечно хорошо, – сказал в ответ «великий путешественник», – Да вот только мы можем целый месяц идти по прерии в поисках хоть какого-нибудь поселения! Я не подписывался на скитания неизвестно где и смерть от голодухи.

– Мы можем охотиться на птиц или крупных грызунов, – предложил Руди. – Мы с дедушкой так и делали.

При упоминании крупных грызунов Ханпана слегка передернуло, что вызвало у Джека ехидную улыбку.

– Охотьтесь на кого хотите, – категорично заявил мышь, – а я пойду, зернышек себе поищу.

С этими словами Ханпан скрылся из виду, юркнув в траву, выкрикнув на последок что-то вроде «каннибалы».

– Эй, я тут кое-что нашел! – раздался на удивление радостный возглас Джека. Вся раздраженность и спесь куда-то исчезли напрочь.

Авантюрист подошел к друзьям, в подогнутой поле плаща он нес полдюжины крупных серых яиц в черную крапинку.

– А вот и наш ужин! – с гордостью за себя проговорил он.

– Ты разорил гнездо?! – в негодовании воскликнула Сесилия, – бедная птичка…

– Ничего-ничего – заявил Джек, – кушать ведь что-то надо.

С этими словами он достал нож, проделал в яйце две аккуратные дырочки и выпил содержимое. Руди поспешил последовать его примеру. Сесилия подозрительно смерила ужин взглядом. Ей не приходилось пробовать сырые яйца до сих пор. Одну из девочек в аббатстве Куран, которая занималась вокалом и пила яйца, принцесса с подружками считали по меньшей мере странной. Но с заявлением Джека о том, что «кушать ведь что-то надо», она не могла не согласиться. К тому же Сесилия не знала, что ждет их в прерии, и ей вполне могли понадобиться силы для использования магии.

Руди, увидев нерешительный взгляд принцессы, протянул ей яйцо, в котором уже успел проколоть дырочки.

– И как, они вкусные? – спросила Сесилия.

– Ну, мне приходилось есть и кое-что похуже, – пожал плечами Руди, – Попробуй. Вполне нормальная еда. Мы с дедушкой, когда были в горах, разводили у плоского камня костер, а потом, когда камень раскалялся, жарили на нем яичницу.

Сесилия с сожалением отметила, что вокруг не видно было никаких камней, кроме далеких-далеких силуэтов гор где-то на линии горизонта. Зажмурившись, она выпила яйцо и поняла, что Руди был прав, и это не самая худшая пища, которую можно найти в путешествии. Ведь едят же люди и змей и лягушек. От этой мысли принцесса содрогнулась.

– Ну что, Ваше высочество? – шутливо подмигнул Джек, – такими блюдами Вас во дворце не потчевали? Зато теперь и петь соловьем можно.

С этими словами авантюрист начал насвистывать какую-то мелодию.

– И все равно птичку жалко, – сказала девушка.

– Все просто: или кушаешь ты, или кушают тебя, – сказал Джек, изображая ладонями клацающие челюсти, – к тому же это была не птичка. Это яйца степного удава.

От этих слов Сесилия побледнела и едва удержала ужин в желудке.

К тому времени, когда вернулся Ханпан, горизонт начало затягивать черными тучами, а воздух заметно похолодел.

– Я учуял запах дыма и видел следы пастбища. – сказал мышь, – Айда за мной, если не хотите ночевать здесь под дождем.

Но, спустя несколько часов пути, в вечерних сумерках, ненастье все же застало друзей. Холодный дождь быстро промочил одежду путников. Сесилия прижала руки к груди, чтобы хоть как-то унять дрожь. Джек снял свой плащ и набросил на плечи девушке. Его одежда оказалась настолько велика для нее, что полы свободно тащились по земле.

– Мы точно идем в верном направлении? – спросил авантюрист, чувствуя, что сам начинает замерзать.

– Я уверен, – донесся писклявый голос из внутреннего кармана плаща, который теперь находился где-то на уровне живота Сесилии.

Последний раз Джек чувствовал себя настолько морально вымотанным, когда один неприятный тип пытался одурачить его с выплатой вознаграждения за работу в окрестностях Розетты. Такие яркие воспоминания, которые ему пришлось пережить в святилище, снова заставили задуматься о мести, которой он так жаждал. Двое его юных компаньонов ничего не знали о его прошлом, и он надеялся избежать разговоров об этом. Лишь Ханпан знал в общих чертах, что Джек был рыцарем Фенриса и единственный случайно выжил после атаки демонов. Но с ветряным мышем они давно договорились не обсуждать Джеково прошлое, и авантюрист знал, что старый компаньон не станет задавать никаких вопросов. Он не хотел опять мысленно возвращаться к своей самой большой потере в жизни – когда он утратил все: и любовь, и друзей, и родной дом.

– Я вижу! – радостно воскликнул Руди, указывая пальцем вперед, – Вон там!

Как Джек и Сесилия ни всматривались в горизонт, но слабый отблеск огней они смогли увидеть, лишь пройдя еще добрую сотню метров. Близость поселения добавила сил, и уставшие друзья ускорили шаг.

До того, как ночь полностью укрыла прерию, трое компаньонов подошли к обнесенной редким частоколом деревне. За забором виднелись простенькие глинобитные хижины с плоскими крышами, а на обратной стороне деревни высилась темная пирамида со срезанной верхушкой, освещенной ярким светом большого костра. У ворот под навесом дежурили два человека с копьями, которые, завидев пришельцев, тут же засуетились.

– Приветствуем! – громко выкрикнул Джек, выходя вперед. В его грудь тут же уперлось два наконечника копий, а люди что-то взволнованно заговорили ему со странным акцентом. Их кожа имела красноватый оттенок, а в волосах каждого красовалось большое белое с алым краем птичье перо.

– Эй, потише! – возмутился авантюрист, отступая на шаг назад и поднимая вверх обе руки, – Мы мирные путники, застигнутые ненастьем. Мы даже не знаем, куда мы пришли. Нам нужно только переночевать где-нибудь в сухом местечке, вот и все.

Стражники переглянулись, старший кивнул младшему, и тот побежал куда-то в деревню.

– Твоя стоять тут, – грозно сказал страж. – Вождь сказать, что с вами делать!

– Да перестань, – примирительно ответил Джек, – неужели один мужчина и двое детей смогут повредить вашей деревне?

– Традиция, – пояснил страж, – Вождь решать, кто пускать, а кто – прогнать.

– Ну ты хоть можешь сказать, что это за деревня?

– Баскар, – важно ответил страж, – дом детей Зефира.

Сесилия сразу вспомнила, что Баскар является одним из немногих мест во всей Филгае, где до сих пор истинно чтят и верят в Хранителей. Люди этого поселения обитают на маленьком изолированном континенте и живут в гармонии с природой. Об этом она узнала во время обучения в аббатстве. Видимо, вследствие изоляции от остальных континентов баскарцы и приобрели этот странный акцент и забавное упрощение обычного языка.

Заслышав о Баскаре, Ханпан зашевелился в кармане, заставив Сесилию вздрогнуть от неожиданности, и покинул свое убежище, вскочив на плечо принцессы.

– С вами есть дитя Зефира? – удивленно воскликнул пожилой баскарец, едва не выронив копье, – что ж вы сразу не сказать?

С этими словами страж прислонил копье к частоколу и суетливо пригласил путников под навес.

– Мы давно не видеть других детей Зефира. Друзья детей Зефира – наши друзья, – сказал он, и, порывшись в сумке, протянул Ханпану небольшой початок вареной кукурузы, который мышь принял с благодарностью.

– Я с радостью сам проводить вас к нашему вождю и представить ему! – живо предложил баскарец, – ваша ходить за мной!

Страж быстро направился в деревню, и друзья последовали за ним.

– Что все это значит? – удивился Джек.

– Зефир является Хранителем Надежды, он – один из старших Хранителей и олицетворяет собой ветер, – пояснила Сесилия.

– А мой род ветряных мышей, вполне может считать Зефира своим создателем, – добавил мышь, – Что б вы без меня делали?

– Как-нибудь бы договорились, – пробормотал Джек, смахивая дождевые капли с волос.

Баскрец вел их в центр поселения к длинному глиняному дому, из трубы которого вилась тонкая струйка дыма. Страж открыл дверь и вошел первым. Внутри его молодой напарник, оживленно жестикулируя руками, что-то рассказывал пожилому мужчине в странном головном уборе из множества перьев – по всей видимости местному вождю. Дом старосты был лишен комнат и внутри походил на большой зал. Вождь сидел на узорчатой циновке у очага, рядом с ним сидел большой лохматый пес с белой шерстью.

– К нам в гости пожаловать дитя Зефира! – радостно воскликнул пожилой страж, пропуская вперед Сесилию с Ханапаном на плече.

На сморщенном лице вождя отразилось удивление и восторг одновременно.

– Оставлять нас, – важно сказал он, – у меня быть важный разговор с чужаками.

Стражи немедленно подчинились, произнесли какие-то прощальные слова на местном диалекте и покинули дом.

– Давно я не говорить на общем языке, – сказал Вождь, подбирая слова, – поэтому, вы извинять меня за неправильные слова. Садитесь к очагу. Вам надо обсыхать и погреться с дороги.

Путники с радостью приняли приглашение и уселись у очага полукругом, напротив вождя.

– Мы рады видеть у нас в Баскаре дитя Зефира и с радостью принимать его друзей, – сказал вождь, в отблесках огня в очаге его сморщенная кожа казалась не красной, а коричневой, – что привело вас сюда?

Джек хотел взять слово, но Сесилия ответила первой:

– На ваш континент нас перенесли Гурдиев, Моа Гаулт и Фенгалон. На Адельхайд напали демоны и мы отправились в святилище Хранителей, чтобы просить у них помощи... – девушка запнулась, не зная, как продолжить свою мысль. То что она произнесла звучало полным сумбуром: о демонах, которые исчезли тысячу лет назад, о Хранителях, которые снизошли до того, чтоб переносить куда-то троих смертных. Что же подумает вождь? Девушка встретилась с рассеянным взглядом Руди и негодующими глазами Джека.

– Не думал, что доживу до этих времен, – тяжко вздохнул вождь и кивнул в сторону Руди, – Юноша, принеси с вон той полки чаши и пучок трав.

– Я извиняюсь за свою напарницу, – оконфужено улыбнулся Джек, – девушка устала с дороги, вымокла и замерзла, вот и рассказывает немного… необычные вещи.

Сесилия смерила его уничтожающим взглядом.

Тем временем Руди протянул старику глубокие глиняные пиалы и пучок трав.

– Выслушайте старика, – сказал вождь, оторвав от пучка щепотку и разложив ее по чашкам. – Хранители даруют мне иногда вещие сны. Недавно я видел во сне, что этот день настанет.

Вождь взял кувшин с очага и залил горячую воду в пиалы. Затем он налил из другого кувшина воды в блюдо своему псу и продолжил:

– Я знаю об этом дне еще с детских времен. Мы знаем, что однажды Хранители изберут трех воинов, и мы также знает, это означает… угроза Матери нависла над нашим домом еще раз. Если вы оказались здесь, то это очень важный момент.

– Мы благодарим, что вы верите нам, – сказал Руди.

Вождь усмехнулся в ответ и предложил всем брать пиалы с напитком.

– Из своего сна я запомнил, что избранные Хранителями воины будут не совсем обычны. Но вы все равно удивили меня.

– Меня зовут Сесилия, – представилась принцесса и указала на своих спутников, – Это Джек, это Руди, а это – Ханпан.

Мышь тем временем уселся возле собаки и потешно подтащил к себе пиалу.

– Я настолько стар, что забыл свое имя. Уже много десятков лет все просто называют меня вождем, – усмехнулся старик. – Наш народ жил в изоляции от мира так долго, что у нас нет ничего, что можно было бы дать для вашей борьбы. У нас нет сильного оружия или сложных механизмов. Мы иногда видим людей из внешнего мира, которые приплывают на кораблях. Но это бывает так редко, что язык наших людей стал отличаться. Все, что я могу предложить, это знание, хотя я и не претендую дать вам их больше, чем ты, дитя Зефира.

– Я тоже очень стар, и обладаю должным жизненным опытом, – отозвался Ханпан, – но не претендую на роль ходячей энциклопедии.

– Мы не знаем, почему Хранители перенесли нас сюда, – сказала Сесилия. – Они должны были отправить нас в замок Арктики, но демоны помешали процессу, и Гурдиев перенес нас сюда. Я не могу вспомнить, что он сказал мне.

– Тысячелетие назад, – начал вождь, – когда Мать была повержена, ее проклятое сердце разделили на три куска и спрятали в священных статуях. Одна из статуй стоит здесь, на горе Зеном. Если демоны хотят оживить Мать, то они должны вернуть ее сердце.

– Значит, нам надо не дать демонам, получить сердце? – сказал Джек.

– Но почему так важна статуя именно в Баскаре? – спросила Сесилия.

– Вторая статуя находится в Сейнт Сентуре, – пояснил вождь, – Этот город был неприступен для демонов даже в войне тысячу лет назад. Третья статуя затеряна где-то на островах внутреннего моря.

– Значит, нам надо защитить то, что сокрыто в статуе? – произнес Руди.

– А не проще ли уничтожить этот кусок сердца? – предложил Джек.

– Почему ты думаешь, что тысячу лет назад никому не приходила в голову такая идея? – отозвался Ханпан, – Думаю, здесь все не так уж просто.

– Тогда нам нужно спешить, – сказала Сесилия.

– Думаю, сейчас вам лучше поесть и отдохнуть, – сказал вождь. – завтра я дам вам троих своих лучших воинов. Они проведут вас на вершину Зенома.

На ночлег друзья остались в доме Вождя. Постель себе они устроили прямо на полу на мягких циновках. Хворост в очаге давно перегорел и угли дотлели окончательно, погрузив дом во тьму. Сон начал одолевать Сесилиию позже всех. Она слышала, что ее спутники и хозяин дома давно мирно сопят на своих постелях. Девушка почувствовала, как сознание, наконец, начало проваливаться в сладкую негу и не стала сопротивляться этому блаженному ощущению, стараясь отогнать все тяжелые мысли. И вот, она поняла, что стоит посреди прерии у подножья гор. Вокруг цвели ароматные травы и щебетали птицы. Напротив нее сидел на большом валуне Вождь – тот самый человек, с которым она познакомилась этим вечером, только он был не старцем, а крепким мужчиной в полном расцвете сил.

– Рад видеть тебя, принцесса! – сказал он, и поднял руку в местном приветствии.

«Это сон» – подумала Сесислия.

– Называй это как хочешь: сном, видением, – сказал Вождь, – на самом деле сейчас общаются наши души. Нам есть о чем поговорить, и я решил пригласить тебя в свой сон. – Вождь обвел рукой вокруг, – посмотри, как прекрасна моя земля во время цветения! И вот таким был я в молодости.

– Твоя земля действительно прекрасна, но это все не может быть правдой. – улыбнулась девушка, – Ты назвал меня принцессой, но я ведь не говорила тебе, что я наследница Адельхайдского престола.

– Я вижу твою душу и вижу в ней все о тебе, – пояснил Вождь, – точно также ты можешь узнать все, что пожелаешь обо мне. Я вижу, что ты избранница Хранителей. Женщинам твоего рода из поколения в поколение передается этот прекрасный дар. Я вижу что бремя ответственности лежит у тебя на сердце.

– Я всегда хотела жить обычной жизнью, – сказала она, – На какое-то время я даже почувствовала ее вкус. Когда была не мной. То есть не сказала друзьям, что я принцесса. Но я все равно понимаю, что не имею права отказаться от того, что от меня требуется. Я должна принимать решения, от которых будут зависеть судьбы и жизни людей. Людям нужна мудрая правительница, а Сесилия с ее чувствами и переживаниями не нужна никому. К тому же один раз, когда на кону был мой город, я сделала выбор, и теперь, из-за меня, в опасности весь наш мир.

– Нет ничего странного в том, что ты чувствуешь вину за случившееся, но был ли у тебя по настоящему выбор? – понимающе кивнул вождь, – Если бы ты не отдала Каплю, устоял ли бы Адельхайд под внезапным натиском демонов? Сколько бы жителей погибло?

– Но ведь теперь под угрозой…

– Ты бы смогла сама убить нескольких невинных человек ради шанса спасения сотни людей?

Сесилия потупила взор. Она не знала, что ответить на этот вопрос.

– Не ошибается только тот, кто ничего не делает. Ты благословенна Хранителями, и сумеешь справиться со всеми трудностями.

– Но почему? Почему я? Почему мы с друзьями стали избранными?

– В жизни все по-другому, чем в сказках, – вздохнул вождь. – Демоны, как любые живые существа, цепляются за жизнь. И в их понимание жизни, к сожалению, мы не вписываемся. Нам снова надо доказать свое право обитать на Филгае. Когда демоны в первый раз напали на наш мир, люди, эльфы и Хранители – совершенно разные жители планеты, стали единым целым ради одной цели: выжить. Только дав клятвы верности друг-другу, они смогли остановить демонов. Не дать им разрушить наш мир. Хранители заключили нерушимый союз верности с Адельхайдской королевой тысячелетие назад. Вот почему это случилось именно с тобой.

Вождь мягко улыбнулся принцессе. Его лицо снова стало усталым, как у старика.

Сесилия устыдилась того, что в ее голове проскакивали мысли о том, как же ей не повезло родиться избранной и нести на себе тяжкое бремя.

– Тебе нечего стыдиться, Сесилия, – снова улыбнулся вождь, – Твой страх и нарекания на судьбу вызваны лишь тем, что ты боишься принять неверное решение, которое приведет к беде. Ты не равнодушна и не труслива, и это главное! Никто не может знать свою судьбу наперед… Тысячелетие назад, люди и эльфы развили высокие технологии. Они создали такие чудеса, как например, Новая Луна и лестница к ней: башня Ка Дингел, которая покоится где-то в океане. Они создали систему телепортов которые могли переносить за мгновения с континента на континент. В конце-концов, для борьбы с демонами они создали совершенное оружие. И не известно, только ли из-за демонов Филгая теперь превращается в пустыню. Ни люди, ни эльфы не могли предвидеть, смогут ли достичь победы, не уплатив такой высокой цены.

Сесилия ничего не ответила. Она поразилась мудрости и проницательности этого человека, народ которого жил вдалеке от основных центров цивилизации.

– Теперь, Сесилия, тебе лучше отдохнуть от разговоров. Надеюсь, Зефир поможет вам в вашем путешествии. – с этими словами, вождь поднялся и ушел по горной тропе.


	11. Глава 10 Старый знакомый

**Глава десять: Старый знакомый. **

На утро, как только друзья вышли из дома вождя, они оказались посреди толпы деревенских жителей. Краснокожие баскарцы с восхищением и любопытством глазели на бледнокожих чужаков в странных одеждах. Они шептались, выкрикивали приветствия. Один мальчуган подбежал к Руди и бесцеремонно потрогал рукоять ARMа, на поясе парня.

Руди усмехнулся, и вытащив из кармана яблоко, протянул сорванцу. Тот громко поблагодарил и скрылся в толпе.

А когда на плечо Джека из плаща выбрался Ханпан, все жители восторженно закричали. В их голосах слышались приветствия и благословения ребенку Зефира.

В след за путниками, на пороге появился вождь в сопровождении своего белого пса. Он поднял руку, и толпа притихла. К нему подошли трое рослых баскарцев с копьями. За их плечами виднелись походные мешки, в руках каждый из них нес по такому же мешку.

– Как я и обещал, я даю вам проводников, – сказал вождь, – я могу выделить всего троих мужчин. Это Кваху, Аскук и Пэйта. Они помогут вам. Мы собрали для вас провизию в дорогу. Мы искренне желаем вам удачи! Мы будем молить Зефира помочь вам.

– Мы благодарим народ Баскара, – пискнул в ответ Ханпан, – да пребудет Зефир с вами!

Толпа одобрительно загудела и расступилась, освободив дорогу к выходу из деревни.

Путь к горе Зеном занял два дня. Столько же ушло и на подъем к вершине. За время перехода Джек сумел разговорить наиболее словоохотливого и самого молодого из троицы Баскарцев – Пэйту. Товарищи Пэ йты также подключились к разговору и поведали самое разное о своей земле. Так, выяснилось, что весь урожай баскарцы выращивают и собирают сообща, а потом делят на все племя. Также, в степи пастухи круглый год выпасают стада бизонов. Баскарцы не любят и не пользуются технологиями, кроме простых инструментов и стараются жить в гармонии с природой. Джек, Руди, Сесилия и Ханпан, в свою очередь рассказали баскарцам о жизни на других континентах.

Подъем на гору оказался не из легких. Чем выше поднимались спутники, тем холоднее становилось. Поросшую хвойными деревьями вершину укрывал толстый слой снега. Но, к счастью для путешественников, путь к священной статуе по большей части проходил по системе пещер, где не стоял такой холод, и не донимал пронизывающий до костей ветер.

Когда, наконец, они добрались до пещеры, где стояла священная статуя, спутники чувствовали себя изрядно уставшими.

Статуя внушала страх. Она изображала большого клыкастого дракона, выполненного настолько мастерски, что казалось, она вот-вот сойдет с постамента, окруженного сталактитами.

Рассматривая изваяние, Руди невольно поежился. Каждая чешуйка на ней отблескивала в лучах солнца. Это заставило парня поднять глаза вверх и он увидел, что в потолке пещеры есть большое отверстие.

– Ну и что мы будем с ней делать? – спросил Джек.

Ответа ему дождаться не удалось, поскольку из дыры в потолке в пещеру грузно рухнуло что-то большое.

– Белселк?! – удивленно воскликнул Руди.

Демон выпрямился и раззявил свою зубастую пасть в усмешке.

– Я слышал, что ваши хранители связались с людишками, но не думал, что это окажетесь вы! – пролаял демон, – Это просто издевательство. Я буду истязать вас до тех пор, пока не утолю свою жажду битвы.

Демон смерил ошарашенных людей хищным взглядом.

– Шестеро на одного? – издевательски хохотнул он, – Это не совсем честно!

С этими словами, он выкинул что-то в сторону друзей. Непонятный предмет в полете озарился темной вспышкой, которая начала формироваться в растущий силуэт паука.

– Демон мой! – закричал Джек, и помчался на Белселка, прошмыгнув под фигурой нового противника.

Тем временем, огромный паук окончательно обрел материальную форму и атаковал ощетинившихся копьями баскарцев.

Руди выхватил ARM и одним выстрелом лишил монстра двух передних лап.

– Руди, помоги Джеку, – крикнула Сесилия, выпуская в паука огненный шар, – мы справимся с этой тварью.

Парень оббежал раненого монстра, стараясь на ходу прицелиться в Белселка. Но он опасался стрелять, поскольку вокруг демона кружил Джек, нанося Белселку удар за ударом, не в силах разрубить его прочную кожу. Увернувшись от цепа, Джек потерял равновесие, и демон ухватил его второй лапой за руку, в которой авантюрист сжимал меч. Белселк легко поднял человека в воздух, собираясь швырнуть его о каменный пол, и расхохотался.

Руди помчался вперед, выпустив из руки ARM и выхватив свой меч, прыгнул и, ухватив оружие двумя руками, всадил лезвие в живот демона по самую рукоять. Демон захлебнулся воплем и выпустил Джека из хватки. Он попятился назад, вырвал меч из своего тела и снова заревел от боли и безумной ярости.

– Я вас всех размажу в лепешку! – захрипел он, смерив людей ненавидящим взглядом.

Белселк, рванул свой цеп, замахнулся, и… случайно разнес металлическим шаром священную статую у себя за спиной.

Раздался громкий звон, как будто застонало нечто огромное, и пещера содрогнулась. От обломков статуи разошелся купол света, накрывая собой и Белселка.

Ярость демона перешла в недоумение, его морда приняла оконфуженный вид.

– Осторожно! – крикнул Ханпан, – Это система безопасности! Она включилась, когда разбилась статуя. Не дайте ему забрать кусок сердца.

Джек не слушал его и помчался к куполу света, но остановился перед ним, прикрыв лицо от нестерпимого жара, источаемого стеной света, и отступил назад.

Белселк тоже услышал Ханпана, рухнул на колени и заскулил, прикрывая голову.

Свет стал ярче, скрывая его грузную фигуру, напоследок раздался жалобный вой демона. Купол исчез мгновенно. О присутствии Белселка теперь напоминали только дымящиеся осколки статуи и кусок пережженной пополам цепи с металлическим ядром, которой не повезло оказаться на границе магического барьера.

– Он сгорел? – с надеждой спросил Руди.

– Наврядли, – сказал Ханпан, – это была телепортационная система.

Джек подошел к обломкам статуи и пнул один из осколков.

– Проклятье! – отчаянно выругался он. – Он все-таки разбил эту штуку! Интересно, куда эта телепортационная ерунда закинула урода? Надеюсь, для него перенос будет очень болезненным и неприятным!

– Никто не знает, куда его могло забросить, – сказал Ханпан. – Не думаю, что мы успеем поймать его.

– Мы снова проиграли, – печально сказала Сесилия. Ей и людям Баскара удалось справиться с огромным пауком, останки которого дымились на полу, и сейчас она залечивала раненное плечо Пэйты.

– Мы проиграли битву. Но война еще не проиграна, – ответил Ханпан. – Нам нужно защитить оставшиеся две статуи.

– И для победы нам нужна абсолютная сила, – сквозь зубы процедил Джек.

Мать снова почувствовала, что она жива. Ее сознание вяло и мутно текло сквозь тьму. Но она начала пробуждаться.

– Темно… Я ничего не вижу… Мой драгоценный Зейк… Мои любимые дети, где вы? Я хочу услышать ваши голоса…

Но ее возлюбленных детей не было в зале, где ее неподвижное тело плавало в инкубаторе. Кроме одного маленького демона по имени Зед. Если не сказать демоненка. Выглядел он совершенно как обычный человеческий юноша. И точно также страдал юношеским максимализмом.

Воспользовавшись отсутствием своих «старших» собратьев, он смело пришел в зал и теперь с интересом разглядывал инкубатор. Он не испытывал того восторга и любви, какой чувствовал Зейкфрид. В пробуждении Матери Зед видел свой шанс прославиться среди собратьев и нести угрозу для врагов одним своим именем. Он видел свой шанс вознестись до таких высот, что свободно займет место среди Квартета Рыцарей.

«Надоело, что только Квартет делает что-то важное» – размышлял он, теребя свою шевелюру из зеленых волос, – «теперь настало мое время. Они больше не будут игнорировать меня. Я сыграю важную роль в воскрешении Матери. Наконец, удача улыбнулась мне!»

Юный демон улыбнулся своим мечтам и погладил ладонью рукоять своего древнего меча – Смертоносца. Теперь оставалось найти в замке карты Внутреннего моря, тщательно их изучить и затем быстро обследовать кое-какие руины.

– Значит, демоны сломали первую печать, – повторил вождь. Его голос дрожал, а на морщинистом лице отражалась печать. – Нас ждут тяжелые времена и очень тяжелая борьба.

– Как будто, война с ними обещала быть легкой, – буркнул Джек.

– Войны не бывают легкими, – согласился с ним вождь. – Но я надеялся, что наши попытки сейчас остановить демонов дадут какой-нибудь результат.

– Мне жаль, – сказала Сесилия. – Мы не смогли ничего поделать.

– Не отчаивайтесь, – мягко ответил вождь. – Пока враги не разрушат все три печати, они не освободят сердце Матери. Осталось еще две статуи, которые надо защитить. Я не знаю, известно ли кому-нибудь, на каком из островов внутреннего моря затерялась одна из статуй. Поэтому вам лучше будет отправиться в Сейнт Сентур, город святого Кентавра.

– Но это же на другом континенте, – возразил Джек. Путешествие туда займет не одну неделю. У вас хоть есть корабли?

– У нас нет кораблей, – ответил вождь. – Но я дам вам ключ к эльфийскому мосту.

– Эльфийский мост? – удивился Руди.

– Это древнее устройство осталось от эльфов, но мы им не пользуемся, – пояснил вождь. – Оно находится в древней пирамиде невдалеке на восток от горы Зеном. Эльфы и Хранители были связаны крепкими узами, поэтому эльфийские святилища и построили недалеко от печатей. Древнее устройство быстро перенесет вас на другие континенты к следующему краю моста. Но без ключа никто не может оживить устройство.

Шеф подошел к полке у кровати, открыл резную шкатулку и порывшись в ней немного, бережно извлек медальон с круглым камнем, переливающимся на солнце всеми оттенками пламени.

– Вот вам Огонь Кизима, – с этими словами вождь протянул драгоценность Сесилии. – Это и есть ключ к эльфийскому мосту. Наша деревня хранит его с незапамятных времен, но сами мы не имеем необходимости никуда путешществовать.

– Хмм… – произнес Ханпан, – Я слышал, что в древности эльфы пользовались устройствами, чтобы быстро перемещаться на другие континеты.

– Ты говоришь, перемещаться? – воскликнул Джек, – Уж не хочешь ты сказать, что нам опять придется телепортироваться?

С этими словами он горестно закатил глаза и шлепнул ладонью по лбу.

– Неужели, мне одному так плохо после этой вашей телепортации? – спросил авантюрист, глядя на друзей в поисках поддержки.

Руди неуверенно пожал плечами.

– Ничего страшного, Джек, – попыталась его ободрить принцесса. – Может, у тебя попросту морская болезнь?

– Бывало, я плавал на корабле. И не страдал никакой морской болезнью, – горестно ответил авантюрист, – но эти магические переносы… увольте.

Щедрые жители Баскара снабдили путешественников щедрым провиантом. Несмотря на протесты друзей, вождь выделил им в качестве проводника девушку по имени Гармин. Юная Баскарианка не раз вместе со своим отцом водила выпасать скот на дальние поля к горам и прекрасно знала, где находится эльфийсое святилище. На второй день пути, Руди заметил на горизонте купол древнего строения. Джек и Сесилия в очередной раз удивились остроте зрения их юного спутника. Гармин поведала, что это древнее заброшенное святилище, посвященное Хранителю Времени. Кроме Ханпана, никто в компании ничего не знал о Хранителе Времени. Однако и познания самого мыша ограничивались тем, что никто не помнит имя этого Хранителя, и что он бдит за течением времени.

– Жаль, что у нас нет времени исследовать святилище, – вздохнула Сесилия.

– Мы исследовали его вдоль и поперек, – пояснила Гармин, – но там нет никакого упоминания о Харнителе. Ни алтаря, ни сидений. Это странное место. Оно похоже на какой-то гигантский механизм – всюду громадные каменные шестерни. Там есть только один зал, который окружают столбы с кристаллами. Но для чего они, мы не знаем.

– Это интересная задача для искателей приключений, – сказал Ханпан, – если, конечно, знать что будет, в случае, если удастся запустить этот механизм.

– Я думаю, тогда можно будет войти в контакт с Хранителем Времени, – предположила Сесилия. – Надо будет как-нибудь спросить у настоятельницы Куранского аббатства. Может, она знает что-то об этой загадке.

Путешественники направились дальше, так и не приблизившись к загадочной постройке. Спустя полдня, однообразный пейзаж прерии сменила большая роща, посреди которой располагалась каменная пирамида, увенчанная высоким монолитным шпилем. Четыре больших столба возвышались по углам строения. Друзья устроили привал невдалеке от входа, основательно подкрепились и попрощались с Гармин, которая отправилась в обратный путь.

Древнее эльфийское строение выглядело давным-давно заброшенным и запустелым. Давно забытые руны и символы Хранителей украшали вход в пирамиду, откуда доносилось приятное журчание воды.

Интерьер строения заставило друзей восхищенно взглянуть. Пирамида была пустой внутри. Солнечный свет свободно проникал сквозь хитроумные отверстия в потолке и с помощью системы зеркал достаточно освещал помещение. Но самым поразительным был большой, который заполнял собой почти все помещение. Чистая вода ниспадала в бассейн из отверстий в противоположной стене – там, где темнел вход в следующее помещение. Стены строения сплошь увили зеленые лозы и дикий виноград, среди листьев которого нашли себе пристанище небольшие птички и насекомые. К дальнему входу через пруд вел длинный мост выложенный голубым и серым камнем.

– Ух ты, – выдохнул Руди, восхищенно оглядываясь. Он заметил, как в пруду резвилась небольшая стая рыбок.

– Если я когда-нибудь стану королем, то обязательно построю себе такой же дворец, – сказал Джек.

– Здесь все лучится жизнью, – заметила Сесилия, – разве вы не чувствуете это?

– Да бросьте, – сказал Ханпан, восседая на плече Джека, – вы что, никогда не слышали об эльфийских пирамидах?

– Мне когда-то рассказывал дедушка, – произнес Руди, – он бывал в похожей пирамиде возле Курт Сейма. Но я не думал, что здесь будет так красиво и уютно.

– Эльфы умели делать прекрасные вещи, – согласилась Сесилия. – И знали, как жить в гармонии с природой. Здесь сохранился самый настоящий кусочек былой благодати. И он не исчез за тысячу лет, несмотря на болезнь планеты. Наверное, здесь проходит сильная Линия Жизни.

– Что за Линия Жизни? – спросил Джек.

– Это силы Хранителей. Она потоками опоясывает наш мир, – пояснил Ханпан. – те места, где эти потоки остались наиболее мощными, называют Линиями Жизни.

– Это, как будто аура планеты, – добавила Сесилия.

– Ладно, буду знать, – кивнул Джек.

Они неспешно прошли по каменному мосту, с удовольствием любуясь пирамидой. У темного входа в следующий зал их встретили изваяния прекрасных крылатых женщин, словно приветствующих утомленных путников. Сесилия первой шагнула в проем и, подняв свой жезл, осветила круглое помещение мягким магическим светом. По сравнению с предыдущим, этот зал оказался намного меньшим. У стен стояли все те же статуи стройных крылатых женщин. А напротив входа на полу располагался широкий каменный пьедестал круглой формы. К нему были подведены четыре толстые каменные трубы, уходившие в пол.

– И как нам завести этот эльфийский мост? – вздохнул Джек. – Куда надо вставлять ключ?

Друзья начали озираться и внимательно изучать интерьер.

– Я, кажется, что-то увидел, – первым отозвался Руди, указав пальцем на гранитную панель у входа. На ней имелось округлое углубление, куда Сесилия сразу же вставила подаренный вождем Огонь Кизима.

– Погоди, – Джек попытался ее остановить, заподозрив неладное, но не успел. Медальон блеснул, и красный камень засветился, словно ожившее пламя. Тут же откуда-то из-под пола донесся негромкий гул и в постаменте посреди комнаты появился большой шар света, отливающий зелеными и синими оттенками. Шар вырос до размера купола, куда свободно могла поместиться добрая дюжина человек, и замер, переливаясь чудесным цветом. На этом чудеса не закончились. Гранитная панель над медальоном тоже ожила и на ней появилась мерцающая голограмма карты Филгаи, с разбросанными цветными точками.

– И что дальше? – спросил Джек.

– Дальше нам следует указать конечную точку перехода, – сказал мышь. – Насколько я понимаю, сейчас мы здесь.

Ханпан указал лапкой на жирную красную точку, расположенную на небольшом длинном континенте. Других, менее ярких зеленых точек было всего четыре.

– Насколько я помню курс географии, Сейнт Сентур должен находиться за горами, севернее Адельхайда, – задумчиво произнесла Сесилия. – значит, нам надо в эту точку, – произнесла она, и машинально коснулась пальцем зеленой точки в самой северной части карты. Точка стала ярче и запульсировала светом.

– Это и все, что нужно сделать? – недоверчиво спросил Джек.

– Похоже, что да. – кивнул Ханпан.

– А куда ведут другие пути? – спросил Руди.

– Две точки на южном континенте, – сказал Ханпан, – в пустыне и около порта Тимни.

– И последняя на западе от Миламы, – добавил Джек. – Я ожидал, что их будет больше.

– Наверное, их и было больше, – ответил Ханпан, – до окончания войны с демонами.

– Думаю, нам пора, – сказала Сесилия и вытащила амулет из углубления.

– Хоть мне этого и не хочется, но нам действительно надо идти, – вздохнул Джек и с обреченным видом направился к энергетическому куполу.

– Выше нос, неженка, – пискнул Ханпан, – это же эльфийские технологии! Они перенесут тебя первым классом, могу поспорить.

– Если этого не произойдет, то я выстригу на твоей голове гребень! – фыркнул Джек.

– А если произойдет, то ты спляшешь танец урожая у костра на ближайшем привале,– азартно отозвался Ханпан.

Джек колебался всего мгновение.

– По рукам. Готовься к стрижке, мохнатый, – усмехнулся он.

И друзья один за другим вошли в энергетический купол.

Из шпиля пирамиды вырвался мощный столб света, который можно было увидеть за многие десятки миль. Свет унесся в небо, пронзил верхние слои атмосферы и достиг громадного искусственного спутника на орбите Филгаи. Свет отразился от него и полетел в другой конец планеты. Сияющим столбом он вошел в небо и впитался в шпиль другой пирамиды, не оставив за собой и следа. Путешествие, которое могло занять недели пути, завершилось за каких-то неполных десять минут.


	12. Глава 11 Темница

**Глава одиннадцать: Темница**

– Хм, эта штука что, не сработала? – спросил Руди, оглядывая сомнительным взглядом комнату точь-в-точь такую же, как та, в которой они вошли в энергетический купол. В помещении стоял насыщенный запах озона.

– Давайте выйдем наружу и увидим, – предложил Ханпан. Его шерстка сильно распушилась вследствие процесса телепортации.

– Не могу поверить, но я чувствую себя вполне нормально, – удивленно произнес Джек.

Они покинули комнату перехода и попали в холл с искусственным прудом. Точно такой же, как и раньше. Но снаружи путешественников ждал совсем иной лес, а вдали виднелись могучие хребты с заснеженными белыми шапками.

– Кажется, нас перенесло туда, куда нужно, – сказала Сесилия. – Знать бы, как теперь выйти к Сейнт Сентуру?

– Мои навыки ловца удачи подсказывают, что нам надо шагать туда, – уверенно заявил Джек, осмотревшись по сторонам и прикинув что-то в уме. – По моим прикидкам, до города должно быть не больше дня пути. Если я конечно не разучился разбираться в картах.

– Жаль, но до ночи мы, наверное, не успеем дойти, – вздохнул Руди.

Друзья вышли из леса на равнину, когда вечерние сумерки совсем сгустились. Набрав хвороста, путешественники устроились на ночлег.

Уютно потрескивал костер, и аппетитно пахла разогретая снедь.

– Думаю, сейчас подходящее время для отличной легенды у костра, – произнес Джек, дожевав свою порцию мяса с печеным картофелем. – Я расскажу вам о первом ловце удачи. Первым настоящим ловцом удачи был Алан Смит. Он исходил едва ли не всю Филгаю вдоль и поперек, изучил множество древних руин и помог очень многим людям. Ни рев монстров, ни укусы песчаной бури не могли остановить его! Однажды, когда он остановился на отдых в одной деревеньке, туда пришел гниющий зверь. Отвратительный монстр разлагался, но тем не менее жил какой-то противоестественной нежизнью. Отвратительный смрад гнилой плоти источался чудищем, а его следы оскверняли плодородную землю. И вот, люди деревни решили дать бой чудищу. Но сколько бы ран ему не наносили, он не умирал. Но с людьми был и Алан Смит. Он швырнул в зверя одну из целебных ягод из своего запаса. И зверь исчез во вспышке ослепительного света. На его месте осталась лишь сияющая ягода. Обрадованные жители собрали семена ягоды и посеяли их в пещере, где из них выросло ягодное дерево. Целебные ягоды прозвали святыми за их чудесные свойства.

Услышав эту историю, Руди нервно сглотнул. Он прекрасно помнил и пещеру с ягодами, и жуткий смрад разложения, и гниющего зверя. А также последующее изгнание из деревни.

– Не знаю, что из этого всего правда, – хмыкнула Сесилия. – Многие считают, что Алан Смит – это собирательный образ. Вот святые ягоды когда-то привозили из деревни Сёрф. А насчет гниющего зверя, я тоже не уверенна…

– Я его видел, – собравшись с решимостью, тихо сказал Руди.

– Ого, – удивился Джек, – где ты умудрился его увидеть?

– В деревне Сёрф. Я помог мальчику Тони найти в пещере эти самые святые ягоды, чтобы излечить его отца. Но… кажется, мы разбудили гниющего зверя. Я убил его, потратив аж целых шесть патронов. И жители деревни увидели, что у меня есть ARM. А потом они решили, что мое оружие проклято и меня лучше выгнать.

– Неблагодарные свиньи, – фыркнула Сесилия.

– Суеверная деревенщина, – согласился с ней Джек. – Мне интересно, что бы они без тебя делали? Слушай, Руди, мне давно интересно попробовать это твое оружие, – начал авантюрист, и его глаза блеснули любопытством и нетерпением. – Дай, я попробую стрельнуть, ну скажем, в то дерево.

– Я бы с радостью, – смущенно ответил парень. – Но у тебя, наверное, ничего не получится.

– У мастера меча не может не получится, – категорично заявил Джек.

– Ну ладно, – уступил Руди и, сняв с пояса ARM, протянул его Джеку.

Авантюрист сразу вспомнил, как парень держал оружие, и перехватив непривычную рукоять, положил палец на спусковой крючок. Джек вытянул руку с оружием, направил ее на дерево и надавил на спуск. Но за этим не последовало совершенно ничего. Крючок не нажимался.

– В чем дело? – недоуменно пробормотал Джек, разглядывая оружие.

– Дедушка мне рассказывал, что это оружие соединяется со своим хозяином, – пояснил Руди. – Это древнее изобретение и оно имеет что-то вроде своего духа. Когда я беру его в руки и намерен выстрелить, оно чувствует мое сердце, понимает мой настрой и слушается меня. Дальше, мне стоит только прицелиться как следует, и цель поражена.

– Это тоже какая-то аура? – огорошено произнес Джек.

– Да, – кивнула Сесилия, – только аура не в оружии. Это древние технологии синхронизации. Оружие считывает ауру человека и безошибочно определяет, что это его хозяин. Это не давало возможности врагу воспользоваться нашим оружием.

– Держу пари, что свои взрывалки ты делаешь подобным образом? – обратился к парню Ханпан.

– Да, дедушка научил меня и этому, – кивнул Руди и вздохнул. – Дедушка изучал это оружие и хотел научиться объединять сердца людей. Чтобы они лучше понимали друг друга, и чтобы в них легче было внести надежду. Дедушка верил, что так можно будет излечить болезнь нашего мира.

Друзья умолкли на некоторое время.

– Кто бы мог предположить, что Арктика захвачена демонами? – начала новую тему Сесилия.

– А если бы в город заявился человек и начал рассказывать, что Арктику захватили какие-то мифические демоны, – нервно отозвался Джек. – Кто бы ему поверил?

Сесилия потупила взор.

– Его бы попросту приняли за чокнутого. В лучшем случае, посоветовали бы не баловаться элем. – продолжил Джек, сжав кулаки. Но в следующее мгновение он насторожился, услышав что-то в лесу, и опустил руку на свои ножны с мечом.

– Что? – шепнула принцесса.

Джек приложил палец к губам, прислушиваясь. Вскоре из леса вышел мужчина. Он целенаправленно шел к лагерю путешественников.

– Добрый вечер, – окрикнул он. – Можно погреться у вашего костра?

Выглядел человек совершенно невыразительно: немного потрепанная одежда, усталый взгляд, растрепанная шевелюра.

– Подсаживайся к нам, угощайся ужином, – разрешил Джек, подозрительно оглядывая незнакомца. Ханпан сразу же на всякий случай спрятался в плащ авнтюриста. – Кто ты?

– Дело в том, что я совсем не помню, кто я, – виновато сказал незнакомец, с благодарным кивком принимая кусок мяса и хлеба, – Я день назад очнулся возле старой башни и пытаюсь найти хоть кого-то из людей. Я смутно помню, что где-то здесь должен быть город, в котором я, наверное, раньше жил.

– Сейнт Сентур? – спросил Руди.

– Это название мне кажется знакомым, – кивнул незнакомец.

– Мы как раз туда направляемся, – сказал Джек, – думаем заночевать тут и завтра выйти к городу. Так что нам как раз по пути.

Как и предполагал Джек, на следующее утро, спустя несколько часов пути, они вышли к городу, обнесенному надежной крепостной стеной.

– Ура! – радостно закричал их новый спутник. – Я вспомнил свой дом!

С этими словами, он помчался к городским воротам, как полоумный.

– Сумасшедший, – буркнул вслед Джек.

– Да еще и невежа, – добавила Сесилия, – мог по крайней мере поблагодарить за еду и ночлег.

Друзья дошли до ворот. Джек первым сделал шаг в каменную арку, последовала вспышка света, и какая-то невидимая сила бесцеремонно отшвырнула его назад.

– Ай! – воскликнул он, распластавшись на земле, – Да что за ерунда?

Из арки показался перепуганный стражник с мечом в руке. Он окинул путешественников пристальным подозрительным взглядом и немного успокоился.

– Что происходит? – спросила Сесилия.

– Это я хочу услышать от вас, – отозвался он. – Из-за вас сработала сигнализация.

– Что еще за сигнализация? – спросил Джек, поднимаясь с земли.

– Наш город окружен магическим барьером. Через него не пройдет ни один монстр, – пояснил страж. – Но вы не похожи на монстров.

– Какие монстры? – возмутилась Сесилия, – Ты что, не видишь? Мы обычные люди!

Из Джекова кармана медленно выкарабкался Ханпан. Он потирал ушибленный лоб.

– А магических существ ваш барьер тоже не пропускает? – спросил недовольный мышь.

– Ух ты, твой питомец разговаривает? Что это за животина такая? – опешил страж.

– Меня еще никогда так не оскорбляли! – взъярился Ханпан. – Какая я тебе «животина»? Ты что, никогда о ветряных мышах не слышал, деревенщина?

– На самом деле, это мой компаньон, а не питомец, – пояснил Джек, выдавив вымученную улыбку. – Он так же разумен, как и мы. И он не монстр. Он – древнее волшебное существо. Он может попасть в город вместе с нами?

– Ну, раз этот ваш… друг не монстр, – задумчиво протянул страж, – то можете попробовать прижать его к себе и перенести сквозь барьер. Только ведите себя прилежно. А то у нас и без всяких странников своих проблем хватает.

– А что такого происходит у вас? – спросила Сесилия.

– Да вот, некоторые забияки ни с того ни с сего хулиганить и буянить начинают, – охотно сообщил страж. – Как ни день, так или подерутся, или лавку какую разворотят на базаре. И что самое странное, это началось, как стали некоторые люди память терять…

– Мы одного такого как раз встретили вчера, – сказал Руди.

– Он как полоумный побежал в город минут за десять перед нашим приходом, – добавила Сесилия.

– Это вы про старину Ховела? – отозвался страж. – Да, он сегодня промчался мимо меня и даже не поздоровался. А я у него, между прочим, всегда инвентарь покупаю. Он тоже память потерял?

Сесилия кивнула в ответ.

– Ну ничего, я его сегодня вечером в баре порасспрошу как следует. Глядишь, после кружки-другой крепкого эля, память к нему и вернется, – простодушно заметил страж.

– А как нам найти вашего мэра? – спросила Сесилия.

– У нас за главного шериф Кайзер, – пояснил страж. – Его дом в центре. Да впрочем, найдете. Его каждый знает. Он толковый мужик.

Статую-печать путешественники нашли в центре города. Она изображала гордого кентавра Лон Пауа, символизирующего святость и правосудие. Воля Лон Пауа не только удерживала печать, но и питала магический защитный барьер, окружавший город. Целое тысячелетие, после возведения статуи, ни один монстр не мог проникнуть в город и жители не опасались внешних угроз. Они хвалились, что даже демоны в конце войны не могли преодолеть защитный барьер.

Недолго посовещавшись, друзья решили, что стоит рассказать шерифу о судьбе Адельхайда и предупредить, что Сейнт Сентур стал новой целью для демонов. Необходимо было мобилизовать горожан, усилить стражу и ждать нападения. Но удастся ли убедить шерифа во всей серьезности ситуации?

Его дом располагался как раз на городской площади. Над крыльцом висела вполне соответствующая табличка «Шериф», украшенная пятиконечной звездой. Впритирку к дому стояла зашарпанная постройка с решеткой на единственном окне. У коновязи флегматично жевал овес крепкий ухоженный жеребец.

В доме царила спартанская обстановка: не было ничего лишнего и никаких предметов декора. Сразу бросалась в глаза оружейная стойка, где были и арбалеты, и кирасы, и мечи, и алебарды. Сам шериф поднял глаза от бумаг на столе и смерил вошедших взглядом. Выглядел он немногим старше Джека. На лице застыло недовольное выражение, а мешки под глазами свидетельствовали, что последнее время блюститель закона явно не досыпает.

– Я шериф Кайзер, чем обязан? – уставшим, хрипловатым голосом спросил он.

Сесилия вышла вперед и начала первой:

– Мы пришли из Адельхайда чтобы предупредить вас. Наш город постигла страшная война…

Затем, принцесса, насколько могла, лаконично, но не упуская деталей, рассказала о случившемся и объяснила об охоте демонов на статуи-печати. Шериф выслушал ее историю, и, нахмурившись, поднялся из-за стола. Он оказался ростом и комплекцией под стать Джеку.

– Вот что я вам скажу, – начал Кайзер, взяв из стакана на столе соломинку и прикусив ее край, – если все что вы мне здесь рассказали является правдой, то нам нужно готовиться. Но я не знаю, поверить ли в такую необычную и жуткую историю. В любом случае, у нашего города есть козырь. Барьер Лон Пауа не пропустит сюда никаких захватчиков, а в осаде мы сможем продержаться довольно долго. Но сейчас мне банально не хватает крепких рук. Я уже устал усмирять болванов, которым почему-то не терпится в последние недели помериться силами. Вот позавчера, двое лоботрясов сцепились прямо на базаре и разгромили прилавок с овощами. Я только сегодня утром выпустил их из-под ареста. К тому же, человек десять пропадали на пару дней, а потом находились. И каждый из них терял память. Один торговец приехал в пятницу с полной уверенностью, что он прибыл на ярмарку, которая у нас по вторникам. Человек восемь мы нашли в окрестностях руин у темницы. Если вы мне поможете разобраться с этим делом, то сделаете огромное одолжение.

– Если это поможет вам начать подготовку к обороне, то мы подсобим, – согласно кивнул Джек.

– Я рад, что вы согласны, – серьезно кивнул Кайзер. – У меня есть работа как раз для ловцов удачи. Мне нужно, чтобы вы проверили эту самую темницу – это тюремная башня, единственная целая постройка, которая осталась от древних руин. Думаю, такое поручение будет по душе. Проверите, нет ли в ней чего подозрительного. Если распутаете это смутное дельце, то я заплачу вам… хм… 2000 гелла. И, может вам повезет найти там легендарное сокровище?

– Сокровища, это конечно хорошо, – согласился Джек. – Но мне кажется, что ваши горожане обшарили в руинах все закоулки.

– Увы, но нам не удалось решить все загадки старой башни. – возразил шериф. – Некоторые этажи уже давно изучены, наши горожане вытащили оттуда кое-что полезное и кучу всякого старого хлама, но башня все еще хранит свои древние секреты. По преданиям на верхнем этаже хранится сокровище, но никто его еще не нашел. Возможно, это пустые враки. А теперь, если позволите, я продолжу свои дела. Дорогу к башне узнаете у стража. Думаю, вы ее легко найдете. Жду вас через день. Надеюсь, вам удастся выяснить что-нибудь полезное.

Башня действительно когда-то давно являлась укрепленной тюрьмой. На нижнем этаже располагались помещения для небольшого гарнизона. На остальных этажах были тюремные и подсобные блоки. Но кроме голых стен, ржавых решеток и древних обломков предметов мебели в башне ничего не осталось. Все что можно было приспособить для личных нужд, хозяйственные жители города растащили давным-давно. Лишь гулкое эхо сопровождало шаги путников, да изредка встречались птицы, расквартировавшиеся в заброшенной башне.

– Не вижу здесь ничего подозрительного, – заметил Джек, едва сдерживая зевок.

– Ты знаешь… мне не нравится пол, – сказал Руди. Парень прекрасно помнил свои путешествия с дедушкой. Зачатую древние руины устилала пыль, и всегда на полу оставались следы. Здесь же на полах главных коридоров и на лестничных пролетах слой пыли отсутствовал.

– В точку, – согласился Ханпан. – Такое впечатление, что здесь кто-то немного прибрался, чтоб не видно было следы. А что думает по этому поводу наш гениальный следопыт.

– Я думаю, что надо послать вперед на разведку кого-нибудь с самым острым языком, – огрызнулся Джек.

– Тебе меня совсем не жалко? – воскликнул Ханпан, театрально закатывая глаза. – Я его, понимаешь, столько раз из неприятностей спасал, уму-разуму учил, а он меня – на разведку в неизвестность?! А если там монстры?

– От твоих остроумных колкостей все монстры в окна повыпрыгивают, – парировал Джек.

Они миновали восемь этажей и остановились у обломков лестницы. Дальше пути не было. Лестничный пролет давным-давно обрушился, и попасть на следующий этаж ну никак не представлялось возможным.

– Ну что, теперь пойдем назад? – спросила Сесилия. Это небольшое путешествие раздражало ее с самого начала. Она злилась, что шериф по-видимому не слишком поверили их предупреждению, и они попросту теряют драгоценное время. Какое-то неприятное предчувствие на интуитивном уровне никак не отпускало ее. – Все что было можно, мы обследовали, но не нашли здесь совершенно ничего…

– Терпение, Си, терпение, – перебил ее Джек. Его глаза светились азартом. – По-моему, самое интересное только начинается!

Авантюрист вытащил из своего рюкзака моток веревки с металлическим крюком, раскрутил его и швырнул вверх. С третьего броска крюк надежно зацепился за что-то на верхнем этаже.

– Мой мохнатый друг не будет так любезен проверить, хорошо ли зацепился крюк? – раскланялся Джек перед ветряным мышем.

– Боишься упасть и отбить свой драгоценный зад? – пискнул Ханпан.

– Свой? – Удивленно поднял бровь Джек, – с нами особа королевских кровей и я не хочу, чтобы их высочество ушиблись из-за одного мелкого ленивого грызуна.

– Что б вы без меня делали, – буркнул мышь и пулей взлетел вверх по веревке.

– Все в порядке! Можете спокойно лезть сюда! – донесся сверху его тонкий голосок.

– Извините, что не пропускаю вас вперед, ваше высочество, – подмигнул авантюрист Сесилии и ловко начал карабкаться вверх.

– Джек, прекрати паясничать, – обиделась принцесса.

– Хватайся за веревку, Си, и я подниму тебя сюда! – отозвался он сверху.

– Не надо меня никуда тащить, я сама прекрасно справлюсь, – упрямо ответила она. – Прекрати обращаться со мной, как с ребенком!

С этими словами, Сесилия полезла вверх. Она не обладала такой сноровкой, как ее товарищ, но вполне нормально справилась с задачей. Вслед за ней вскарабкался и Руди.

– Где же учат принцесс лазанью по канатам? – улыбнулся авантюрист, помогая Сесилии перебраться через пролом.

– В аббатстве у нас были занятия по гимнастике, – улыбнулась она.

Следом за девушкой через разлом перелез и Руди. Осмотрев коридор, он почесал затылок.

Здесь на полу лежал естественный для древних руин слой пыли, свидетельствовавший о длительном отсутствии посетителей.

– Я прикинул, тут до верха еще два-три этажа, – задумчиво сказал парень. – И тут, похоже, давно никого не было.

– Нам осталось совсем немного, – кивнула Сеслия. – Давайте скорее закончим осмотр и пойдем обратно.

– Выше нос, Си, – улыбнулся Джек. – Здесь у нас есть шанс найти что-нибудь действительно полезное.

– Ты думаешь, что кроме тебя никто не додумался бы воспользоваться веревкой? – скептично произнес мышь.

– Я думаю, что кто-то вполне мог пропустить тайник с чем-нибудь интересным, – ответил Джек.

Вскоре интуитивная догадка Джека подтвердилась. Он заметил подозрительный фрагмент стены, а Ханпан отыскал нужный кирпичик-кнопку, от которого кусок кладки отъехал в сторону, открыв темную секретную комнатушку. Как и предполагали друзья, здесь оказался древний тайник. Правда, давным-давно разграбленный кем-то не менее пытливым и наблюдательным. Стеллажи у стены пустовали, а сундуки стояли открытыми, хвастаясь своей пустотой. Лишь один увесистый металлический ящик у стены был закрыт.

– Как я и говорил, не одни мы такие догадливые, – задумчиво протянул Ханпан.

– Готов поспорить на свой ужин, что для нас кое-что осталось, – азартно сказал Джек, буравя взглядом металлический ящик.

– Да брось, – ответил мышь, – ты, когда голоден, совсем не выносим! Этот ящик нам не открыть. Погляди: его кто-то пытался даже рубить. Вон какие борозды на замке пооставались.

– Дайте, я попробую, – вызвался Руди.

– Ты хочешь взорвать его своей бомбой? – с сомнением спросил Джек.

– Нет. В таких ящиках хранили древнее оружие. У дедушки мой ARM тоже хранился в таком же, пока он мне его не отдал. Нужно просто синхронизироваться с замком, и...

Руди положил ладонь на замок, сосредоточился на пару секунд, из ящика послышался щелчок, и парень без труда откинул массивную крышку. Сесилия и Джек с любопытством заглядывали через его плечо. Как и пояснил Руди, внутри было старое оружие, отдаленно напоминавшее его собственную ручную пушку, только намного больше и с пятью стволами.

– Лопни моя селезенка, и как же эту бандуру таскать? – ошарашено спросил Джек.

– Я думаю, это вовсе стационарное орудие, – предположил Ханпан. – Жаль, нам нет от него пользы.

– Эмма была бы в восторге от такой находки, – сказала принцесса. – Да только ничего мы с этой штукой сейчас не сделаем.

Руди тем временем вытащил из ящика четыре коробки и, распаковав их, обнаружил патроны разного калибра. Он аккуратно высыпал их на пол и принялся быстро отбирать в одну из коробок подходящие.

– Жутко опасная штука, – пояснил он. – Гильза наполнена острой картечью, которая при выстреле широко разлетается и превращает цель в решето. Дальнюю мишень не поразишь, но вблизи может наделать таких дел!

Заправив пять патронов в поясной патронташ и упаковав коробку в рюкзак, парень достал свои странные инструменты и отвинтил один из стволов найденной пушки. Критически рассмотрев его с разных сторон, он отправил в рюкзак и эту находку.

– Попробую в свободное время улучшить ствол на своем ARMе, – пояснил Руди.

– Ну хоть какая-то польза, – буркнул Джек.

– А ты что, действительно надеялся, что в этой дыре будет пылиться Клинок Хранителя? – Спросил Ханпан.

– По свету раскидано столько древних артефактов, – мечтательно протянул Джек, – вдруг и мне повезет найти что-нибудь весьма полезное для меня!

– Давай-давай, – сказал мышь, – когда-нибудь ты точно отыщешь нечто настолько полезное, от чего еле ноги унесешь…

Спустя несколько минут друзья вышли в небольшой большой зал с тремя дверьми, окаймленными фреской с рунами хранителей. На полу была поблекшая мозаика, изображавшая какого-то непонятного зверя, из тех, что обычно изображены на геральдических щитах. Возглавлявший процессию Джек раскрыл первую дверь и прошел в нее в следующий зал, который оказался двойником предыдущего. Руди и Сесилия прошли вслед за ним. Миновав зал, они очутились на лестничной клетке, как две капли воды походившей на ту, по которой они пришли.

– Никто не испытывает чувства дежавю? – подозрительно спросила Сесилия.

– Мне тоже кажется, что мы только что отсюда пришли, – заметил Руди.

– Что за чертовщина? – Выругался Джек, – вы думаете, что какая-то дурацкая магия развернула нас назад и просто не пустила дальше?

– Я не знаю, но возможно и такое, – неуверенно кивнула Сесилия.

– Тогда давайте попробуем еще раз, только с другой дверью, – предложил Джек, и вытащив меч, выковырнул из пола кусок старой плитки, на которой был изображен зрачок геральдического монстра, а затем поставил его рядом с получившимся отверстием. – А это будет нашим ориентиром. В предыдущем зале эта уродливая зверюга на полу была целой.

Они прошли в правую дверь и оказались в том же зале, что и прежде: на полу лежала выковырянная Джеком плитка.

– У меня от этой дурацкой магии мозги набекрень! – простонал авантюрист. – Как такое возможно?! Если я вхожу в дверь, и она меня отражает назад, то я должен врезаться в вас двоих, ведь вы же идет вслед за мной, и, когда я вхожу в дверь, все еще стоите в зале?.. О, великие Хранители, пощадите мой бедный разум.

Джек от досады даже шлепнул ладонью себя по лбу.

– Это действительно похоже на какую-то отражающую магию, – заметил Ханпан. – Похоже, что пройти дальше не так-то просто. Древние технологии, как-никак. Сесилия, ты можешь проверить магическую ауру здесь? Она должна присутствовать, хотя и может выглядеть, как нечто такое, с чем ты еще не сталкивалась?

Девушка кивнула и закрыв глаза сосредоточилась, стараясь почувствовать все необычное, что могло находиться вокруг нее. Она прогнала все лишние мысли и эмоции, прислушиваясь к своему дыханию… И вот вокруг нее появилось то, что она считала аурой – оттенок окружающего в мире стихийных потоков магии и жизненных сил планеты. Рядом с переменчивым облаком эмоций, окружавших Джека, ярко мерцала аура ветряного мыша. Вот слегка отдает приятной прохладой свечение вокруг Руди. Почему-то Сесилия видела его ауру в приятном успокаивающем синеватом свечении, в то время, как аура Джека походила на огнь костра.

«А интересно, как моя аура выглядит со стороны?» – Некстати подумала принцесса, но тут же прогнала мешающую мысль и сконцентрировалась на «внутреннем» взоре. Двери... Все они были, словно затянуты вязкой зеркальной пеленой. Но левая дверь, казалось еще более странноватой. Как будто едва уловимое завихрение эфира втягивалось в нее.

– Ребята, идите за мной, – сказала она, и, стараясь не терять концентрации, пошла в правую дверь. Они снова очутились в этом же зале… Кажется, Джек снова начал ругаться, но Сесилия не обращала на него внимания. Теперь завихрение было в левой двери, и девушка молча направилась туда, поманив спутников рукой.

И на этот раз они вышли на крышу башни. На четырех колоннах нависал полукруглый купол. Уже стемнело, и снаружи шел неприятный холодный дождь. Сырой ветер холодил кожу. У каждой из колонн на постаментах стояли большие уродливые статуи гаргулий с перепончатыми крыльями за спинами. Их тощие сгорбленные тела застыли в позах, как будто они окаменели в момент ужасного страдания и агонии. Дальняя статуя отличалась от остальных. Она была выполнена не из серого мрамора, а из какого-то металла. Ее тело, словно чешуей, усеяли зленные драгоценные камни. Рогатая голова запрокинута вверх, словно в безмолвном крике…

– Ух ты! – выдохнул Джек. – Значит, нам все-таки посчастливилось найти легендарное сокровище?

– Теперь я понимаю, зачем кто-то запечатал путь сюда такой хитрой магией, – согласился Ханпан.

– Вы забыли, что это древняя темница? – Сказала Сесилия, – Может, эта магия не должна была позволить бежать какому-то опасному преступнику… Но сокровище действительно замечательное. Даже если прихватить его кусок, то можно было бы значительно помочь восстановить Адельхайд…

Друзья подошли к гаргулье и принялись ее разглядывать.

– Как же нам забрать с собой это страшилище, – задумался Джек. – Оно ж, наверное весит как живая лошадь…

Сзади донесся неприятный скрежет. Обернувшись, друзья увидели массивную горбатую фигуру в белом балахоне, которая парила в метре над полом невдалеке от выхода.

Тут же по периметру между колоннами задрожал воздух, и капли дождя со всех четырех сторон вокруг купола останавливались и стекали вниз, словно ударяясь о прозрачную стену.

– Так вы и есть те люди, которых избрали ваши Хранители? – спросило существо каким-то искаженным, механическим голосом. Его лицо и голову скрывала большая золотая маска с узкой прорезью, откуда светились два красных глаза.

– Ты! – закричал Джек и не медля провел свою молниеносную атаку, за мгновение преодолев добрых три метра одним рывком, но, не долетев до врага как следует впечатался в невидимый барьер. Преграда на месте столкновения расцвела на пару секунд всеми цветами радуги, а затем снова стала прозрачной.

Джек ошарашено замотал головой, пытаясь прийти в чувство.

– О, простите мне мои дурные манеры, – протянуло существо. – Я Алхазад. И я здесь, чтобы убрать печать в человеческом городе. В отличие от Белселка, я не собираюсь устраивать такой же безобразный кавардак. Осталось несколько часов, чтобы закончить мои эксперименты в городе. А вы, люди, кажется, называете себя ловцами удачи и ищите сокровища? Тогда я думаю, я вас не разочарую. Правда, вы проведете с ним вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Демон подмигнул красным глазом и растворился в воздухе.

Джек вскочил, и быстро опробовал все четыре стороны, но тщетно – их окружал надежный невидимый барьер, который ни за что не хотел выпускать своих пленников.

– Си, попробуй свою магию! – окликнул принцессу авантюрист.

– Статуя, – взволнованно произнес Руди.

– Малыш, нам сейчас не до сокровищ, – отмахнулся Джек, пытаясь расковврять колонну своим мечом. – Надо во что бы то ни стало остановить этого проклятого Алхазада.

– Но она шевелится! – произнес Руди, вытаскивая свой ARM.

Принцесса и авантюрист обернулись и увидели, что гаргулья в драгоценной чешуе сменила позу. Теперь это странное существо повернуло голову к ним и смотрело на них злобными маленькими глазками. Она расправила нетопырьи крылья, взмахнула ими и взлетела под потолок купола. А затем камнем рухнула вниз, метя острыми когтями на лапах в Джека.

Едва успев отпрыгнуть в сторону, Джек махнул мечом и рубанул по крылу, но оружие, высекая сноп искр, отскочило от кожи чудища.

Сесилия отправила в противника несколько огненных шаров, но гаргулья отбила крыльями каждый из них.

Оглушительно рявкнуло оружие Руди и снаряд швырнул гаргулью о колонну, откуда разлетелись куски мрамора, оставляя красивые радужные сполохи на невидимом барьере. Но вместо ожидаемой дыры в груди чудовища, оно оказалось вполне целым и тут же оклемалось.

– Чем же его достать? – удивился Джек. Меч не резал кожу чудища, и даже разрушительный снаряд ARMа не мог ее пробить. Чешуя из прочных драгоценных камней не давала оружию пробить тело монстра.

– Я мог бы попробовать новые патроны с картечью, – быстро проговорил Руди. – Но если она отскочит рикошетом, то может убить или искалечить нас самих.

– Давай, Руди, – воскликнула Сесилия, – я укрою нас щитом.

– Заряжай, малыш, – согласился Джек, – я пока отвлеку крылатого урода.

Джек метнулся вперед к снижающемуся монстру, который собирался нанести новый удар, прыгнул и наотмашь рубанул по лапе гаргульи, но тут же получил от нее жесткий удар хвостом и, с воплем отлетев назад, рухнул возле своих друзей.

За это время Руди успел вскрыть барабан оружия, высыпать старые патроны и быстро вставил два новых. Он решил не тратить драгоценного времени на полную перезарядку, и захлопнув барабан, парень навел ствол на гаргулью и спустил курок.

Гаргулью швырнуло о барьер, вокруг с пронзительным визгом рикошетом разлетелась картечь, оставляя на всех четырех стенах барьера диковинные разноцветные всполохи. Руди скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как смертоносный металл отразился от него благодаря магическому щиту Сесилии.

Их противник рухнул на пол, но все еще шевелился. Сесилия выпустила огонь и пламя объяло голову уродливой твари. Вскоре монстр затих окончательно. Руди осторожно подошел к гаргулье, держа ее на прицеле, но тварь даже не думала оживать. Мелкая картечь нашла прорехи в драгоценной чешуе существа и из множества дыр в его теле выступила очень густая коричневая масса. Парень вытащил одну из своих отверток, и потрогал ее. Как он и заподозрил, по запаху это была хорошая смазка, аналогичная той, которой пользовался его дедушка для своих механизмов.

– Оно не было живым, – произнес парень. – Эта штука механическая.

– Магический барьер, механический страж… – пробормотал Джек. – Давайте поскорее убираться отсюда. Как снять этот клятый барьер? Си, может Хранители в этот раз пожелают нам помочь?

Сесилия уже и сама пришла к такой мысли, и сосредоточенно исследовала барьер, пытаясь определить, можно ли на него повлиять магией. Но, во-первых, преграда, как оказалась не имела к магии никакого отношения, а была очередной забытой древней технологией. А во-вторых, здесь она совершенно не могла обратиться к Хранителям.

– Не могу, Джек, – печально сказала она. – Барьер блокирует все излучение линий жизни Филгаи.

– Тогда давайте снесем одну из колон, – предложил авантюрист.

– А если обвалится крыша и раздавит нас? – спросил Ханпан.

– Ну… Си может сделать свой чудесный щит… – ответил Джек.

– Боюсь, мой щит не сможет спасти от обвала крыши, – осадила его Сесилия. – Ты явно преувеличиваешь мои силы.

К вечеру следующего дня друзья обсудили все возможные варианты спастись из смертельной ловушки. Их запасов еды и питья хватало еще на день, а потом их ждала медленная мучительная смерть от жажды и голода. Джек подбрасывал Ханпана под самый купол, но даже там мышь не смог найти ни единой щелочки. Кроме того, как оказалось, щит простирался и вдоль крыши, заточив людей в некий энергетический куб. Там где находилась заветная дверь выхода с крыши, Руди заметил панель с мерцающим огоньком, которая, видимо и включала барьер. Но как же до нее добраться? Джек предлагал чтобы Руди попробовал подорвать своей взрывчаткой пол. Но Сесилия сказала, что не сможет создать достаточную защиту, которая бы спасла их от удара кинетической энергии практически в эпицентре взрыва. Руди с трудом вырезал своим мечом из тела поверженной гаргульи самый большой кристалл и попробовал им оцарапать барьер. Но не получил ничего, кроме полосы разноцветных оттенков. Затем, этим же кристаллом парень раздробил приличный кусок одной из колон, но внутри нее оказался очень твердый черный стержень из неизвестного сплава, который, по-видимому и был одним из проводников проклятого невидимого барьера. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что по счастливой случайности именно в ближайшее время древнее устройство окончательно выйдет из строя в силу своей старости.


End file.
